Torn
by NovelHeartbeat
Summary: Alec is a bestselling author. Magnus is the owner of New York's hottest restaurant. Six years have past since the night they were together, a lot has changed. When their paths cross once again will Alec finally realize the truth to what he's feeling, or will he let Magnus slip through his grasp yet again? OBVIOUS LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS ;)
1. At First Glance

**Hello** **there lovely readers! So this is my first story I'll be publishing here, I'm thinking of uploading a new chapter ever Sunday (yes I know today isn't Sunday, but I had just signed up a few days ago so I had to wait to be able to upload, and I didn't want to wait any longer!) but from now on it will be Sundays. Anyway I can't wait to hear from you all, I love comments so I hope you rights tons, I need to know what you think of this! I hardly ever let people read my writing, but I decided to finally do that so here ya go :)**

 **As you all know I don't own The Mortal Instruments, these wonderful characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I'm just borrowing them for a little while ;)**

 **But I will let you get on to the story!**

* * *

The bodies on the dance floor moved with such grace that Alec couldn't help but get caught in their hypnotizing rhythm. His eyes travelled over their form, like he was trying to drink them in and capture the essence within them. That special magic that must be flowing through their veins, causing them to be able to dance like they are. Something that Alec knew he would never be able to do, not just because he didn't have the confidence to get up in front of everybody, but because he didn't carry himself with the grace that these people did. He would end up falling on his ass if he ever attempted to dance. That's why he was sitting at one of the booths in the corner, watching the world pass before him instead of joining in. He liked it better this way though, he never liked being the centre of attention, and just the thought of people staring at him brought him to the edge of hyperventilating. So sitting here with his hands wrapped around a mug of beer, watching the people swirl around the club, was enough for him.

"Alec I know you don't like dancing, but seeing you sitting alone in the corner is depressing," Maia said flopping down across from him. "And it's making me feel bad about leaving you to go dance with that guy."

"I told you to go dance with him, he was practical begging for you to. And I'm not alone, you're here."

"I haven't been with you for the past half hour, people are going to think you came here alone just to creepily watch them," Maia said finishing what was left in her glass.

"Based on all the empty mugs and shot glass on this table, I couldn't be alone or I would be passed out from all the alcohol currently inside of me," Alec said gesturing to the table.

"I guess you're right, but I do wish you would dance with me. At least once since it is our last night together," Maia said pouting a little.

"You're puppy dog look is not going to win here, I refuse to let it. Plus I am not drunk enough to be made a fool of on the dance floor," Alec told her draining the last of his beer.

"Well in that case I better go get us another round," Maia said smiling. Before Alec could tell her that wasn't what he meant she was gone, lost in the crowd of sweating bodies. Alec just laughed and moved his mug to the side with all the others. There was no getting around it, Maia was persistent in wanting to get him as drunk as possible. Alec didn't mind too much, it _was_ their last night together, so what better way to spend it?

As he waited for her to get back he continued his silent watch of the people around him. He glanced back at the couple in the far corner of the room he saw before, and they were still locked together in a passionate embrace. _Get a room_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't disgusted by it, if anything he was envious of the heated way they touched, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Alec, who had never even shared the most fleeting of kisses, wanted what they had so badly that he had to look away. He searched for someone else to watch, and his eyes landed on a guy sitting alone at one of the tables. Based on the amount of empty glass surrounding him, he was here for one purpose only; to get drunk and to forget. That made Alec a little sad to see, he felt sorry for this stranger who felt the need to nurse his wounds with alcohol instead of something else. But then again, people needed to make themselves disappear in different way. For Alec he disappeared from the world every time he wrote, holed up in his rooms for hours on end creating new worlds for him to go into when he couldn't stand being in this one any longer. Which he guessed would seem strange, and sad to others, so really he shouldn't be judging this man. His eyes shifted again to land on a girl dancing with a group of her friends, she was quite beautiful he had to admit. With strawberry blond hair falling down her back, and a tight black dress hugging her hips as she moved with the music. She must have felt his eyes on her since she turned and locked eyes with him. She smiled and he felt her eyes move over him as she checked him out. It looked as if she was about to come over to him, but all of a sudden disappointment moved across her face and she turned away. He was confused for a second, before Maia came and sat down across from him again.

"Sorry that took so long, crazy bitches are crowding around the bar. It must be a bachelorette party or something," she said as she divided up the shot glasses, five for each of them. "What's wrong, you look like you just saw someone kick a dog."

"Nothing's wrong, I was just lost in thought for a minute. Do you think you got enough, holy shit," he said, shaking his head free of the girl and turning his attention back on Maia.

"Well I thought that getting totally pissed was the right thing to do tonight, don't you think?"

"I don't think I really have a choice now," Alec said laughing as he picked up shot number one. "To staying friends for life," he said before they both downed a shot together. They took two more before Maia started talking again.

"Are you scared about tomorrow at all?" She asked twirling a glass around with her finger.

"Of course I'm scared, I'm moving across the country. It's going to be the farthest I've ever been from home. It's okay to be nervous about starting school somewhere else Maia, especially since you're moving to a completely new country."

"I know it's alright, its just-Do you think I've picked the right place?"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Alec asked suddenly alert.

"No of course not, Oxford is all I've been thinking about since I was a kid. It's just so far away…"

"Maia, you're going to do amazing there. You're the smartest person I know. You have been collecting Oxford merch since we started high school, I'm fairly certain you own everything they sell. Sure it's far, but the second you get there you'll be too busy making friends and sightseeing that you won't even be thinking about that. You won't ever want to leave, trust me on this one."

"You're kinda the most amazing friend ever you know," she said hugging him over the table. "I'm going to be emailing you all the time I hope you know."

"I'm going to be doing the same thing,"

"Okay so enough with this whole mushy talk," Maia said taking another shot, which Alec quickly copied. "Let's get onto more drunk things, like who you think is the hottest person here. Other than me of course."

"What?" Alec said almost choking on his drink.

"Oh come on, I'm not telling you to go make out with someone. It's just we hardly ever talk about this stuff, and maybe with you drunk you'll be more open to tell me what you think of someone here. Please?" She asked starting up again with her pout.

"Fine, fine. You're not going to let it go until I agree anyway," Maia just clapped her hands before pushing another shot glass in his direction, which he gulped back instantly. He surveyed the room looking for the girl he saw earlier, and wondered if Maia would insist he ask her to dance. Could he do it, did he want to? His eyes roamed the room before they came to a screeching halt, not by his own doing though, his eyes wouldn't have been able to move past this person no matter how hard he tried. It was like he had a magnetic pull hovering over him, causing everyone to stare.

The guy that Alec couldn't stop staring at walked through the club like he owned it, his limbs held the sort of grace that even the most successful dancer would envy. Even from the distance Alec was from him he could tell that this guy was taller than he was, and that through his clothes he was evenly toned to perfection. His hair was done up in dense black spikes that seemed to sparkle as the lights moved over him, and he wore a flowing white shirt that hung low to reveal his chest. His pants were tight and purple, and as he sat down at the bar Alec grew hot as a blush rose to his cheeks. He didn't know why his body was reacting the way it was so he quickly looked away.

"Alec are you alright, you're flushed," Maia said.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I just need some water. I'll be right back," he said quickly getting up, only to grab onto the table as the world spun around him. Maybe some water wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He reassured Maia again that he was fine before he made his way towards the bar. He kept telling himself that he wasn't doing this to get a closer look at that guy, but once he sat down in the thankfully empty seat beside him he stopped coming up with excuses. Once he ordered some water he carefully looked over at the guy, only to jump a bit in his seat when he saw that he was already staring at him.

"Are you okay," he asked, in a voice that caused Alec to shiver.

"Um, yeah of course I am," Alec said stuttering a bit, afraid that this guy had saw him staring when he walked in.

"Okay, it's just you looked pretty out of it as you stumbled over here," he said smiling, which made Alec's heart sputter.

"Oh, think I've just had a little too much to drink. My friend insisted on getting me completely pissed, which I think she's accomplished," he said looking over to where he left Maia, who was in the middle of following the guy from before back out onto the dance floor. "Who apparently is not missing me at all," he said smiling and taking a sip of his water.

"Well maybe that means you can stay here and keep me company," the guy said taking a gulp of his drink, something pink and blue. Alec hesitated before answering, he couldn't really think of any reason not to stay, other than the fact that he made him blush.

"Yeah I suppose I could stay here for a bit," he ended up saying. He couldn't help the blush that covered his face when the guy smiled though. He quickly took a gulp of water to try and cool himself down.

"I'm Magnus by the way," he said offering his hand.

"Alec."

"So Alec, what brings you here tonight? I know that this is the most cliché thing to say when you first meet someone, but I does get the conversation going," he said causing Alec to laugh.

"It's true it is, but also a pretty good ice breaker. I'm here with my friend Maia, we're celebrating our last night together since we both go off to school tomorrow."

"Oh where are you going to school?"

"I'm going to Stanford to major in English,"

"That's an impressive school, do you want to be a writer?" Magnus asked taking another sip of his drink. Alec couldn't help but stare at his lips as they curled around the straw.

"Um yeah, I write all the time so I figured why not try to make a career around it," Alec said looking away from Magnus's face.

"Not enough of people go to school for something they actually want to pursue, so I'm glad you're following your dream," he said smiling.

"Are you in school?" Alec asked, Magnus looked to be around his age, but there was an aura around that made him seem older.

"I'm about to start my first year at ICC, the International Culinary Centre, here in New York. Like you, following my passion in the hopes of creating a career," he said.

"Wow that school's intense I hear, maybe in a few years I'll be eating at one of your restaurants," Alec said smiling, and unconsciously moving a bit closer towards him.

"Just like how in a few years I'll be sitting reading one of your bestselling novels," Magnus said finishing his drink and flashing one of his megawatt smiles. Alec couldn't help but stare at him. This close to him he could tell that Magnus's skin was the colour of golden honey, his eyes were a mix of green and gold, and surrounded in a swirl of charcoal glitter, his lips had the faintest of gloss covering them. Alec could feel his heart beat increasing, and he shifted in his seat confused as to why he was feeling this way, and decided to blame it on the alcohol.

"Would you like to dance Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice sounding almost like a purr. Alec couldn't think clearly so all he did was nod, and then he was following Magnus out onto the dance floor.

"I don't really dance all that much, or at all really," Alec said as they stood in front of each other.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to follow my lead," Magnus said moving closer and putting his hands on Alec's waist, pulling him closer towards him. "Don't be scared," he whispered in his ear.

Alec bit his lip to stop a pathetic whimper from escaping his mouth, and awkwardly placed his hand on Magnus's hips. He really had no idea what he was doing, and was thankful when Magnus started to move in time to the music, even though it caused heat to spread through Alec. The way that Magnus moved his body was so fluid and sensual that all thoughts instantly disappeared from Alec, all thoughts but those about Magnus that is. He kept his hands lightly holding onto Magnus's hips, a few inches separated them from touching, and that was slowly driving Alec crazy. He jumped a bit as Magnus moved his arms to rest casually on his shoulders, and then his hands trailed down the back of Alec's neck causing him to shudder and move closer toward him. Effectively closing the remaining space between them. Alec was basically panting by this point, heat swirled through his body, and he knew he must be bright red at this point, but he didn't care. All he could think about was how close Magnus was, and how good his body felt pressed up against his. He moved his hips without thinking, and had to bite back a moan at how good the sensation felt.

He saw Magnus grin, and then felt him roll his hips against his. This time he couldn't hold back the moan that fell through his lips, he was practically shaking with want. All he could think was how badly he wanted to feel Magnus's lips on his. He didn't know what was happening, he had never felt this intense pull towards anyone before, especially not towards a guy. But with the alcohol clouding his mind he didn't care right now that he was grinding up against a guy, and that all he wanted to do was pull his mouth towards his own.

"Alec are you alright?" Magnus whispered looking down at him.

"Yes," Alec answered before doing something totally unlike him. He put his hands around Magnus's neck and brought his face down towards his, catching his mouth in the kiss he had been aching for. Magnus's mouth was warm on his, and tasted like tequila and watermelon lip gloss. Alec relaxed once he felt Magnus's lips move with his, and then he was melting into the kiss. After a few moments of what Alec thought was sheer bliss he felt Magnus's tongue trace the seal of his lips asking for entrance, which Alec eagerly gave. He moaned when Magnus' tongue moved over his own, and grabbed harder onto Magnus's hips to keep from falling over from the sensations coursing through his body. They were still vaguely moving along to the beat of the music surrounding them, but the feel of Magnus's tongue was slowly taking over, and Alec was finding it hard to think. He pressed his lips harder into his, drawing a moan from Magnus, and brought his hands to curl in his hair. Alec felt Magnus move his hands from around his neck to slowly brush down to rest on his ass, Alec's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Magnus give a small squeeze. He ended up thrusting his hips against Magnus', causing them to both groan with need. Alec was getting dizzy from lack of air, he couldn't make sense of the thoughts whirling around his brain, or the feelings that were taking control of him. He has never felt this intense need for someone in all of his nineteen years, and the fact that he was feeling it for Magnus confused him even further. He felt Magnus bite his lower lip, and that almost made him fall apart completely. All he wanted was more Magnus, he wanted to taste every inch of his skin, and make him feel the same things he was feeling. But he didn't know the first thing to do, he wasn't experienced as he was sure Magnus was. The feel of this man's lips on his, and the feel of his body against his own was taking over his senses, and even though he wanted Magnus so badly, the thought of how intense this need was scared him.

He quickly broke apart and took a step back, once again separating their bodies. He missed the warmth at once, but he knew he couldn't continue, he was too scared to find out where it would lead.

"Alec what's wrong?" Magnus asked, his voice husky from kissing.

"I…I have to go, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm sorry," And before Magnus could say anything Alec took off into the crowd. He needed to find Maia, he had to get out of there. After a few seconds of frantic searching he found her sitting down at their table nursing a glass of water.

"Alec there you are," she said as soon as she saw him.

"We have to go," he said. She took one look at him and knew he was serious, that something had happen. And she didn't ask any questions, she just grabbed her purse and followed him out the door and into the street. All Alec could think about as they found a cab and headed back home was that he hadn't wanted to leave Magnus, and that he could still taste watermelon on his lips.

* * *

 **Oh poor Alec, not knowing what he wants, or at least too scared to let himself want it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I can't wait to post the** **next one! So far I've written 7 chapters, so I won't be late uploading! Please comment 'cause it will make me super happy :)**


	2. College Bound

**Hey there** **lovelies I have another chapter for you! I really can't wait for you all to read this! Also can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story, the response just blew me away! :) I won't ramble on anymore and let the reading commence :)**

 **Also as usual I don't own these wonderful characters, that right goes to Cassandra, I just make them do what I want.**

* * *

Alec shifted in his seat, and thanked the flight attendant for his drink. He took a sip before turning to continue looking out the window, watching the sun mixing with the clouds as they flew closer towards his new home. He took a deep breath to settle the nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew he could do this, it was what he had been dreaming about for the past four years. It wasn't so much leaving home that was bothering him, it was mostly about leaving Maia. They grew up together, and she knew everything about him. He couldn't imagine finding someone in California that could ever be as close to him as she was.

He also couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened the night before. The image of Magnus was burned into his brain, and the taste of his lips could still be felt faintly on his. He couldn't sort through his thoughts to figure out what was going on in his mind, and hated that he was confused as to what he felt. Alec sighed and sunk down in his seat, letting his mind drift back to last night.

 _"_ _Alec you have to tell me what's wrong. You haven't said one word since we left the club, and you look completely freaked out," Maia said as they entered her living room._

 _"_ _I can't," he said sitting down on the couch. He was biting his lip, and running his figures through his hair. Clearly uncomfortable at her persistent asking. He didn't know if he could say out loud what he did with Magnus, that would make it too real._

 _"_ _Why can't you? I'm your best friend Alec, you know you can tell me anything," she said sitting down beside him._

 _"_ _How could I tell you this, I can't even say it out loud,"_

 _"_ _Alec you're scaring me, what ever happened it can't be a bad as you think it is. I'm here for you to tell me anything," Maia said grabbing his hand. He took in a shaky breath, and found a spot to focus on in the floor. If we was going to tell her he should just get it over with all at once._

 _"_ _I kissed a guy," he whispered._

 _"_ _What!" Maia exclaimed, shocked as to what she just heard. "Sorry that came out louder than I intended. I just meant, you need to fill me in on what happened."_

 _"_ _I met this guy at the bar, when I went to get water. We starting talking, and I don't know, we just clicked instantly. I didn't want to ever stop talking to him, that's how I felt. And for some reason I couldn't stop looking at him. He had this look to him that just demanded your attention. After a while he asked me to dance, and there was just this need in me to say yes. It was awkward at first, since I had no idea what I was doing. But he made it seem easy, and I was actually enjoying it. A little too much probably, since after a while all I could think about was feeling his lips on mine. So I kissed him, which was completely unlike me, but I couldn't help myself. He kissed me back, and I just never wanted it to stop..." he trailed off, going completely red._

 _A few minutes of silence passed before he dared to look up at Maia. He was shocked to see her smiling at him._

 _"_ _Alec the way you just described everything, that was pretty beautiful. Clearly this guy made you feel something, and just because it was a_ guy _shouldn't really matter," she said._

 _"_ _I just don't understand, I've never been this attracted to anyone before. And because it's a guy is freaking me out a little. I just don't know what to do," Alec said letting his face fall into his hands. He felt Maia run her hands along his back, and even though he was currently going through hell, it did comfort him a bit._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter that you haven't liked other guys, you kissed him because you wanted to. That's all that really matters, you don't have to label yourself after just this one kiss," Maia said reassuringly._

 _"_ _I guess you're right, and I'm never going to see him again anyway. Thanks Maia, you've actually made me feel better," Alec said smiling a little._

 _"_ _Well don't act all surprised, I've helped before. I'm glad you're feeling better though. What was his name, just to be curious?"_

 _"_ _Magnus," Alec said, smiling at the way it sounded on his lips._

The sound of the caption over the speakers shook Alec out of his thoughts, and he quickly buckled his seat belt. He had to stop thinking about Magnus, he was never going to see him again. It was just one drunken night, and he had to put it behind him. He was starting a new chapter in his life, he needed a clear head to get through theses next few weeks. He stuffed his books back into his carry on, vowing to put Magnus out of his mind for good.

* * *

Alec stood out in the hallway looking at the black painted 94 on his door, which would take him into his dorm room. If he ever got the strength to open it. He didn't know what would be waiting for him on the other side, of course he knew what the room looked like. Just your basic dorm room, two single beds, two desks, two closets. It was his roommate that he knew nothing about. He didn't know if he was already in there or not, would it be better if he was or wasn't? He took a small step back from the door, and almost ended up tripping over one of his boxes. He sighed and realized he was being stupid, he would have to go in there eventually so why prolong it. Drawing in a breath he grabbed the handle and pushed open the door, but with more force then he thought. "Shit," someone yelled as the door flew into them.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind the door," Alec said as he dropped his bag, and ran into the room.

"It's all good, no harm done," the guy said turning to face him. "I'm Nick by the way."

"Alec, who promises that the rest of the year will be abuse free," he said laughing.

"That's good to know," Nick said. "Anyway, I'm glad you're finally here, even if you did just smack me with the door."

"I feel like you're never going to let me live this down," Alec mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "And yeah I would have been here sooner but I got lost, and was having trouble maneuvering all my stuff through the building," he said motioning to the countless boxes and suitcases that crowded the hallway.

"Well I was just about to head out to meet up with my girlfriend, but I could give you a hand bringing in all your stuff first," Nick said stepping out into the hallway.

"Oh sure, that would be great, thanks," Alec said moving out of the room to grab some boxes of his own. A few minutes later everything was piled on his bed, waiting to be put away.

"I'll leave you to unpack everything, but we'll need to hang out later. I'll introduce you to my group. We all kind of came here after high school together, but I'm sure you'll fit right in with us," Nick said as he grabbed his keys off one of the desks.

"Okay sounds good, I'll see you later then," Alec said giving a wave as Nick left, the door closing shut behind him. He sat down on an empty space on his bed to survey his room. Thankfully there would be enough space for everything he brought, books mostly. His roommate seemed pretty cool, at least he talked to him. There would be nothing worse than living with someone who never spoke, or someone that was a complete jerk, and Alec didn't think Nick was like that. All he wanted to do was email Maia, but he knew that he needed to unpack first. If he didn't do it now it would take him forever, he would just be sitting waiting for a reply.

It took Alec more than an hour to put everything away, and to get it exactly like he wanted. Once he was done though the room was starting to look a little more like home, if he sat on his desk chair with his back facing Nick's side that is. He grabbed his phone from his desk to find Maia's new email address before grabbing his laptop, and plopping down onto his bed. He had some new emails from his parents, and one from Jace and Isabelle, but he would open those later. All he wanted to do now was see how Maia was settling in.

 **To: OMGLondon**

 **From: aleclightwood**

 **Friday September 7, 2007 4:15pm**

 **Subject: Move in Day**

 **I don't think I told you this before, but your new email address is pretty awesome. It's just like you, and mine is boring and original, just like me. Anyway I know that you're like 7 hours ahead of me so you might not get this email until tomorrow, but I was too excited not to write you the moment I moved in. So far things are pretty good, the plane ride was uneventful (I didn't die in a horrible plane crash). I met my roommate, by slamming a door into him. Yeah I'm definitely not the smoothest guy ever. But he just shook it off (thank god he wasn't pissed) His name's Nick, and he seems nice. Helped me with my stuff before taking off to see his girlfriend. I can't wait to go explore the campus, and for classes to start. I hope you're having a great time in London, which of course you are. I can't wait to hear about everything. You're going to be having so much fun. Message me back as soon as you can!**

Alec sighed as he shut his laptop, hoping that Maia would get back to him soon, but not counting on a reply until the morning at the earliest. He sat on his bed debating whether or not he should start looking through his textbooks. He could hear voices of other students outside his window, and he jumped off his bed to take a look outside. He saw people carrying boxes and pulling suitcase. Some were lounging on the grass, and others threw a football. It was the picture perfect scene of college life, and here he was stuck inside his dorm room. Before he could change his mind he grabbed his key off his desk and stepped out into the hallway. He couldn't be the guy who shut himself up in his room all day, he needed to go out and explore his new home. If not for him then for Maia at least, he needed something to write to her other than how he spent twelve exciting hours in the library.

He quickly found his way out of the building and starting walking through one of the many courtyards. He didn't have any plan as to where he was going, but just walking around campus was a start. After a few minutes of aimless wondering he decided to look for his classes, better now than on his first day of school. He got his time table up on his phone and went in search of his Fiction-Writing class, the one he was most excited for. The grounds of the school were beautiful, and he couldn't believe he was really there. He would have to explore more of California on the weekend, and go to all the typical tourist destinations. He found the building with a little help from one of the many maps littering the campus, and then got completely lost once he entered it. Sure there were signs letting you know where you were, but for some reason that was no help for Alec. He was about to just give up when someone spoke up from one of the benches along the wall.

"You look a little lost, do you need help?" Alec jumped, and then turned bright red. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me, I just didn't see you," Alec mumbled as he turned to face the girl who spoke. "But help would be great, I'm trying to find my classes before the first day, and can't seem to find this one for the life of me."

"What class is it?" The girl asked setting her book down beside her.

"It's Fiction-Writing with Mrs. Gardner-"

"I have that class also, I know exactly where it is. I can take you there if you want," she said standing up and packing up her things, clearly giving Alec no choice.

"Sure thanks," he said following her down the hall. They got to the next floor when she spoke up again.

"So this is your first year here right?"

"Was it the fact that I was completely lost give it away," Alec said smiling a little.

"Yeah pretty much, but how did you get in this class. It's only for second year students," she said surprised.

"I just asked, and they let me in,"

"Really?" She asked sounding impressed.

"No, I had to submit a story as well," he said suppressing a laugh. The girl just glared over her shoulder, but he saw she was fighting a smile.

"Here we are, it is a little out of the way so I get why you couldn't find it," she said pointing at the door in front of them.

"Thank you, I would have still been looking. Do you just want to be my tour guide for the rest of the day," he said jokingly. To his surprise though she said yes.

"You really don't have to, I wasn't being serious," Alec said quickly, not wanting her to feel like she had to.

"I don't mind really, I'm not doing anything at the moment. Plus I'm actually a tour guide here so I know all the places to show you," she said smiling.

"Well if it's no trouble that would be great help. I'm Alec by the way,"

"I'm happy to show you around, and I'm Sarah," she said shaking his hand, before leading him back outside for the grand tour.

* * *

Alec awoke the next morning to sun shinning in his face. He groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm over his face to block the harsh light. After a few moments he reluctantly sat up, the need for coffee was stronger than his desire to stay in bed. As he sat up he saw that Nick was already awake, sitting on his bed typing on his computer.

"Hey you're awake great. I was going to get some breakfast in the dining hall, want to come with me?" he asked setting his laptop down. Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes before answering.

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Awesome, just throw some clothes on and we can head out," he said jumping off his bed and tugging off his shirt. Alec didn't know what to do so he quickly looked down, but not before getting a glimpse of his naked chest. Defined muscle covered by smooth tanned skin, but Alec didn't feel anything about it. There was no stirring in his chest, his face didn't go red, and heat didn't flow through his body. He looked back at Nick and watched the muscles in his back flex as he pulled a new shirt on. To Alec's relief he didn't feel anything once again, and there was no denying that Nick was a good looking guy. Clearly whatever happened with Magnus that night was the result of too much tequila. With this new found information Alec got out of bed and started looking for something to wear. Of course he wasn't gay.

The whole time Alec and Nick were in line getting food he couldn't help but sneak a glance at every guy who passed by, and each time he felt the same as he had looking at Nick. He breathed a sigh of relief as they sat down at a table already crowded with people, Nick's friends.

"Are you alright man?" Nick asked taking a bit of toast.

"Yeah I'm great," Alec said grinning before digging into his own food. After a few minutes of silent eating Nick spoke up again, addressing the whole table.

"So I got word that the first party of the year would be held at Governor's Corner, which is supposed to be _the_ place to party so are you all in?" Everyone, including Alec, nodded in agreement. He had never been to a party before, but he knew that he couldn't miss the first one of his college career. Plus it would be a great way to meet other people, which was what college was for.

After breakfast Nick asked Alec is he wanting to come with them as the explored a little around campus. Alec agreed since there wasn't anything else he was doing, plus getting a feel for everything around him seemed like a good plan.

Even though everyone in the group grew up in California the campus was still new to them, so Alec wasn't the only one who didn't know where he was going. This gave him comfort and before long he was joining in on conversations. They look time walking through campus, and then decided to take a walk through the streets that surrounded their new home. There were shops, and restaurants, everything that a college student could ever need without having to leave the comfort of the campus world. Nick promised that they would take Alec on a real tour of California that weekend, and Alec could hardly wait for that. He couldn't believe that after his short time here he already had friends. This was definitely making the transition a lot easier.

They hung around all afternoon, going into every shop, and just having fun. It wasn't until the sun began to set that they realized they should start getting ready for the party. They all split up after agreeing on a spot to meet later that night. Alec headed back to the dorm alone, since Nick wanted to walk his girlfriend back to her room. Alec didn't mind though since this would give him time to see if Maia had emailed him. He was pleased that when he opened his laptop there was indeed an email waiting.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: OMGLondon**

 **Sunday September 8, 2007 6pm**

 **Subject: Hey Hey Hey!**

 **Omg Alec you didn't die in a freak plane crash yay! Haha, neither did I obviously. Sorry I didn't write sooner, but like you said I was asleep when you wrote yesterday, and I just got the chance to reply now. I was out touring the campus today, and it is fucking incredible! I am just so in love with it Alec, and I just can't believe that I'm really here. At my dream school, in my dream country. Someone pinch me I think I'm dreaming (but don't because I don't want to wake up). Anyway, I'm glad to hear things are going good, and glad your roommate is nice. I don't have a roommate, my room is a single which I don't really mind. The floor I'm on is so social that it's just like having a roommate anyway, or like 20 roommates. I hope you're not holed up in your room, do go out and talk to people, which I know you don't need me telling you to do (I'll stop acting like your mother…) Anyway, tomorrow I'm going out with the people on my floor to do some sightseeing which I can't wait for! And then the day after that school starts for me so I'll be busy busy busy. But of course I will still write to you. I miss you like crazy, and do wish you could be here with me. But I know you're having your own fun in Cali. Wish I could write more but I'm going out for dinner at a pub (a real British pub!) with some girls, and super-hot English guys we met (let me melt) But write back soon and tell me how things are going! Love you.**

Alec laughed once he finished reading, glad that she was having fun though. He figured he had time to reply before he had to get ready for the party.

 **To: OMGLondon**

 **From: aleclightwood**

 **Sunday September 8, 2007 8:30pm**

 **Subject: Love you too**

 **I'm so glad you're having such a great time there, which I so knew you would. And don't you worry you're not dreaming, this is definitely happening. Of course you've managed to make friends with hot British men already, I really should have called ahead and warned them (kidding…but only a little). Hope you're having fun at your first pub experience. I'm having a great time as well, got a tour of the school yesterday by this girl Sarah. She was really nice and I hope that we can be friends, also made some friends with the people my roommate has been hanging out with. I'm actually going to a party with them tonight. I know I can just hear you gasping as you read that, Alec at a party. Well this is the new Alec lightwood, the one that goes to parties, and makes a lot of friends (okay that kinda sounded pathetic, but I'm working on it). I'll message you letting it know how it went. Now I have to go get ready, which will take forever, because as you like to say I have no fashion sense. Which I'm realizing is actually true, if only you were here to help me.**

Alec smiled as he closed his laptop, and then gathered up his shower things. After a quick wash he was standing in front of his wardrobe debating on what to wear when Nick walked in.

"Hey, you're getting ready good. I just need to quickly change and then we can go," he said.

"Okay that sounds good," Alec said grabbing a red shirt from a hanger and pulling it on. He flipped through some of his textbooks while he waited for Nick to get ready, and then they were heading out.

"How long have you and Alice been together?" Alec asked as they left the dorms.

"Two years. I know it's kinda lame to stay with your high school girlfriend after going to college, but I can't really see myself with anyone else," he said smiling thinking about her.

"It's not lame, I can tell you really care about her."

"I do. Do you have a girlfriend, or anyone you see around here?"

"I've never had a girlfriend-"

"Whoa really, okay my friend you have given me a purpose for the night. To get you laid," Nick said throwing his arm around him as they walked towards a group of people standing outside. A few minutes later they found the dorm the party was happening in, and clearly it was already in full swing. Alec took a deep breath before following everyone inside. It didn't take long for everyone to locate the alcohol, and Nick grabbed a few shots and handed some of them to Alec.

"To having a kick ass night," he said before draining two of them. Alec quickly downed his, thankful for the alcohol as it would make the night way more fun.

"Okay so after we get a few more shots in you I will officially begin my role as your wingman," Nick said handing Alec two more shots. He just laughed before draining them in two quick motions.

About half an hour later the alcohol had most definitely moved into Alec's bloodstream, and he was slowly not caring about anything around him. He was in the middle of the crowd dancing with Nick and some friends when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sarah standing there.

"Alec hey," she said smiling. He saw that her face was flushed, and she was a bit unsteady on her feet, basically just how he knew he must look.

"Sarah," he said grinning. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah I would love to," she said grabbing his hand and moving them off towards a corner in the room. Alec grabbed her waist, something he definitely wouldn't have done had he been sober. They started to sway together, with the occasionally grind. The typical cliché drunken party dance. Alec could feel the alcohol streaming through his veins, and he couldn't stop looking into Sarah's eyes. She really was quite beautiful… Before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds his brain caught up to his actions and he broke apart.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was think-" He was cut off though by her lips crashing back onto his, and he quickly lost himself to the feel of her lips. After a few moments of heated kissing Sarah broke away slowly.

"Do you want to maybe go somewhere a little more private?" Alec blinked, knowing full well what she was implying. Instead of saying anything he just kissed her again, before following her up the stairs towards one of the many bedrooms that resided there.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! Believe me that was just as painful to write as it was for you to read. I know I keep ending these chapters in suspense, but come on it makes it more fun** **that way. Plus it will keep everyone on edge until the next chapter. Clearly I'm cruel, but I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review since it will make me happy :) Until Sunday everyone!**


	3. Surprises

**Hey lovelies, so this chapter is going to have some jumps in time. There's little scenes spanning 5 years, so Alec will be 24 once this chapter ends. Hope you enjoy this (Oh and the book that is mentioned _The Neighbour,_ is a book written by Lisa Gardner, I just used her title. I do recommend you check her out though, her books are amazing if you like thrillers) anyway on to the story!**

* * *

 _1 year later (September 4, 2008)_

"Hey man!" Someone yelled from across the courtyard. Alec reluctantly tore himself away from the book he was reading, already knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Nick," Alec said as he plopped down on the grass beside him.

"So I unpacked my things in our room, I also brought a t.v that I hooked up in our living room. Second year dorms are so much sweeter," Alec nodded in agreement.

"So what have you been up to all summer? Some friend you are, hardly ever messaging me for four months." Nick said punching Alec's shoulder.

"Sorry, and it wasn't just you, I hardly talked with anyone this summer. I was too busy with everything that was going on. The internship I applied to a couple months before school let out, well I ended up getting it. I spent my summer getting coffee, and editing endless amounts of manuscripts. I also started my own novel-"

"Whoa dude really, that's insane. Do I ever get to read it?"

"No way, I've only gotten through a rough few chapters. Nobody but me is going to read it until it's done," Alec said shredding grass in his hands.

"Really, not even Maia? You sent her stuff you wrote last year for your classes,"

"Well I mean, maybe Maia. But she's been my friend since we were born, I hardly think about her reading my things, it's just natural,"

"I'm hurt that we aren't close enough yet, but I get it," Nick said grinning. "So were there any hot chicks in this internship with you, seeing as Sarah went home this summer I'm sure you found another friend with benefits."

"Well there was this one girl, her name was Katlin. She was pretty fun, but it was only a summer fling," Alec said blushing as he spoke, still not used to talking about this kind of stuff.

"I'm just glad we have separate rooms this year," Alec was about to comment on his remark when his phone beeped with a new message, it was from Sarah.

"I have to go, meeting Sarah for lunch," Alec said gathering up his things.

"I don't understand how you two stayed friends, seeing as you're no longer sleeping together," Nick said laying down on the grass.

"We like hanging out together," Alec said shrugging not really seeing the big deal.

"I'm just saying, weird," Alec said he would see him later in their dorm, and then headed off to meet with Sarah.

When Alec got home later that evening Nick wasn't there, so he was most likely at his girlfriend's place. Alec kind of loved that they were still together after three years, and at the same time he couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine being with the same girl for that long, one of the reasons he didn't start a relationship with Sarah. Sure she was great, but he only really saw her as a friend. And someone he occasionally slept with. He was glad that they were still friends after they broke things off at the beginning of summer, and she didn't think there was anything odd about it. So he just shook off what Nick had said earlier. Before he starting back into his novel he decided to see if he had any mail from Maia, which thankfully he did.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: maiaLondon**

 **September 4, 2008 6:23pm**

 **Subject: Let Me Read Your Novel!**

 **Hey hey! I hope the start of your second year is going great so far, mine sure is. I ended up staying with the people I lived with over the summer, all the friends I made last year. Which was exactly the right move, they are so awesome. I hate that we didn't see each other all summer, but your internship was an opportunity you just couldn't pass up. And I didn't want to leave London anyway. You never told me how it was when Jace and Isabelle came up to visit for the last two weeks, I must hear all. Also you have to let me read the novel you're working on, and once you're done you better turn it over to a publisher. I just know you're going to be a world famous author one day! Anyway I have to go, getting textbooks today, so much fun. Message when you can!**

 **Ps…you better tell me all about that girl from the summer. Who knew that one day my little Alec would become such a player!**

Alec laughed at that last part, knowing how Maia must have looked while writing it. He sighed and got more comfortable in bed before replying.

 **To: maiaLondon**

 **From: aleclightwood**

 **September 4, 2008 7:45pm**

 **Subject: So Not a Player**

 **Hey there girl, I'm glad you're having fun with your roommates. Don't know if I told you that Nick and I decided to live which each other again. Back in the dorm rooms for this year, but the ones for second years are so much nicer. Oh yes the famous brother and sister visit. It wasn't actually that bad, they were behaved…well Jace was more so which I found shocking. I thought for sure he would be all over the "beach babes" as he calls them. But he told me he met someone at NYC, her name is Clary, and he wouldn't stop texting her the entire time he was here. I swear he's in love with her already, I could just see something shine in his eyes every time they talked. It's actually really cute. As for the girl from the intern, he name was Katlin, but she was just for the summer. Nothing long term…so I guess the player thing isn't actually too wrong now that I think of it. I just can't see myself with anyone long term yet. I know you want to read what I've gotten done so far with my book, but give me some more time woman. You will read it soon enough, but I don't know if I'll ever get enough courage to hand it into anyone for real. But maybe with your help I can do it. I'm actually about to start writing some of it now so I'm gunna go. Talk to you later!**

Alec shut off his email and pulled up his novel, he settled more in his bed and got down to business, wondering if he would ever actually get this book published one day.

* * *

 _September 7, 2009_

Alec collapsed on top of the couch, completely exhausted from the hours of moving furniture he had just gone through, the fact that it had been all upstairs made it worse. He felt Nick plop down beside him, but he was too tired to open his eyes.

"I'm never moving anything ever again," Nick groaned.

"Didn't you say you would help Alice with her stuff?" Alec asked smirking.

"Shit I forgot all about that," Nick said. "Sometimes I wish I was more like you, just sleeping with girl after girl. Not getting attached in a long-term relationship," Alec looked up at him.

"Do you really want that, you and Alice are so great together?"

"No I don't really want it, I love Alice and never want to not have her in my life. But at least you don't have to help anyone move more furniture," Nick said reluctantly getting up. "If I'm not back in a few hours it means I'm dead under a couch somewhere."

"Okay, do I get your stuff if that happens?" Nick just chucked a book at him, narrowly missing his head. He was laughing though, Alec waved him off before grabbing his computer. He had an email from Maia.

 **To: aleclightwood**

 **From: maiaLondon**

 **September 7, 2009 3:30pm**

 **Subject: 3rd year!**

 **Can you believe that we only have two more years of school ahead of us…well I guess I have more since I hope to get into law school, but that is beside that point. Everything is going by so fast, just like this summer did. I was so happy though that I got to come down to Cali for a few weeks, seeing you was the best thing ever. And I swear you need to hand that book into someone, you could even hand it in to the publishing house you've been interning in. I know you're already working on another one, I swear by the time you graduate you'll have written like 5 novels. I hope this summer you can come up to London, I know you want to meet Matt, and I really want you guys to get to know each other. I can't keep all the girls you're seeing straight, so who ever you're on to now I hope she's great, though I know you don't sleep with any complete bitches, so at least you have standards. I have to get going though, going out to the pub with Matt in a few minutes. Write back soon!**

Alec decided to wait a bit until he wrote back, she wouldn't get in until the next day anyway. Instead he got back to writing his second novel, Maia was right, by the time he graduated he would probably have five books done by the rate he was going.

* * *

 _June 18, 2011_

Alec could feel sweat dripping down his back and cursed once again for those who organized to have graduation outside on one of the hottest days so far this summer. He looked behind him and found Nick, who waved and then fanned himself. Alec grinning and turned back around to watch the dean finish up his speech. He couldn't believe that he was finished school and that he would be outside in the real world in no time. Beginning to make a living with his writing. Before he left for the ceremony he had gotten an email from his publishing house, they were going ahead with his novel. He would be a real printed author in about 2 months, and he was finding it hard to believe. After much persistence from Maia he finally turned in his first book after Christmas, and for some reason they had decided to publish it. He was riding a high that he really didn't think he would come off. His thought were broken by the people around him standing up, and he quickly joined them in throwing his hat in the air. He had graduated.

* * *

 _October 16, 2011_

Alec took his coffee from the barista and smiled before turning around to go back to his table. His book has been on the shelves for almost two months now, and according to his publisher it was slowly working its way up on the New York Times Bestsellers list. He had just handed in his second, and was already in the middle of this third. He hadn't finished five like Maia had predicted, but he was doing pretty good he thought. He was jolted out of his mind when he bumped into someone.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," he said, thankful he didn't spill any coffee on the girl in front of him. "I wasn't paying attention.

"Don't worry it's okay, no harm done," she said smiling. He then saw a look of surprise cross her face. "You're Alec Lightwood aren't you?"

"Yeah I am,"

"I just bought your book the other day, _The Neighbour,_ and I admit I finished it in one night. It was crazy good, and freaked me out so much I couldn't sleep with the lights off," she said laughing.

"Well I'm glad you loved it, but I am sorry about terrifying you so much," Alec said, even though that was something he tried to achieve in his writing.

"Don't be sorry about that, I love books that can scare me. That just means the author did his job. Which you did amazingly,"

"I'm flattered, this is my first book so I'm not quite used to people coming up and complementing me on my writing,"

"Well you should get used to it, it's going to be happening a lot. I can't wait until your next one," she said smiling.

"What's your name by the way?" Alec asked as they sat down at his table.

"I'm Katie."

* * *

 _July 14, 2013_

 **To: MaiaRoberts**

 **From: AlecLightwood**

 **Subject: NYC!**

 **Okay I know I should be calling you, but I'm too busy getting packed and stuff. Anyway, I'm so glad you're in New York right now. I really still can't believe that you moved back there, but you did get an amazing job offer so it makes sense. So I should be down by Sunday, so we must meet up. I still can't believe that Jace is getting married, even though it's horrible to say I didn't think him and Clary would last this long. But she makes him really happy, so I'm glad he found someone. There is something I've been keeping from you. I'm not just coming back to NYC for the wedding, I'm moving back. It's just the best place an author can be. I'm going to be staying with my parents until I find myself a place. There's also something else, I'm not moving on my own. Do you remember the girl I was talking about, Katie, well I proposed a few weeks ago and she said yes. I'm finally settling down, who would have thought right? I can't wait until you meet her, she's great. But I'm gunna go now, see you in a few days!**

* * *

 ** _Soo I understand if you all want to kill me, how ever could I let this happen! But I promise it gets better soon, also I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others, it was more of a filler to get to where everything happens, the rest of the chapters will be longer! Review and tell me your thoughts and maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner ;) Until then!_**


	4. Meeting Again

**Hey** **lovelies! As promised here's the next chapter a few days early :) I've also decided that I'm going to be uploading on Wednesday's and Sunday's from now on, so you'll have more to look forward to! Now to get on with the reading!**

* * *

"Alec!" Jace and Isabelle yelled the moment they saw their brother moving through the crowd of people that cluttered the airport. Alec had just enough time to look their way before he was being smothered in a giant hug. He laughed and threw his arms around them.

"I never thought I'd say this, but god I've missed you guys," Alec said once they broke apart.

"Of course you've missed us, without us your life would be quite dull," Jace said grinning.

"I like to think my life is very fulfilled thank you very much," Alec said rolling his eyes. Jace just patted him on the shoulder before looking around.

"Where's Katie, you didn't forget to bring her did you?"

"She went to go get our bags. She said she wanted me to see you guys myself before she came over," Alec told them as he moved his bag to the floor.

"Well I think you should go help her, she's behind us and looks to be struggling with those bags." Isabelle said pointing to the blond behind Alec. He turned around and smiled before going over to assist.

A few minutes later they returned, laughing about something that was shared between them. The second they sat their bags down Isabelle launched herself at Katie.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" She squealed, "And I can't believe that it has taken this long for us to meet in person, not just on Skype." Katie hugged her back squealing a bit as well.

"I know I hate that we haven't been to visit, but as you know Alec couldn't leave with everything going on with his books, and I had my job to look after. But now since we're moving here we're going to be able to see a lot of each other which will be great," Katie said, before she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw the shocked look on Isabelle's face.

"Oh shit I wasn't meant to tell you that,"

"You're moving here!" Isabelle and Jace both screamed, eyes darting between Katie and Alec.

"How could you not tell us this," Jace said.

"Well it was meant to be a surprise," Alec said glaring at Katie, but he was smiling. "I was going to tell everyone when we got to mom and dad's place. So you guys can't say anything until we do okay," he said looking at his siblings.

"Our lips are sealed," Isabelle assured him. "But we should head out, I know everyone can't wait to see you." Alec nodded in agreement and grabbed the bags.

"Lead the way to the car," he said as they moved towards the doors. The ride to his parents house went by fairly quickly, with him pointing out places from his childhood to Katie as they drove past. He promised to take her on a proper tour the next day. They were soon pulling into the driveway and Alec felt a warm feeling move through him at the site of his old home. He really had missed it here.

"I'll grab your bags," Jace said already grabbing some. "You two just head inside." Alec took Katie's hand and lead her through the front door. Their bags were left in the entryway as they all made their way into the living room.

"Alec, Katie!" Everyone yelled as they entered the room. Alec smiled as he saw his parents, Maia, and Clary sitting on the couches that took up the room.

"Hey everyone," he said stepping further into the room. Greetings and hugs were exchanged before everyone sat down with drinks in hand.

"I would like to make a toast to Jace and Clary," Alec said as everyone settled down. "Even though I can't believe he decided to settle down, I am glad that he chose to do it with you Clary, you make him a better man. And it finally gave me a reason to come down and see all of you again," Alec said laughing.

"Cheers," Jace said smiling. "But no more mushy stuff until my actual wedding day, I don't think I can take much more," He said blushing, which surprised everyone. After that everyone kind of broke off into little groups, and to Alec's horror he saw Katie huddled in a corner talking with Isabelle, he could only imagine what his sister was saying about him. His thoughts were thankfully stopped when Maia came and sat down beside him.

"God I'm glad you're back, I've missed you," she said hugging him tight.

"I've missed you too," he said smiling. "So how is it being back in New York after living in London for so long?"

"It's definitely a change, it's weird not hearing British accents everywhere. But I love being back here, it's home to me. Plus I love my job with Alexander Dudelson," she said smiling. "Plus with you moving back here it's just going to get better. When are you planning on telling everybody your news," she whispered.

"I thought I would tell everyone over dinner, which should be any minute now," As if on cue his mother came back in announcing that supper was ready. Everyone got up and eagerly made their way into the dinning room. Once the food had been served and drinks replenished Alec coughed and stood up.

"So everyone, I have something to say, well umm actually two things to tell you. The first one is I'm moving back to New York, and umm Katie is moving in with me. She's not moving in as my girlfriend though, she's moving in as my fiancé." Everyone started talking at once, too excited to know what to say. Isabelle spoke up first.

"I really can't believe that both of my brothers are getting married before I do, but I'm too damn happy about all of this to care. I can't wait until we're all sister in laws," she said to Katie and Clary. "Also where is the ring, I have to see it." Katie reached into her sweater pocket where she had put the ring once she had got off the plane, she looked at it fondly before handing it across the table to Isabelle. She squealed as she took in the diamond surrounded by blue sapphires, it was soon making it's way around the table as everyone swooned over it. Once it got back to Katie she put it on her finger where it belonged.

"I don't mean to take the focus off Jace and Clary's wedding, but I did want to tell everyone now before it somehow got leaked. Hope you're alright with this man," Alec said looking over at his brother.

"Of course I am, I'm so happy for both of you. And now there's two bachelor parties to look forward to," he said laughing. Alec just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He looked over at Katie and took her hand in his kissing it lightly. Dinner started up again, and Alec looked around the table at his family knowing that there was no other place he would rather be.

Once the food was eaten and the dishes were cleared away everyone moved back into the living room for dessert and cozied up by the fire to eat and continue talking. As the night wore on Alec could feel himself dozing off, and when he looked over at Katie he could see that she was fading as well.

"Do you want to head up to bed honey," he asked her. She nodded, grateful to sleep after the long flight. They said they're goodnights to everyone and then headed up to the guest room that was set up for them. After getting ready they fell into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Alec woke up the next morning he was surprised to find the bed empty. Confused as to where Katie was he threw on his university sweater and went in search of her. It didn't take long though as he heard laughter coming from the kitchen and found Katie in there with Isabelle. They were leaning on the counter as what looked like pancakes were cooking on the stove.

"Alec you're up," Katie said leaning up to kiss him as he got closer. "We're making breakfast, it should be ready soon."

"It smells pretty good actually. When did you get up, I didn't hear you," Alec said popping a blueberry in his mouth.

"Not that long ago. I went in search of coffee and ran into Isabelle, so we decided to make breakfast for everyone," Katie said setting the plate of pancakes on the island.

"Well look at you two bonding, just don't tell too many embarrassing stories Izzy," Alec said shooting his sister a glare.

"I don't think I can promise that," she said winking at Katie who snorted. Alec blushed and then grabbed the pancakes, mumbling to himself as he took them into the dining room. They had all just made up a plate when Jace and Clary walked in.

"We smelled food to we thought we'd come check it out," Clary said sitting down.

"Well we made a lot of pancakes so help yourself," Isabelle said refilling her coffee mug.

"Wait where's mom and dad?" Alec asked setting his fork down.

"Oh your parents left as we were making breakfast, something about an emergency at the hospital and that they wouldn't be back till later," Katie informed him. He rolled his eyes, used to his parents always leaving to deal with work.

"So Katie I thought after breakfast I could give you a tour. Show you the places I went to when I lived here," Alec said turning to look at her.

"That would be awesome, I've never been to New York so a day walking around the city would be a dream."

"Just be back before six, we're going out to dinner tonight," Jace said grabbing another pancake. Alec nodded and went back to his food, already planning all the places he wanted to show Katie.

Once the dished were cleared up and Alec and Katie were dressed they headed out. The first stop on Alec's list was his old high school, Alicante. It wasn't too far from the house so it didn't take long to walk there.

"You'll have to show me your old high school year books, you still have them don't you?" Katie asked as they walked across the football field.

"I'm sure they're somewhere in the house, probably in one of the boxes in the attic. I wasn't as cool as I so clearly am now, so I wasn't featured very prominently in them," Alec said.

"I would have thought you were cool," Katie said slipping her hand into his. They reached the front doors and slipped inside, it was lunch time so no one would really notice two extra people roaming the halls. Alec showed her what class rooms he could remember being in, and everything that went on in them. He took her to the cafeteria, the auditorium, and then the library where he spent most of his time. As they were leaving the building Katie sighed and smiled.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I liked that, I liked getting to know more about you when you were younger. You don't talk about it a lot."

"I guess I don't really, I never really thought about that. Well I'm sure at some point my mom will bring out the baby pictures and then you'll learn way more than you wanted to," Alec said laughing.

"So where to next?" She asked grabbing his hand.

"I thought we could go to this cafe that I went to all the time for some coffee, and then drink them as we walk through broadway," he said grinning, knowing that Katie always wanted to go there. She just squealed and pulled him towards the street so they could find a cab.

* * *

"You do know that we are moving here, you didn't have to buy the entire line of New York tourism merchandise," Alec said three hours later as they made their way up the steps to his parents house.

"Yeah but once we move here I won't be a tourist anymore. Plus I like getting the cheesy t-shirts and such when I go to new places, and like just let me do my thing," she said sticking her tongue out. Alec just laughed and opened the door.

"Good you guys are back," Isabelle said the moment they entered the house.

"Were you waiting for us here the whole time or something?" Alec asked taking his shoes off.

"No of course not, I heard you two coming up the walkway."

"Anyway, we're back before six so what's up?" Katie asked setting her bags down.

"You still have to get ready. This restaurant is hella fancy, it's going to take you a while to look presentable," Isabelle said looking Alec over.

"I feel like this is a dig at me, though girls take way longer to get ready," he said motioning to them both.

"Yeah but you have no sense of fashion, so really you're going to take longer to get my approval," she said matter of factly. Alec realized there was no point in arguing any more so he just said he was going to take a shower and then headed upstairs.

"Okay so let me see those dresses you were talking about this morning," Katie said to Isabelle as they headed upstairs.

An hour and a half later Alec was dressed, in an Isabelle approved outfit. He had to borrow something from Jace as Izzy denied everything he brought with him. So he was wearing some sort of black jean/dress pants mix, with a button down purple shirt. He had to admit he liked his look, and would probably be shopping where ever it was that Jace did. He went downstairs to wait in the living room for the girls as they weren't ready yet. He found his brother sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey I said you would look good didn't I," Jace said when Alec walked into the room.

"Yeah you were right. I do happen to like this outfit, you'll have to tell me where you shop, I think I need some new clothes."

"Izzy will probably end up burning all the ones you have with you anyway so it's a good idea." Alec nodded in agreement of this, knowing Izzy that was exactly what she would want to do.

"So you nervous at all about the wedding yet?" He asked sitting beside Jace.

"Not so much, mostly excited right now. But I know that closer to the date I'll get more so."

"It's not too long now, just a week away, and you'll be a married man. I really never thought I'd say those words," Alec said grinning.

"I know, I never thought that either. Clary is something special though, she's-smoking hot," he said getting up off the couch. Alec was confused before he turned around and saw the girls entering the room. His eyes went wide when he saw Katie, she looked stunning in the flowing black dress Isabelle lent her. It highlighted her blond hair falling down her shoulders in light curls.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her towards him.

"Why thank you," she said giggling, pleased with his reaction. "You look positively handsome yourself."

"Okay so if everyone is done ogling their partner we can go now," Isabelle said as she held open the front door. Everyone just laughed before following her out the door and into the waiting cab.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking into the restaurant, La Sirena. According to Jace, Izzy, and Clary, this has been the hottest place to eat ever since it opened two years ago.

"Reservation for Lightwood," Jace told the man at the front desk when they entered. He looked at the computer and then motioned for them to follow as he lead them to their table. Alec used this time to look around the place. The tables were strategically placed so no once was sitting too close to anyone else, the walls were covered in white and had blue lightening reflecting off them making it look like an ocean. There were lights coming down from the ceiling, setting the mood for magic and romance. They past by the bar, which was purple and almost seemed to be glittering. This place was nothing like Alec had ever seen, it was jaw dropping.

"This place is amazing," Katie whispered as they sat down at their table. Their waiter arrived at that moment, setting their menus down, and said to peruse the wine list. They ordered a bottle of red and white for the table before looking down at their menus.

"Jace had to make our reservations two months ago, this place is always booked solid," Clary said taking a sip of wine.

"I can see why though, if the food matches the atmosphere we are definitely in for the perfect night," Isabelle said. The conversation halted as everyone tried to decide what to order. Everything sounded amazing, and Alec was having a hard time figuring out what he wanted. When the waiter came back he decided to order brick pressed chicken with chilis, eggplant and basil, or Galletto al Mattoon as it was called. Once the waiter took down their orders they lifted their wine to toast Clary and Jace.

"To one of the most perfect couples, let them have a most perfect wedding," Katie said smiling. They all clinked their glasses before taking a drink.

Conversation flowed throughout the night, fuelled by wine and the most incredible dinner ever eaten. For dessert they order ed Pizzelle e Cioccolato for the table, sharing as they were too full for their own, but they couldn't leave without trying something. Once they left they walked down the streets of New York, laughing and telling stories about one another until they figured they should get a cab. When they got back home they bid each other goodnight before going into their separate rooms.

Alec was lying on his back in bed when Katie re-entered after brushing her teeth. He glanced up at her and was shocked to see her standing at the foot of the bed wearing red lace panties and nothing else. He swallowed, hard, as she crawled over to him. He didn't have time to say anything as her lips were soon covering his in a demanding kiss. He went with it, soon flipping her over so he was on top of her. She bit her lip and grinned as he removed what little she had on, and then everything was forgotten as they got lost in each others lips and hands moving across their bodies.

* * *

"Good morning," Alec said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Izzy replied as she flipped through the magazine in front of her, sipping her coffee. Alec was just making toast when Katie bounced in.

"You're very chipper this morning," he said smiling.

"Isabelle and I are going shopping today. Shopping in New York is a whole new experience," she said dreamily.

"So this is when it starts, ditching the fiancé to hang out with the sister in law."

"Well I am a lot more awesome," Izzy said grinning. Alec just rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"I hope you guys have fun, I suppose I can find something to do today."

"You'll probably end up in a bookstore somewhere," Izzy said.

"That's not all I do," he said biting into his toast.

"If you say so," Izzy said as she left to get dressed.

* * *

A couple hours later Alec was sipping his coffee as he looked through the books in front of him. _Okay so maybe I do go to bookstores quite a bit, but I don't see anything wrong with that. This doesn't mean she has to know this was where I was._ Alec was thinking to himself as he picked up a book. He was reading the back of it when he heard a voice behind him.

"Alec Lightwood, if it isn't the one and only." Alec turned around to see caramel coloured skin and golden green eyes. "I told you that you would become a bestseller one day," the man said. Alec felt like all the air had just been sucked out of the store, he couldn't move, or think.

"Magnus," he breathed.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that was cruel to just end it like that. But at least you all have something to look forward to in the next chapter! Just be happy that Magnus is finally back :) Review, review 'cause you're all so amazing at it!**


	5. Bane & Bachelor Parties

Alec was holding the coffee mug tightly in his hands, looking down into it like it held the answers to what he was meant to say. Magnus was sitting in front of him at the table they snagged once they entered the coffee shop, which was across the street from the bookstore. After the shock of seeing Magnus again, Alec had quickly suggested they go for coffee to catch up. Now he was cursing himself for that idea since now he had no clue what to say, there was something about this man that caused every thought in his mind to disappear.

"So how's California, assuming you're still there that is. Though the cover of your last book did say that was where you lived," Magnus said taking a sip of his latte. Alec looked up at him, thankful that he started the conversation.

"You read my books?" He asked in wonder, and then bit his lip 'cause of course he does since he basically just said so.

"Of course I read them, there too amazing not to. You're writing is definitely something else Alec."

"Wow, thank you. And umm, to answer your question, I did live in Cali. But as of two days ago I've moved back here. Though I still have to find a place to live, I'm actually here right now for my brothers wedding. It's in a week, and then after that I'm going to be looking for a place. Sorry I'm rambling aren't I," Alec said blushing. Magnus just grinned.

"Don't worry I'd stop you if I thought you were."

"I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous," he said, then quickly regretted it.

"You're nervous talking to me?" Alec could feel his blush deepening.

"Well it's just, I mean, the last time we saw each other…" He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"We were making out on a dance floor, until you ran away that is," Magnus said smirking. "That was six years ago, no need to blush, though you're adorable when you do." This remark just made Alec blush even more.

"I'm engaged," he suddenly blurted out, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Well the back of your book definitely didn't say anything about that," Magnus mumbled before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah it's umm new. I only proposed a few weeks ago, I just told my family about it a couple days ago. Her name's Katie, and she's really, ummm, nice," he finished lamely, not knowing why he didn't say something more about the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. It might have had something to do with the look of shock that quickly passed over Magnus' face when he said _her_.

"Congratulations," Magnus said, all signs of shock replaced with his smile. "You have to tell me how you two met." Alec didn't know what to say for a second, all his could do was stare at Magnus' face, which looked beautiful when he smiled. Alec quickly shook this odd feeling away and delved into the story of how they met, and their first date. Once he had finished he offered to get more coffee, feeling more comfortable now that they were talking.

"So I didn't ask this before, what do you do?" Alec asked, returning with their mugs.

"I have my own restaurant. You probably haven't heard of it since you just got back, but it's called La Sirena-"

"Oh my god that's your restaurant," Alec exclaimed cutting him off. "I went there last night with my family for dinner. The food was amazing, you're an incredible chef Magnus."

"Thanks," he said grinning. "What are the odds though that you would come to my restaurant on basically the first night you come back to New York."

"Well clearly I was meant to eat your food, just like I said I would," Alec said smiling at the memory of him saying he would be eating at his restaurant some day.

"Just like I was clearly meant to read your books, and be in the same bookstore as you."

"We might as well say that it was fate," Alec said laughing a bit, liking how easy it was to banter with him like this.

"Well we can't mess with fate, it clearly wants us to be friends. So you'll have to give me your number," Magnus said taking out his phone and giving in to Alec, who then quickly put his number in before sending himself a text.

"Now I have your number to." For some reason the thought of that give him a thrill of pleasure, but he just wrote it off as being glad to have another friend in the city. It was at this moment that Alec's phone decided to go off.

"Oh shit," he mumbled after reading the text.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. That was just Maia, I completely lost track of time and forgot I was suppose to meet up with her," he said, slightly upset that he would have to leave. "I have to go, which sucks 'cause I was actually having a lot of fun taking with you."

"As I was with you, but I don't want to take you away from your friend. I'm just glad you're letting me know you're leaving this time," he said smirking. Alec was confused for a minute before he laughed.

"I feel like you're never going to let me live that down."

"I probably will, it's just fun bringing it up since you keep blushing when I do."

"And on that note I'm going to leave you," Alec said feeling the blush that Magnus was talking about. "But I'll text you, or you text me, and we can get together again."

"I'm going to hold you to that, but don't keep her waiting any longer," Magnus said. Alec nodded, and after saying goodbye he was out the door, back onto the busy streets of New York. The entire cab ride to Maia's place all he could think about was seeing Magnus again.

* * *

"We haven't seen each other in forever, and the one day we makes plans to truly catch up you're late. You have some explaining to do," Maia said the second Alec entered her loft.

"I know, I know I'm so sorry. To be fair though I do have a good reason why I'm late," he said kicking off his shoes and following her into the living room.

"Start talking then," she told him as they flopped down onto the sofa.

"Umm okay, well you probably don't remember him. Actually you never met him, I just told you a little about him. Anyway, you remember our last night before we went off to school, and I quickly dragged you out of the bar after I got so drunk and ended up kissing that guy," Maia nodded, thinking back to that night and how confused her friend had looked.

"Well I ran into him at the bookstore a few hours ago, well more like he came over to me. We ended up getting coffee and caught up, it was really nice actually. Even though we weren't talking for that long I can see us becoming friends." Maia took a look at Alec and saw that he was really happy, his face was glowing as he talked.

"How did seeing him again make you feel, since the last time you saw him your tongue was down his throat."

"Well it was awkward at first, but then we just started talking and I told him about Katie. It was really easy, there's like this air around him that makes you want to keep talking and never stop," Alec said blushing a little.

"He totally hit on you didn't he, I can tell from your blush," Maia said grinning.

"Well yeah he did at first, but after I told him about Katie he obviously stopped. So it's not going to be weird hanging out with him in the future."

"You guys are going to see each other again?"

"Yeah we exchanged phone numbers, so I'll probably text him after everything with Jace's wedding is done. I'll have more free time then," Alec said.

"Well I'm glad you'll have more friends in the city," was all Maia said before getting off the couch. "Now lets go get a late lunch I'm starving."

* * *

It was late evening by the time Alec got home. After spending the day with Maia he was feeling great and energetic, like he could take on the world. Though that could also be the four drinks he had with lunch talking, but he didn't care. He was so glad he was back in New York, it was definitely the right decision. Though he loved California, he never really felt truly at home there. He grew up here though, everything was already familiar to him, and he had memories engraved in places. This was where he wanted to start the next chapter of his life, this was where he wanted to raise a family.

When he entered his house he could hear laughter coming from the the living room. He went to investigate and found his mom and Katie huddled on the sofa together with piles of what he could only assume were photo albums.

"Alec there you are," his mom said as she looked up. "Where were you all day?"

"I was with Maia, what are you two up to?" He asked, though he already knew.

"Your mom's showing me some pictures of you growing up, and can I just say you were the cutest kid ever," Katie said smiling, and then moved over so he could sit beside her.

"And here I thought it would have taken a few more days before the dreaded photo albums came out, I was wrong," Alec mumbled as he sat down.

"Oh come on honey there's nothing to be embarrassed about," his mom said picking up another album.

"Yeah your mom's right, even your naked pictures are adorable," Katie said trying not to laugh.

"Mom!" he exclaimed. "Do you not want me to get married, is that it?" He said rolling his eyes. His mother just laughed and opened the album.

"Oh these are from your graduation, he was so handsome in his robes," she told Katie. Alec looked over and smiled as he saw himself standing with his arms thrown over Maia in a hug. They were both laughing at something that was said behind the camera.

"You two look so good together, and really happy," Katie said smiling at the photo.

"Well we have been friends our whole life. That was a happy and sad day for us, since we knew we would be leaving each other, but everything worked out for the best."

They continued looking through pictures, but it soon grew late so they packed them up promising to finish them later. It was once they got to their room that Alec drew attention to the change in Katie's mood.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling her onto the bed.

"Did you and Maia ever have anything going on?"

"What, why would you think that?" He said shocked at this.

"It's just you've been friends forever, and you too are so happy when you're together. It just makes sense that something would have happened."

"Well I'm telling you nothing ever did, nor came close to happening. We're just friends, and neither one of us wants anything more. Don't you worry about this," he said taking her hands in his.

"Okay, it was silly I know. But I just had to ask," she said snuggling up to him.

"I understand, if you had a guy best friend I would have reacted the same way," he told her. "But how about we cuddle up and watch a movie, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," she said kissing him lightly before grabbing the computer. The rest of the night was spent with them curled up together with the sound of the movie filling the background.

* * *

"So you're sure this looks good on me?" Jace asked for the hundredth time.

"No, I'm lying so I can ruin you're wedding," Alec said punching him on the shoulder. "I'm telling you it looks great, you can pass off as James Bond in that tux."

"Really," Jace said grinning as he turned around in the mirror. "I do rock this."

"Are we done being girls now?" Simon said from behind them. "We all look very pretty, but lets get back to what is really important. The bachelor party, which is tonight by the way."

"Why is it again that you're not having it the night before the wedding?" Alec asked.

"So I'm not hungover when I get married. Clary and I both agreed to have them a few days before, it just makes more sense," Jace said turning to face them. The guys shrugged, realizing that it was a pretty good idea.

"So where are we going?" Jace asked.

"This bar called Toxic, I thought we could start the night off there before going to the main event," Simon said.

"Strippers?" Jace asked hopefully.

"What kind of bachelor party would it be if it didn't have strippers," Simon said as he fist bumped Jace. Alec just rolled his eyes.

"I love getting married," was all Jace said before the tailer came back into the room. They proceeded to get struck with pins for the next hour before being told to pick up their suits in two days.

When they got back home Alec found Clary, Isabelle, and Katie sitting in the kitchen drinking what looked to be ice tea. When he saw their slightly flushed faces he realized it was something else.

"Started the bachelorette party early I see," he said sitting down on one of the stools.

"We just thought a drink after lunch seemed like a good idea," Isabelle said grinning. "Plus really this day is all about getting wasted, once you're married you have to start being grown up." Alec laughed at this.

"So how was the dress fitting?"

"It was amazing, I'm so glad they let me come even though I'm not in the wedding," Katie said gushing. "The bridesmaid dressing are beautiful, and don't even get me started on Clary's dress. Jace is going to be speechless when he sees her in it."

"Didn't Maia go with you guys, where did she run off to?"

"She just went home to grab the clothes she's wearing tonight, it will be easier if we all get ready together," Clary answered.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Oh no, there is no way we're telling you that," Isabelle interjected. "The bachelor party is not allowed to know where the bachelorette party is. This way you guys can't come and spy on us."

"Why would we do that?"

"Knowing Jace he would want to know what Clary's up to, and we can't allow that," Izzy said. Alec realized that was true, figuring it was for the better if all sight of the bride was gone for the evening. He stayed and talked with them a little while longer before leaving them to get back to their drinks. He spent the rest of the afternoon in his room writing his next novel.

* * *

The second the guys entered the bar Alec realized it was the same one he and Maia went to before leaving for school. He couldn't help but blush thinking back to that night, and how stupidly drunk he got. Vowing not to make that mistake again he was limiting himself to how much he drank tonight. The other guys didn't seem to care as they ordered a round of shots. Alec took one anyway though. Even if he didn't want to get hammered, didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

"I really can't believe you're getting married man," Simon said after the shots were cleared away. "I really never thought you to be the one to settle down, but I'm glad you found Clary."

"Yeah I am too, she's the best thing to ever happen to me to be honest," Jace said fiddling with a shot glass. "But we can't talk about wedding stuff tonight, it's too sappy."

"How about I go get us some beer," Alec said getting up. He made his way to the bar, maneuvering himself through the crowd of people. After placing his order, he sat down at the bar to wait.

"Fancy meeting you here again," A voice said beside him. Alec looked over and was shocked to see Magnus sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Saturday night what better place to be," Magnus replied.

"Don't you have a restaurant to run?"

"Just because I own it doesn't mean I alway have to be there, I have pretty competent chefs, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see you that's all," Alec said blushing a bit.

"What are you doing here, since you asked me."

"I'm here with my brother, it's his bachelor party."

"Oh yes you said he was getting married in a few days, well I don't want to keep you from them," Magnus said. For some reason though Alec didn't want to leave him, he wanted to keep talking.

"How about you come join us?"

"Really, are you sure that would be alright?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah of course, come on." Alec said getting up and grabbing the beer as he went. Magnus just smiled and followed him through the crowd back towards his table.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Simon asked once Alec sat the pitchers of beer on the table.

"Well if you haven't noticed it's quite busy, plus I bumped into a friend. Guys this is Magnus, Magnus this is my brother Jace, and his friend Simon," Alec said introducing everyone.

"Hope it's alright that I'm crashing," Magnus said sitting beside Alec.

"The more the better," Jace said pouring a mug of beer. "So how do you guys know each other?" Before Magnus could say anything Alec jumped in.

"We met the night I was leaving for college, talked, nothing really. A couple days ago though we ran into each other, I figured it would be nice having another friend in the city."

"Yeah you never really had a lot of friends. Well whoever is a friend of Alec is a friend of mine, welcome to the group Magnus," Jace said rising his beer in a toast. Magnus raised his glass as well, pushing away the weird feeling he got when Alec brushed away the fact that they kissed. He realized it was stupid, considering he was engaged, to a woman. Magnus finished off his drink and poured himself some beer, vowing to forget that anything ever happened between Alec and him. Clearly it was a mistake and meant nothing, plus is happened so long ago. He was just going to be Alec's friend, and nothing more.

"Hey are you alright?" Alec asked nudging his shoulder. Magnus realized that he had been staring off into space for who knows how long.

"Yeah of course, just spaced out for a minute," he said smiling to assure Alec he was fine. "We should all definitely be doing shots though."

"You are so right," Simon said. "This guy knows the needs of bachelor parties." Magnus flagged down one of the bar tenders walking through the place and asked for a plate of shots. The guy winked at him before heading off to the bar.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, this we shall use to our advantage," Jace said laughing.

"Maybe I won't be going home alone tonight after all," Magnus said as his eyes trailed after the guy. Simon and Jace roared with shock and laughter, then they got into a heated discussion with Magnus about how to pick him up. Alec just sat there and listened as something bitter rolled around in his stomach. It was forgotten though as Magnus turned to look at him and shot him a grin.

"Your brother is a bit crazy."

"Oh I know, and he just gets more so the longer you're with him."

"Hey I resent that," Jace interjected.

"Too bad what you say doesn't matter," Alec retorted just before the shots arrived. He didn't know why, but he felt a thrill of victory when Magnus didn't so much as glance at the guy. And as the night wore on and they all left, Magnus included, to head to the main event; Alec was still happy that Magnus had decided to stay with them.

* * *

 **Yay Magnus is back, get ready for Magnus filled chapters to come! Hope you all liked this one, and I can't wait to continue posting. Until next time!**


	6. Wedding

**Hey lovelies, so for this chapter when Alec is texting it's written in** _italics,_ **and for Magnus it's bolded. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm getting married today!" This was what Alec woke up to, Jace knocking on everyone's door and yelling the same thing. He couldn't be mad though, his brother was getting married, and he couldn't be happier. Katie rolled over and nuzzled into him, he kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her.

"I guess we should probably get up," she said yawning.

"I suppose so. Go down and see the family all rushing about trying to get ready for the wedding, sounds like loads of fun," Alec said cringing at the idea.

"Oh come on, you're going to love it. Plus that will be us soon, so you better get use to it now at least," she said getting up and throwing on her robe. Alec sighed and reluctantly got up as well. Even though he was happy for Jace didn't mean he was looking forward to the chaos that was to be this day. He followed Katie downstairs to be greeted by everyone in the kitchen sipping coffee. He gratefully grabbed some for himself before sitting beside his brother.

"So nervous at all yet?" He asked smirking.

"Oh shut up," Jace said. "But yeah I'm a little freaked out now."

"Don't worry everything is going to be great. You're marrying the love of your life, nothing is as amazing as that," Alec assured him. "Plus just think, after tonight you'll be able to sleep with her again," he said winking.

"Alec," his mom said sighing.

"How was it, not being with her last night?" Katie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"It felt weird, I'm not use to sleeping without her. It's not all about the sex Alec," Jace said sticking out his tongue. "But it was really nice of Maia to let her and Izzy sleep over there."

"Well she just thought it would make it less tempting for you. Plus then they could all head over to hall together, and make sure you didn't see Clary in her dress before you were suppose to," Alec said.

"I'll have to send her a thank you or something."

"Oh please, you have an open bar and hot friends, I'm sure she'll be fine," Alec said grinning.

"Okay, I feel like this talk is not for parents," their mom said looking over at her husband. "How about we talk about other things, like the fact that our son is getting married," she gushed.

"Mom, you'll have plenty of time to cry at the actual wedding. Lets think happy thoughts right now," Jace told her.

"Well I think my son getting married is plenty happy," she said. Jace smiled and got up to hug her.

"Thanks mom, I think it's happy as well." A few minutes later Jace's phone rang, which turned out to be Clary calling him. Jace ducked back up stairs to take it.

"If all the girls are at Maia's how come Katie isn't?" Maryse asked.

"She's going there after breakfast, she has _just_ met them all mom," Alec said.

"Speaking of Maia, I actually should be heading over there," Katie said standing up. "I'll see you later sweetie," she said kissing him before heading upstairs.

"When do you think your wedding will be?"

"Mom, I just proposed a few weeks ago. It's not going to happen for at least another year, can't you just be happy with this one," Alec said taking some toast.

"Of course we're happy with this one. Your mother is just excited that both of her boys are going to be husbands soon that's all," Robert said, looking at his son.

"I know dad. Lets just get through this one before we talk about the next one, that's all I'm asking,"Alec said.

"I think we can make that arrangement," his mom said smiling.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Katie," Alec said getting up from the table. He bumped into her coming down the stairs.

"Got everything you need?"

"Yeah everything's covered. I'm so excited for this, I've never gone to a wedding before," Katie said bouncing where she stood.

"You're so cute when you get like this. I'm excited as well, but not as much as you. Though I do feel that this day is really more for girls anyway. Not that the guy isn't just as excited, but it just holds a special place in a girls heart."

"That's exactly how I feel," Katie said smiling. "But I do have to go, I got a text from Isabelle, and I don't think she'll forgive me if I'm late."

"Okay well have fun, and you're taking the car we renting yesterday right?"

"Yeah I have the keys in my bag, and of course I'll have fun. I'll see you at the wedding," she said kissing him quickly before heading out the door. Alec stayed in the foyer until he heard the car leave the driveway, then he made his way back to his room.

He shut his door and flopped down onto the bed, grabbing his phone in the process. He lay there listening to his brother talk to Clary through the walls, and he felt very along for some reason. He scrolled through his contacts before landing on one name, Magnus. He held his finger over his name before clinking on it and typed out a message.

 _'_ _My brother's getting married today'_ He paused for a second, debating whether or not to send it. Then decided that it shouldn't really matter so he clicked it. He waited for a few minutes before he heard the sound of an arriving text.

 **'** **I'm guessing you're feeling conflicted about this fact. Knowing you should be happy, but kind of resenting him all the same'**

 _'_ _How could you have possibly known how I felt. You can read minds can't you?'_ Was what Alec replied with, swallowing hard with how spot on Magnus was with the feelings swirling inside him.

 **'** **I was with you at his bachelor party, I could see this look on your face. You're happy for your brother for marrying this incredible girl, but you're also afraid to lose him. Even though you're engaged you feel like you're getting left behind since he's getting married first. And yes I can read minds actually, it's a special gift of mine ;)**

Alec couldn't help but laugh at the last part, even though he was thinking over all that Magnus had said. Was he feeling left behind? Sure he was happy for his brother, thrilled that he had finally found the girl of his dreams. But Alec always thought he would be settled first, since he was the oldest. He was engaged of course, and he loved Katie with all his heart, but he saw the way Jace and Clary acted around each other, and he knew that him and Katie didn't act that way. He voiced these concerns to Magnus, and sat up in his bed eagerly waiting for his reply.

 **'** **I'm not going to pretend I know your relationship with Katie since I've never met her, but I do know you love her. The way you talked about her when we first met, that was love right there. Everybody loves in different ways, of course you're not going to have the same relationship as your brother, so stop comparing them! And stop freaking out, enjoy this day. Just enjoy that your brother is getting married, that is what this day is all about.'** Alec was stunned by everything that Magnus was saying to him, but for some reason talking to him had made him feel quite a bit better.

 _'_ _Thanks Magnus, I'm actually feeling a lot better about everything. You should think about becoming a self-help person. Sorry to bother you though'_

 **'** **Hey now, you are not bothering me! What are friends for if not to text when they feel crappy. I'm here for you Alec, so text me whenever you want. But especially after everything with this wedding is done 'cause we really need to hang out!'** Alec laughed at this, but smiled since he really did want to spend more time with him.

 _'_ _Well I'll keep that in mind, every time I need a pick me up I'll be sure to come to you. But yeah I should be free soon and then we can meet up again, I'm looking forward to having another friend in the city'_

 **'** **Good, 'cause I'm looking forward to being that friend'** Alec grinned when he read Magnus' reply, glad that he wanted to be friends as well. Alec suddenly wanted nothing more than to be with Magnus right now, someone who understood everything he was feeling, and who knew how to make him feel better. It was crazy how attached to Magnus he felt after knowing him for such a sort time.

 _'_ _You really are amazing, and I'm so glad we ran into each other again. But anyway I feel like I'm getting way to feely so I'm going to go and head to the wedding hall. Talk to you later!'_ He quickly got up and threw his phone on the bed before heading to the bathroom to shower. Letting the hot water slide over his body relaxed his mind even further, and he didn't know why he got upset in the first place. Of course he's happy for his brother, this was the single most important day of his life and Alec was going to be there for him one-hundred percent.

Once he got out the shower and threw on some clothes he went in search of Jace. Who was in the living room playing a video game.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm playing a game, what does it look like?" Jace answered.

"It's your wedding day and your playing a game instead of getting ready,"

"I am ready. I have everything packed, I was just waiting for you," Jace said shutting off the console and looking up.

"Oh" Was all Alec said, not really knowing how to respond. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but we better head out. Everyone else is most likely at the hall by now. Mom and day left already right?"

"Yeah they left a few minutes ago, I called a cab when I heard you coming downstairs so it should be here soon," Jace said getting up and heading to the door. Sure enough the cab was waiting on the side of street. They both quickly climbed in, and after telling the driver where they were going they settled back.

"So what was Clary calling you about earlier?"

"Oh nothing really, just to tell me that she loved me and couldn't wait to see me later," Jace answered smiling.

"You guys are so cute it's a little disgusting," Alec told him. Jace just punched him on the shoulder. "Hey now, I mean it in a good way."

"It's funny 'cause Clary always calls us disgustingly cute. Which I'm actually okay with to be honest." Alec turned to look out the window, after a few minutes of silence he spoke up.

"What do you think of Katie and I?" Jace turned to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, I like her enough. I haven't really gotten to know her that well, but her and Izzy seem to be getting along."

"I know, they seem to be getting really close which I love. It's just that I don't think we're like you and Clary. People see you and they instantly know you're a couple, but with us it takes everyone a while to see it,"

"Do you not want to be with her?" Jace asked suddenly.

"What! No, of course I want to be with her. I proposed to her a few weeks ago, I wouldn't have done that if I didn't love her."

"Well then I don't think you have anything to worry about. Clary and I have been together for almost six years, you two have only been dating for two I think. Give it time Alec, that's what relationships take."

"When have you gotten so wise and grown up?" Alec asked smiling. "But thanks, I do believe this has made me feel better."

"If your little heart to heart is done, we're here," the taxi driver said. Alec and Jace both glanced up and to their surprise saw that they were actually at the hotel. They quickly apologized and handed him money before jumping out of the cab.

"Well that was a little embarrassing,"Alec said blushing.

"Definitely a story worth telling, but lets go I need to get ready," Jace said heading through the doors with Alec at his heels.

* * *

"Alec!" Maia yelled across the room as she spotted him. Alec looked over and grinned as he saw her running towards him.

"Hey what's up, how come you're not with the girls?" He said hugging her.

"Well I got ready first, and I'm not actually in the wedding so I ducked out to come look for you well they finished," she said. "So how do I look?" She asked giving a twirl.

"You look insanely gorgeous," he said as he looked her over. Her dress was a light violet and it flowed down her body, well at the same time hugging her curves. She did indeed look beautiful.

"Wait until you see Katie though, her dress is incredible. I knew her and Isabelle went shopping, but the dress looks straight out of a fairy tale."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Last I saw she went to get water for Clary. For some reason there wasn't any in the room. Did you deliver Jace in one piece?"

"Oh course I did, he found Simon and they went to get ready. I have to join them soon though and get into my own tux."

"I still cannot believe that today is his wedding day. I am so going to cry during the ceremony I can feel it," Maia said sighing.

"I think we're all going to, either that or laugh. Jace's vows are either going to be super sweet or full of jokes. Either way though it's going to end with a least a few tears." Maia nodded in agreement.

"I should probably go get ready, I need to be with Jace since I am one of the groomsmen. If you see Katie tell her I want to see her before the wedding starts," Alec said as they walked to the elevator.

"Will do, I'll see you later," she said kissing him on the cheek before heading back the way she came. Alec smiled as he got into the elevator.

* * *

"Okay so I think we should all take a drink it will help with the nerves," Simon said as he took a flask out of his jacket pocket.

"Yes, I am in full agreement with you on this one," Jace said grabbing the flask from his hand and taking a swig from it. Alec turned from looking in the mirror and rolled his eyes, but he ended up taking one anyway. Just then there was a knock on the door. Alec went to open it and saw that it was Katie on the other side.

"Hi, Maia said you wanted to see me."

"Yeah I do," Alec said going into the hallway. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said staring at his fiancé. Her dress did indeed look out of a fairy tale. It was light blue, and it came in at the waist before falling in soft waves down her legs. As the light hit it it almost looked like it was sparkling. Alec couldn't think of anything to say, he was moved speechless.

"I was hoping I would get this reaction from you," she said smiling, and then leaned up to kiss him lightly. He moved his mouth over hers, but they were soon interrupted by Jace throwing open the door.

"If I can't be with my other half then neither can you Alec. You'll have to see Katie after the ceremony."

"Are you serious?" Alec asked.

"Yes, and it's my wedding so you have to do what I say," he grinned before heading back in the room, the door remaining open though.

"Ugh sorry about him,"

"It's okay, it is his wedding so I think we should make him happy. Plus it's starting soon so I need to find my seat anyway. I'll see you after," she said kissing him again before heading down the hall. Alec watched until she got in the elevator before going back into the room.

"Ready to get married?" He asked Jace.

"Hell yes." Was his reply.

* * *

Alec couldn't stop smiling as he saw his brother watch Clary walk down the isle, she was truly stunning in her gown, but he couldn't get over the way his brother was looking at her. This was true love. The priest began the ceremony with the traditional speech, before handing it off to Clary to say her vows.

"Jace, I've loved you since your first sarcastic remark and I'll love you until we're both too old to get each others jokes. You are the smartest, hardest working, and most caring man I have ever met, and I am so thankful that I've been able to watch you grow into the incredible person that you are. You're my best friend and my one true love. When I'm with you I feel I can be the person I want to be, and I cannot imagine my life without you by my side. You make me smile and bring happiness to my life that I never knew was possible. The rest of our lives is a long time and today I promise to love and respect you, and laugh with you until we grow old together. Most importantly I promise to love you unconditionally for the rest of my life."

Alec could hear people sniffling in the audience as a tear rolled down his cheek. Everything she said was so beautiful, and her words held such love in them. He actual couldn't wait to hear what Jace would say.

"Well I don't see how I can follow that," Everyone laughed at what Jace said, and then quickly went silent as he began talking again. "Clary, I fell in love with the way your eyes shine when you laugh. I fell in love with the way you like the smell of lilies and old books. I fell in love with the little things. The way time seemed to slow when I was with you, and the loud beating of my heart when I wasn't. I love the way you would always seem to spot the four leaf cover first, and the way you would look at me when I said it should've been me since I'm so lucky to have you. I fell into your eyes, and they never let go of me. I fell completely, utterly, madly in love with you. I can't wait to start this life with you as my wife."

The room was complete silent, everyone was frozen in place by the beautiful words just spoken between these two. The air only once again came alive when Jace grabbed Clary in his arms and kissed her with everything he didn't put into words. They were finally husband and wife.

* * *

"This reception is amazing you guys," Alec said later that night when he finally got to talk to Jace and Clary.

"Thank you, I would say it was made by both of us but that would be a lie. So I will take your thanks as mine," Clary said laughing a bit. Jace just rolled his eyes, but he was grinning all the same.

"Your vows were so sweet, there's no words that can describe them. I'm so happy that this happened, and I love how you're my sister in law now Clary," Alec said hugging her.

"Aww thanks Alec, I'm glad you're my brother-in-law," she said hugging him back.

"So when do you guys leave for your honeymoon?"

"Right in the morning, we're heading to the airport from here. Then it's two glorious weeks laying on a beach in paradise," Jace said.

"I hope you guys have fun, and I can't wait to see you when you get back. Katie and I will probably have our own place then, we hope, so you'll have to come over," Alec said.

"We definitely will, and you'll have to come to ours. You still haven't seen it either," Clary informed him. All of a sudden someone latched onto Alec from behind, squealing in the process.

"Katie there you are, I think you made good work with the bar," Alec said grabbing onto her arm to keep her steady.

"Yeah Maia and I had a lot to drink, it was really fun. But then she left me to go have sex with one of the bartenders so I came to find you so we can have sex of our own," Katie said happily. Jace snorted before patting his brother on the back.

"Have fun tonight bro," then he was gone. Alec sighed and turned back to his completely drunk fiancé.

"Okay, how about we get you to bed," he said slowly leading her through the ballroom. She just clung to him as they made their way upstairs in the elevator. Once they got to their floor though she became animated and ran down the hall laughing. When Alec joined her by their door she claimed his lips with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she went. He moved out of her grasp and ushered her into the room.

"Alec what's wrong, don't you want me?" She asked unzipping her dress.

"Sweetie, you're too drunk, I think it would be best if you just went to bed," he said.

"But I don't want to go to bed, I want you Alec. I want you right now, I want you to do naughty things to me. You're never rough with me baby, I want that tonight," she said shedding her dress on the way to the bedroom. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard convincing her to go to sleep. He picked up her dress and stepped into the room, only to find her fast asleep on the bed. He smiled and gently placed a blanket over her.

He looked down at her and thought back to what she was saying. It was true they only ever had gentle sex, but he didn't think she minded it. If this was a new want of hers he didn't know what he was going to do about it. The thought of doing anything kinky in bed freaked him out, he wouldn't even know where to start. He needed to talk to someone, and the first person that popped into mind was Magnus. He would know what to say, he seemed to have that gift.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, even though there wasn't a lot of Magnus in it. Though I promise the next one Magnus is featured again! :) Review Review, and I can't wait to upload the next chapter! :)**


	7. Settled

**Hey lovlies,back with another chapter. Once again when Alec texts it's in** _Italics,_ **and when Magnus' texts it's Bolded. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So how's the apartment hunt going?" Magnus asked once the waiter left with their order.

"It sucks, and I know that Katie is getting frustrated with me. But I have to find the right place, and I have this picture in my mind, but I just can't find it," Alec told him. It's been a week since the wedding, and since then they've been trying to find a place to live, and they're no closer than they were when they started.

"It makes sense that you want to find the best place, since it is you who has to live there. But maybe you shouldn't go by a picture in your head, you may end up turning down some great places," said Magnus taking a sip of his drink.

"Ugh I know you're right, but still every place we go into just feels wrong," Alec groaned. "But anyway enough with my whimpering, how is everything with you going?"

"Well I don't have much of a social life, save for hanging out with you. So I've mostly been working, I came up with a new recipe last night that I can't wait to try out."

"What is it?" Alec inquired, he's been dreaming of trying Magnus' food again.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise, but if you happened to come to dinner one night than maybe you would get to try it," Magnus said winking a glitter covered eye in his direction.

"Do you even know how hard it is to get a table in your own place?"

"But you're forgetting one very important fact. You're friends with the owner, I can get you a table anytime I want."

"Really, 'cause that would be amazing. I've been dying to try your food again."

"You can always come over to my place some time and I could cook for you," Magnus said suddenly smiling. "Ooo wait we can have a dinner party, now I'm excited." Alec smiled at the gleam shining in his eyes, and the child-like way Magnus clapped his hands.

"Well if Katie and I ever find a place we'll have a party and you can cook the food for it."

"This is going to be perfect," Magnus said just as the waitress arrived with their food. She smiled in his direction as she placed their burgers in front of them, and then with a wink she left.

"How is it that everyone flirts with you?" Alec asked shaking his head.

"I think it's because I'm just so charming," Magnus said as he took a bite of his burger.

"No I don't think that's it," Alec informed him laughing. Magnus just glared at him over his food.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they both ate their food, but soon Magnus spoke up.

"Since I'm amazing, and the best friend anyone could ever ask for I'm going to help you," he ignored the raised eyebrows Alec gave him and continued. "There's a place for sale in Park Slopes, so it will be in Brooklyn if that's okay with you. Some friends of mine live there but they're moving."

"Of course it's okay, there's nothing wrong with Brooklyn. Plus this way I would be a little further from my family which could be a bonus. You have to show me this place," Alec said, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Okay okay calm down, I'll call them and see if you can look at the place today," Magnus said getting up from the table. Alec watched as he walked a little ways down the street with the phone pressed against his ear. He was trying to hear what was being said, but he was too far away for him to make any of the words out. He went back to his food instead while he waited.

"You're in luck, they agreed to let you see it. They aren't home though so the rest estate agent is going to show us around. She's going to meet us at four."

"You're coming too?"

"Well of course, you don't know where you're going. Plus I live in Brooklyn, I know my way around," Magnus said. "Also this could end up being your new place, I want to be there when you see it for the first time." Alec couldn't help but blush at this.

"Thanks for doing this, and I hope you're right 'cause I don't know how much longer Katie will be willing to look at places before she goes crazy," Alec told him. "But anyway we better finish eating if we want to get there on time."

* * *

"Here it is," said Magnus pointing to the brownstone in front of them.

"Well, it looks good from the outside at least. It looks really homey actually," Alec said as he surveyed the front steps, and then looked around at the neighbourhood.

"Come on, the agent is probably inside waiting for us," Magnus said leading the way. The entry way to the complex was quite large, with marble floors and a huge winding staircase leading up.

"Wow this is really nice," Alec stated as he followed Magnus up the stairs. "What floor is it on?"

"The third, so it's not too bad. And there is an elevator in the back which will be useful when you have to move all your stuff in."

"You're pretty confident that I'm going to like this place."

"Yes I am," was all Magnus said before stopping in front of a door. "This is it." Alec took a deep breath as Magnus opened it. Once he stepped in his mouth fell open and he couldn't help but gawk at the place. The second you walked through the door you were greeted with wide open space, and huge windows over looking the street below. As Alec walked further in he could see a kitchen to his left, with modern appliances, beautiful black cabinets, and sleek marble countertops. The kitchen opened up into a dinning room, which was attached to the huge living room. Open floor plans were what Alec loved.

"I thought I heard someone come in," A woman said as she entered the room from somewhere down the hall "You must be Alec and Magnus." Alec reached out and took her hand.

"This placed is amazing," he marvelled.

"It really is something special. I'll let you two look around more before we talk," she said gesturing them to go down the hall. Alec took the lead, eager to see what else this place held.

He found what was obviously the master bedroom, and smiled at seeing all the closet space it had knowing that Katie would be thrilled. The attached bathroom was amazing, looking like it came off the pages of all those decorating magazines Katie read. The space was perfect, it would fit everything they needed with extra room. The next room they looked at was another bedroom, but it would be used as an office for Alec. There was also another bathroom, and through a closet at the end of the hall Alec found a washer and dryer.

"This is it," Alec said turning to Magnus.

"Wait really, you like it?"

"I love it, it has everything I wanted and more," Alec said smiling.

"Well then lets go, you have to put an offer in," Magnus said, excited as he dragged Alec back into the living room where the agent was waiting.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it. I have to talk with my fiancé before we put an offer in, but I just know she's going to love it as well."

"That's great. I'll give you my number so you can call after you two talk, and then we can begin the process," she said handing him her card.

"I'm just going to take some pictures and then we can go," he told Magnus. After taking what had to be almost fifty photos of the place they thanked Wendy for everything and made their way back outside.

"Oh my god I can't believe I finally found a place," Alec said hopping down the stairs onto the sidewalk.

"I'm glad you're so happy about this," Magnus said chuckling at the way Alec was acting, he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I am beyond happy, I really hope Katie likes it, and I really hope we get it."

"Of course you'll get it, I can also put a good word in with the owners," Magnus said winking.

"Really you'd do that?"

"Of course what are friends for, plus it would be awesome having you live so close."

"It would be pretty great, I can call you when ever I get hungry at 2am," Alec said.

"Oh I see how our friendship is, I'm only good enough when there's food involved," Magnus said, placing a hand on his heart feigning hurt.

"Basically," Alec asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, maybe I won't save a table for you at my restaurant after all," Magnus teased before walking down the street.

"Wait no, I was just kidding. You're way more than just food, my life would mean nothing if you weren't my friend," Alec yelled running to catch up.

"That's better," Magnus said throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"You're the worst," Alec grumbled looking up at him, but he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I'm awesome, you can't deny that." Alec didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes and bumped Magnus with his hip.

"You should get back home though. Share the, hopefully, good news with Katie," Magnus said as they turned the corner.

"Yeah that's true, I'll text you her reaction."

"Sounds good, I'll also reserve you guys a table. You can celebrate when you get the house." Alec nodded, looking forward to everything that would soon be happening. They made their way to the subway, Magnus insisting on walking him there since he didn't know how to get around. They said their goodbyes and Alec made his way onto the train, waving to Magnus as it pulled away from the platform.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Alec asked Katie once she finished looking through the pictures. She looked up a him and he was glad to see her smiling.

"This place is absolutely perfect," she exclaimed. "We have to put in an offer."

"You like it, really?" Alec asked.

"Of course I like it, I would be a fool not to. I'm just glad you like it, now we can stop looking."

"I knew you were getting annoyed that I couldn't find one," he said sticking out his tongue. "But I can't believe we found a house, that we're going to be putting an offer in."

"I know, it's like we're grownups now, getting our first place together. It's exciting, but you better call the agent before someone else scoops it up," Katie urged.

"I'm going to don't worry, plus Magnus said he would put in a good word for us with his friends, so I'm sure we'll get it," he told her as he grabbed his phone. He dialled the agents number and was greeted by her almost immediately. He told her that they were very interested in the place, and then gave the number they were offering. She told him that she'll get back to them as soon as possible after she talked with the owners.

"Now all we do is wait," Alec told Katie once he was off the phone.

"I'm not looking forward to that."

"Neither am I, but just think once we get the place we'll have to move all the furniture we had shipped here out of my parents basement. That I'm looking forward to even less," Alec said.

"Oh don't remind me," Katie said hitting his shoulder. They decided to order Chinese food and watch a movie to pass the time. They were half way through both when Alec's parents came home.

"Well aren't you two adorable," Maryse commented when she saw them curled up on the couch together.

"Hey mom, dad," Alec said as they entered the room. He paused the movie and looked over at Katie. "We have something to tell you guys."

"You're pregnant," his mom blurted out.

"Mom! No that's not it," Alec reassured. "We put an offer in on a house today."

"So you finally found one to your liking," his dad said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I have pictures if you want to see," he said handing the phone to his mom.

"This place really is stunning, I do hope you get it," Maryse said swiping through the photos.

"Well my friend Magnus know's the people who are selling it, so I think we have a pretty good chance."

"Well I like this new friend of yours, he's helping you out that's good. Maybe you should invite him over for dinner one night, you hang out with him practically everyday, it would be nice to meet him."

"Mom, we're not teenagers, you don't need to meet my friends," Alec muttered.

"I know that, it's just he's such a big part of your life now that-"

"Mom come on, he's just someone I hang out with sometimes, no big deal just drop it," Alec said rolling his eyes. He saw his mothers face drop then and he took a breath. "I'm sorry, look he's saving a table for Katie and I to celebrate when we get the house, I'll ask him to save a bigger one so you two can come, then maybe you'll meet him then."

"That sounds wonderful," Maryse said grinning. "We'll let you get back to your movie, have a nice night." Once they both headed upstairs Alec flopped back on the couch.

"Your mom's cute," Katie said patting his head.

"She always gets her way."

"I think it's nice how much she wants to know the people in your life," Katie commented.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just going to send a text to Magnus about the change in people," he said before grabbing his phone.

"Okay, I'm going to grab some ice cream. Do you want some?" Alec nodded and then began texting Magnus, who answered right away.

 **'Yeah of course I can get a bigger table, it's no problem'**

 _'Thank you, I owe you big time!'_

 **'I'll remember you said that, I better start thinking about what I want ;) Oh by the way what did Katie think of the place?'**

 _'I'm going to regret saying that aren't I? And she loved it, we put an offer in a few hours ago actually'_

 **'Oh I don't think you'll regret it that much… And yay that's amazing! I'm surprised Sarah and Jules (the owners) didn't tell me that, I gave you a raving review btw so I'm sure you'll get it!'**

 _'Thank you so much for doing that! Waiting for an answer is torture though, we probably won't hear anything until tomorrow so this is going to be a long night'_

 **'Just think though, tomorrow you guys will be the proud owners of the place!'**

 _'We haven't got it yet, you might jinx it! :p_

 **'Oh shit yeah, *knocks on wood* there I reversed all chance of a jinx'**

 _'You better have :p But I should go now, watching a movie with Katie'_

 **'Okay have fun, talk later :)**

Alec was smiling as he put his phone away, he looked up when Katie re-entered the room.

"What did Magnus say?" She asked handing him his ice cream.

"He said he would give us a bigger table."

"That's good, shall we continue the movie?" Alec nodded as he licked ice cream off his spoon. He didn't know what happened throughout the last half of the movie, he was too preoccupied with thoughts of Magnus, and why after such a simple conversation he was left breathless.

* * *

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever," Maia said the next day at lunch.

"That's because you've been busy with a new case, I'm surprised you even have time to hang out now," Alec said before taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Well I don't really, but I had to see you so I'm making time," she said just as the waiter brought them their food. "So what's new with your life, how's the apartment hunt going?"

"Well actually Katie and I found a place, we just put an offer in last night."

"No way! This is so great, I'm so glad you two finally found somewhere."

"Well we haven't got it yet, but I really hope we do. Magnus said we should hear by today," Alec told her.

"Wait, Magnus, what does he have to do with it?"

"Oh a couple of his friends own the place, so he put in a good word for us."

"Aww that's so sweet of him, you sure know how to pick the most amazing of friends," she said smiling. Alec laughed before digging into his food, which he only got to take about three bites of before his phone started ringing.

"Can't I just be left in peace to eat," he mumbled grabbing his phone. "Oh my god it's the agent, I'll be right back." Maia watched him as he left the diner, talking into his phone as he went. She shrugged knowing he'll tell her everything once he got back, and then went back to her own food. It wasn't ten minutes later that he came rushing back to their table, face flushed and with a huge grin.

"We got it!" He shouted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Oh really, Alec this is great!" Maia exclaimed jumping up to hug him.

"I have to call Katie," he said dialling her number. "Katie, Katie guess what. The agent just called, yes we got it," he yelling into the phone. Maia smiled at how excited he looked. Alec and Katie talked for a few minutes before promising to meet up later back at the house in a couple hours.

"Where is Katie anyway?"

"She went shopping with Isabelle, but I'll see her later and we can freak out together,"Alec said sitting back down. Just then his phone beeped with a text.

"You're mighty popular today," Maia pointed out.

"It's because I'm so awesome," he answered before looking at his phone.

 **'Soo I assume you just heard the good news…?'**

 _'Yes she just called me a few moments ago. I can't believe we got it! I can't stop smiling :)_

 **'I'm so glad! So when are you guys moving in, 'cause I'm definitely helping** :)

 _'What, you so don't need to help us move. We have plenty of people'_

 **'You can never have too many people when moving, it's like a rule. So I'm helping and that's the end of it, I'm also cooking for the house warming party I assume (hope) that you'll be having once you get settled'**

 _'Well I guess there's no getting out of it if it's a rule :p And I hadn't even thought of a party, but of course I would love it if you made the food, since it's the best in the world!'_

 **'Also would you like that table for tonight?'**

 _'Ooo yes please! Much appreciated :) But I should go, I'm having lunch with Maia and she's giving me weird looks'_

 **'Okay have fun, and I'll see you later tonight :)!'**

"What?" Alec asked putting his phone down.

"Nothing, you were just smiling the entire time, who was it?"

"It was just Magnus. He wanted to congratulate me on getting the place, and to say that he's reserving Katie and I a table at his restaurant tonight," he told her as he grabbed his drink.

"Oh okay," Maia said giving a knowing smile.

"What?" Alec asked, curious as to what she was thinking.

"Oh it's nothing," she answered before popping a fry in her mouth. "Anyway I have to tell you about something that happened at work." And she was off telling her tale about the craziness that goes on at her job. All the while studying him, something was different, something was changing. She just had no idea what it was.

* * *

"Okay, I'm ninety percent sure this is the last box," Magnus said setting it on the floor before collapsing beside it.

"Are you really sure, or do you just not want to carry any more?" Alec asked standing over him. It was three days after he found out him and Katie got the place, and they were finally moving in.

"Fine you got me, I'm sore and tired. We've been moving boxes and furniture all day," Magnus said pouting.

"I did say you didn't have to help us," Alec informed him putting his hands on his hips.

"I know, but I wanted to. Fine I'll grab more boxes," he said reluctantly getting to his feet.

"Oh don't bother, we got the last of them," Izzy said walking through the door, closely followed by Maryse and Robert.

"Wow really, that's the last of them? I can't believe everything is up here now," Alec said looking around the open space covered in boxes and furniture still waiting to be put away.

"I still can't believe that this is our place," Katie squealed coming up to Alec and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So when are you guys having the party?" Isabelle asked, leaning against the counter.

"Izzy we just got all our stuff here, we haven't even started unpacking yet," Alec said.

"We were thinking Saturday, that's when Jace and Clary get back from their honeymoon. We can combine it with a welcome back party for them," Katie said.

"This is why we like her, she thinks of all the good ideas," Izzy said grinning.

"Okay so I guess it's Saturday then, only gives us three days to unpack. Are you still good making the food?" Alec asked turning to Magnus.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"You're cooking for it, oh this party is going to be great," Isabelle said clapping her hands.

"I think you're going to be my favourite," Magnus told her grinning.

"Well we should probably get going, let these two unpack everything. Plus we have to get to the hospital, but we'll be at the party," Robert said.

"Yeah thanks dad, mom, for helping us move everything. And for letting us stay with you. We'll let you know when the party is," Alec said walking them to the door. After goodbyes and hugs he made his way back into the kitchen.

"I should actually be heading out also, I need to be getting to the restaurant," Magnus said pushing off the counter. "I will see you Saturday where I will wow you once again with my awesomeness." Alec smiled as he said goodbye, watching Magnus as he walked out the door.

"Well I suppose this means I should go too, let you guys unpack or whatever is it you're going to do," Izzy said winking.

"Oh leaving so soon are you, what a shame," Alec said pushing her towards the door.

"I'll see you guys Saturday, bye Katie," she said before Alec shut the door.

"And then we were alone," Katie said as Alec re-entered the kitchen.

"What ever shall we do?"

"Well I think we should officially make this place ours," she said as her hands went to the hem of her shirt, and then she was tugging it off. Alec's eyes widened as she did this.

"But our bed isn't put together yet," he stuttered, watching as she walked towards him.

"I think these counters would do just fine, don't you," she asked before kissing him. He froze for a split second, and then moved his lips with hers. As clothes were taken off, and skin touched skin Alec felt something different. Something was off, but thankfully Katie didn't notice. Alec couldn't get a grasp off what it was, but his head was somewhere else other than the kitchen.

* * *

"You two have to fill us in on everything that you did on your honeymoon!" Maia said sitting down beside Clary.

"But leave out the sexcapades please, we don't need to hear that," Isabelle said smirking. Clary just rolled her eyes and began describing the place they stayed at, and how beautiful the beach was. Alec walked into the room once she threw in a comment on midnight skinning dipping.

"I chose the wrong time to leave the kitchen," he mumbled.

"How's Magnus doing, so far everything is mouthwatering," Izzy said motioning to the plate of appetizers she had on her lap.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, but everything should be ready in a few minutes," Alec said pouring himself a drink from the numerous bottles littering the coffee table.

"Oh honey your place is just wonderful,"Maryse said coming back into the room with Robert and Katie, who just finished giving them the grand tour.

"Thanks mom, I can't believe we actually got everything unpacked on time," Alec said smiling over at Katie.

"It really didn't look like we would, I'm just glad it's done," Katie said flopping down beside Izzy.

"Well you two sure did a great job," Maryse commented.

"Okay so food is now ready," Magnus announced walking out of the kitchen. "I put it all out on the table so you can all come sit down."

"Thanks Magnus you're the best," Isabelle said patting him on the shoulder as she walked past him.

"I think you have a fan,"Alec said grinning.

"That I do, and which I should since I am the master of food," he said winking.

"You're not going to get me to say that," Alec said crossing his arms.

"Oh I think I will before the nights over, wait till you taste what I made."

"Okay guys we can decide who's better while we eat, now get moving," Maia said pushing them both towards the dining room.

Everyone loved what Magnus made, which was a shit ton of food that they could never finish. Conversation flowed as everyone ate their fill, and by the time plates were empty Alec regretfully admitted that Magnus really was the master of food.

"And since you finally admitted the obvious I'll allow you to have dessert," Magnus said grinning.

"Oh don't I feel special," Alec said.

"Yeah you should," Magnus said getting up.

"We should eat in the living room, it's cozier there," Maia suggested. Everyone agreed and made their way to the couches. Magnus brought out cupcakes which pleased everyone to no end, and they enjoyed those with glasses of wine.

"So how do you think the party went?" Magnus asked Alec and Katie.

"Well I do believe it's a hit, made all the more perfect by your food," Katie said grabbing another cupcake.

"Why thank you," Magnus said leaning back on the couch.

"So what do you have planned of this week?" He asked Alec.

"Well I really need to write more of my book, I'm way behind since of the move. So I'll be staying up till dawn every night in my attempt to finish it."

"I can't wait until it comes out, the last one ended with such a cliffhanger I've been on the edge of my seat since," Magnus confessed.

"Well it should be out in a couple months, so don't worry the edge will be lifted," Alec said.

"Good 'cause I don't know how much longer I can wait," he said winking. Alec just groaned and stuck out his tongue.

"I'm going to grab the other bottle of wine from the fridge, and leave you to clean out that mind of yours," he said smacking Magnus on the shoulder.

Unbeknownst to him though Magnus was watching him walk away the entire time, Maia noticed though. She glanced over at just the right time to see Magnus watching him with an intense fire in his eyes, mixed with this incredible yearning. Pity filled Maia, she always hated unrequited feelings, and she especially didn't want Magnus to be pining after someone he could never get. A lightbulb suddenly went off in her mind, she new quite a few gay men who worked in her office. She would set Magnus up! Oh he would be so thrilled. This way everyone wins.

* * *

 **Oh no Maia setting Magnus up with someone, how could this ever end well?! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it seems Alec and Magnus just keep getting pushed apart. Can't wait to upload another one, so review review :)**


	8. Jealousy?

The ear piercing ringing of the phone was what woke Alec up from his sleep. He jumped and ended up smacking his head on the lamp that resided on his desk. He cursed and grabbed his cell, desperate to shut it up.

"What," he barked into it, still not fully awake and in no mood for human communication.

"Alec? I feel like I have called at the wrong time," Magnus said slowly.

"Magnus?" Alec asked sitting up straighter. "No it's not the wrong time, I was just asleep."

"It's four in the afternoon," Magnus pointed out.

"What really," Alec exclaimed looking at the clock. "Shit, I can't believe I slept so long."

"You fell asleep at your desk again didn't you?"

"How could you possibly know this?" Alec asked stretching.

"Because I know you, and since you were asleep at four in the afternoon it could only mean that you were up late writing and fell asleep at your desk."

"You clearly have spies watching me at all times, but yes that was what happened. Katie is going to kill me if I keep doing this," Alec said as he tried to clean up the pages of notes that cluttered his desk.

"I'm sure she understands, it is your job after all," Magnus explained.

"Yeah that is true, but still I should try to not work all night," he said standing up. "But we were suppose to meet up soon weren't we?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to if you're tired."

"Of course we have to, plus tonight we're having that guys night that Jace insisted on. I just need to shower then I can meet you at the diner," Alec said walking into the bathroom.

"How about we meet at the cafe around the corner from your house instead, I feel like coffee is what you need."

"You speak words of wisdom, that sounds perfect. Meet in half an hour?"

"See you then," Magnus said before clicking off. Alec smiled as he shed his clothes and stepped into the warm bliss of the shower. He was really looking forward to that coffee.

* * *

"I took the liberty of grabbing your order since I got here first," Magnus said once Alec saw him sitting at their usual table.

"Thanks, sorry I took so long my publisher called wanting news on how far I was in the book," Alec said taking a much need sip of coffee.

"How far are you anyway?"

"I only have a few more chapters left which is good, so I should be done in the next couple of weeks. So my publisher is happy about that."

"A happy publisher is the only thing that is needed," Magnus said grabbing one of the scones in the middle of the table.

"It certainly makes my job easier," Alec said taking a bite of his own scone. "But enough talk about my job, it's all I'm currently doing, I need other stimulation." It was at this moment that two teenage girls approached their table, each with an impossibly large grin on their faces.

"We can't believe it's really you!" One of them squealed.

"We absolutely love your books!" The other one said.

"Do you think, if you're not too busy, that we could get a picture with you?" Alec smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll take a photo with you," he said taking one of the phones handed to him. "Do you think you could take them Magnus?" He nodded and took the phone. Alec and the first girl, who said her name was Jessica, scooted closer together and smiled. Once the photo was taken she squealed her thanks before moving over so her friend could take hers. After they were both taken Alec gave the phones back.

"Thank you so much Alec," they said at basically the same time.

"Of course, thank you for reading my books," he said smiling. He chuckled as he watched them walk away before turning back to Magnus.

"Well it looks like I'm sharing coffee with a superstar," he said grinning.

"Oh hush up, I swear that has never happened before," he took one look at Magnus' face and sighed. "Okay so It's happened a few times, what can I say people like my books."

"Superstar, like I said," Magnus informed him. "I should be so honoured to be in your presence."

"Oh shut up you," Alec retorted sticking out his tongue. "I need more coffee, do you want anything?"

"I think I'll have another latte, thanks." Alec nodded and made his way to the counter to place their order. He looked back at Magnus while he waited for their drinks and couldn't help but notice the way the sun streaming through the window lit up his profile. He quickly looked away before Magnus noticed and grabbed their mugs.

"Here you go," he said sliding the mug across to Magnus.

"Thanks. So I was just thinking that this will be the first time you see my place."

"Oh yeah that's so true, I can't believe after all this time I haven't been to your place yet," Alec said frowning.

"Well we have both been pretty busy, and whenever we do get together it's always out. I've only been to your place twice," Magnus pointed out.

"I suppose that's true, but we should head over to yours now. You can give me the tour, and we can order everything before Jace gets there," Alec suggested.

"Yeah okay that sounds like a plan," Magnus said finishing the last of his coffee before following Alec out onto the street.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Magnus asked once they stepped through the door into his loft. The first thing Alec noticed was the open floor plan, he had a thing for wide spaces. The walls were a deep, rich purple with what Alec could only assume was glitter imbedded in the paint. There were huge floor to ceiling windows letting the fading light stream through and reflect on the walls. Matching white armchairs sat facing a white coffee table with black, glittering legs, and beside that was an oversized, furry hot pink couch.

"This place is amazing, it just screams you," Alec said turning in circles.

"I think so, it took me forever to furnish it just right."

"Where did you find sparkly purple paint anyway?"

"Oh I have my connections," Magnus said grinning.

"I don't think I want to know," Alec said as he sat on the couch. "Oh god this is comfy, I'm never leaving this spot just so you know."

"You look good surround in pick fluff," Magnus commented before heading into the kitchen. "Do you want some wine?"

"Yes please!" He called watching Magnus grab a bottle and glasses, the kitchen only being separated from the rest of the room by counters.

"So, should we order food first or should I give you the grand tour of my humble abode?" Magnus asked pouring him a glass.

"Tour first definitely," Alec stated motioning for him to start.

"Well as you know this is the living room where I spend most of my time, other than the kitchen of course. This corner with my bookshelves is what I call my den," he said flourishing his hand. Alec smiled, books being his most cherished thing this was definitely his favourite spot.

"You have a lot of old texts, they look like original works," he said peering closer.

"Most of them are, I have a thing for old books."

"I'm liking you more everyday," Alec said looking over at him.

"You can borrow some if you'd like," he said grinning. "But anyway I should get on with the tour."

"Yes lead the way."

"Well through that door is the bathroom, and then through here is my room," he said throwing open the door. Alec was once again greeted by a riot of colour; canary-yellow sheets were draped over his bed, a bright blue vanity covered in bottles of makeup and tubes of glitter. Light white curtains covered more floor to ceiling windows, and a bright pink rug covered the floor.

"Your brain must be exploding with colour, your taste is just so out there, but for some reason I love it," Alec said grinning.

"Maybe I could add a touch of my colour at your place?"

"I don't think I'm there yet, but give me a few years to think," Alec said laughing. Magnus playfully punched his shoulder before heading back into the living room.

"So I'm thinking we should do Chinese, Jace would be cool with that right?"

"If we order garlic chicken then he will be happy," Alec said sitting down beside him after grabbing his wine glass. Magnus got the menu up on his phone and scrolled through it absentmindedly before speaking up.

"So Maia called me a couple days ago."

"What, really. What did she call for?" Alec asked confused. "How does she even have your number?"

"She asked for it at your house party. Anyway she called to tell me about this guy she works with, she wanted to give me his number. She also said that I should ask him out," Magnus said.

"What, she wants to set you up with someone she works with?" Alec stuttered, completely stunned.

"Yeah, his name's Nick and we've been texting for a couple days. He seems alright-"

"You actually contacted him, you don't even know him!" Alec didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this, but he couldn't contain himself.

"Yeah I know, but that's why we've been talking. I asked him out for this Friday," Magnus said looking over at Alec.

"Now you're going out with him, why!"

"Why not, what's the big deal anyway? This is what single people do, they go out with other people," Magnus said taken aback by how upset Alec looked.

"Yeah but-" Alec cut himself off realizing that he was being crazy, why shouldn't his friend date? Why was he getting all upset about this? He shook his head and took a calming breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was all about. Of course you should go out with him, have fun. Crazy Alec is gone now."

"Okay I'm glad, your kinda scary when you're mad," Magnus said crossing his legs and facing Alec.

"Yeah sorry, it was just weird having Maia set you up with random people at her work. But anyway lets just change the subject, and focus on ordering food. Jace should be here soon," Alec said grabbing the phone from Magnus. As he scrolled through it Magnus couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself, was that jealousy he detected? But he just decided to put it out of his mind and focus on food.

"Okay so I'm thinking we should get enough food for five, even though there's only three of us Jace can pack it away," Alec told him.

"That sounds good, do we know what we're getting?"

"I was thinking combo seven, it has everything we could possibly want."

"Sounds good," Magnus said looking it over. "I'll place the order, you text Jace and find out how close he is." Alec nodded and took out his phone while Magnus placed the order. He found out that Jace just got off the subway, but couldn't remember the street or building number. Alec laughed at his brothers forgetfulness and typed out directions on how to get there.

"He should be here soon, just forgot where it was," he informed Magnus once he got off the phone.

"Well the food should be here in about thirty minutes so we have time," Magnus said pouring himself some more wine.

"So what are the options for movies?" Alec asked getting up and moving towards the TV.

"Well I'm old school and own every movie you could think of on DVD so you can look through the drawers and see what you find." Alec nodded and pulled one open, Magnus wasn't kidding since it was completely packed.

"I don't know how we'll ever find anything in here."

"Oh they're all organized by genre," Magnus said walking over to him. "There's labels on the drawers." Alec looked to where he was pointing and couldn't believe he didn't see the neon green label stuck to it.

"Oh, well clearly I'm blind," he said laughing and looked over at Magnus, who was a lot closer then he thought. He almost fell backwards from the shock of how close he was, and then froze when Magnus grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady. He could feel the warmth from Magnus' hand burning through the fabric of his shirt, it was suddenly very hard to draw in breath. His eyes trailed down to Magnus' lips almost as if another force had taken control of them, the air seemed to suddenly be charged with electricity. Their eyes both met and they stayed like that looking at each other for who knows how long. The moment was ruined though by a booming knock at the door. Alec and Magnus both jumped up almost knocking heads in the process.

"That would be Jace," Alec said breathing a litter harder then usual.

"Yeah you should let him in, I'm going to bring more wine out," Magnus said before turning and practically running to the kitchen. Alec shook his head, _what the hell was that all about?_ He took a deep breath to calm himself down, clearly it was nothing. There was no need to panic, he would just wipe it from his mind and there would be no need to every think about it again.

"Hey you finally made it," he said to Jace once he opened the door.

"Yes and I come bringing beer," he said holding up the bag he had. "Whoa this place is colourful," he stated once he entered.

"Thank you, I take great pride in that," Magnus said from where he sat on the couch.

"We ordered Chinese already so it should be here in a bit," Alec told him before sitting back on the couch, a little further away from Magnus this time though.

"Sounds good, it will give us time to drink," Jace said pulling out the cases of beer.

"So what brought on your need for a guys night?" Alec asked a few minutes later.

"Well I haven't really hung out with you in a while, plus I figured I should get to know Magnus," Jace said before finishing his bottle.

"Or was it because Clary was having a girls night with Katie and Maia, and you didn't want to be left at home alone," Alec said smirking.

"Oh shut up," Jace said punching him in the shoulder.

"The abuse I am being subjected to is just not right," Alec said finishing his glass of wine. He was about to refill it when Jace handed him a bottle.

"On guys night you drink beer, not wine," he stated. Alec just rolled his eyes before taking the beer. He wasn't but half way through it when someone knocked on the door.

"That must be the food," Magnus said getting up. He handed the guy money before taking the bags and closing the door. "And now we eat."

* * *

"How is it that you both suck at this game?" Jace asked a few hours later.

"I hardly ever play video games, you know this," Alec said. He was a lot more comfortable now, with the help of alcohol and how easy the conversation had flowed for the past few hours. All thoughts of before were gone, and he and Magnus were acting like normal again which was a relief.

"Okay you I understand, but this belongs to Magnus so he should have no excuse," Jace pointed out.

"Hey now, I spend my days thinking up recipes and managing my restaurant. I don't have time to play games," Magnus stated.

"Excuses, excuses," Jace muttered. "Hey give that back!" He shouted. Magnus had skillfully grabbed Jace's controller out of his hands, and was now holding it above his head. Even sitting down he was taller then both of them.

"Oh look now Alec is winning, how can you be so bad at this game?" Magnus taunted. He got up and ran around the couch with the controller, keeping it away from Jace until Alec had crossed the finish line.

"You suck," Jace said once Magnus gave him back the controller.

"Oh you'll live," Magnus said.

"I think we've had enough of games for tonight, other wise you two may kill each other," Alec said laughing.

"So I heard Maia's trying to set you up," Jace said leaning back on the couch.

"How do you know about that?" Alec asked wide eyed.

"I overheard Clary talking about it over the phone, I'm assuming Maia was telling her about it."

"I am the last to know everything," Alec muttered to himself.

"Yeah she's setting me up with this guy Nick. We're going out this Friday."

"Think it will be anything?" Jace asked.

"What is with this heart to heart?" Alec asked.

"Probably not, just drinks then back here, and then nothing after that," Magnus said ignoring Alec's comment.

"We've got another player on our hands. You should have seen Alec in college before he met Katie. He was moving through girls like there was no tomorrow," Jace said laughing.

"Really?" Magnus asked, he couldn't picture the Alec he knew now as someone who would do that. He really didn't like the thought of Alec with a bunch of different girls.

"I wasn't that much of a player. I just didn't stay with the same girl for that long, I didn't see the point," Alec said not looking at either of them.

"What changed your mind about Katie?" Magnus asked trying to get the sick feeling in his stomach to leave.

"I don't really know, she was just so different from every other girl. I don't think she would have left even if I wanted her to. She was something stable, and I liked that about her," Alec said, realizing it didn't make that much sense, but it was the only thing he could think of to say. To be honest he didn't really know why he stayed with her, but he couldn't imagine leaving.

"Well it's nice that you found that one person to spend the rest of your life with," Magnus said as the pit in his stomach grew.

"Do you think you'll find that?" Alec asked him.

"Probably not, I like the single life. Going from one guy to another fits my lifestyle," Magnus said setting down his glass. Alec frowned at this, he hated hearing Magnus say that, but he couldn't figure out why. He just thought his friend deserved something more than that.

"Well I feel like this night has gotten way to touchy feely just now," Jace pointed out. Alec and Magnus laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I should probably be getting back home anyway. It's almost midnight and Clary said she'd be back by then," Jace said.

"Can't wait to get back to your other half?" Alec asked. Jace just smiled and stood up.

"Thanks for having me over man, we definitely have to do this again," Jace said to Magnus.

"You know how to get back right?" Magnus asked him.

"Yeah I have a map on my phone, I should be good. I'll see you guys later," he said waving and then he was walking out the door. Then it was just Alec and Magnus left, sitting on the couch.

"I should help you clean everything up," Alec said gesturing to the containers and bottles that littered the table.

"It's fine you don't have to," Magnus said getting up. Alec just rolled his eyes and grabbed some containers.

"I'm helping, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes sir," Magnus said mockingly saluting him. They had everything back to normal in record time and Alec sighed.

"I guess I should head home also."

"It is pretty late, plus I have to get up for work in the morning. Training a new waiter," Magnus said walking with Alec to the door.

"You train them yourself?"

"Well of course, I want them to be the best of the best, and the only way that will happen is if I train them myself."

"I love how devoted you are to your work," Alec said smiling.

"Well it's basically my whole life," Magnus said laughing.

"I'll see you soon then, probably after I'm done my book."

"Okay sounds good, and you have to let me know how it goes. Call me the second you finish it, then we can go out and celebrate another amazing book finished," Magnus said patting him on the back.

"Will do," he said grinning. "But I should be heading back now, Katie is probably already home."

"Yes okay I'll let you go," Magnus said opening the door for him. "Time for you to get back to your other half now." Alec smiled a bit and slowly nodded, he waved goodbye and headed out. _Yeah, my other half…_ He thought as he slowly descended the stairs, was she though?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Loving your reviews, and also how many people are deciding to follow this, so keep them coming :) Can't wait to update, I just want you all to know what happens!**


	9. Big Break

"Okay so you have to tell me how your big case went," Alec said setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Well I won," Maia said, grinning as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "But I almost didn't, the defendant dug up a lot of dirt on my client. This was the closest case I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you won though, even though I thought he was guilty in the beginning," Alec said looking down.

"It's not bad that you did, everyone thought that. Even I did when I first talked to him, but once I cleared stuff away I realized that it couldn't have been him after all."

"That's why they pay you the big bucks," Alec said moving the bowl onto his lap.

"That is very true," Maia said moving up on the couch to sit cross legged. "So has Magnus said anything about his date with Nick?"

"Why would he, it only happened a couple nights ago," Alec said frowning.

"Well I was talking to Nick today and he said he had a really great time. I just wanted to know how Magnus thought it went."

"To be honest, I really don't think anything is going to happen. Magnus is more of a one night stand kind of guy as far as I know."

"Oh really, that's too bad. I really want him to meet someone," Maia said sighing.

"Why do you care so much if he does?"

"I am a matchmaker, I need to hook people up, it's in my blood," Maia said.

"You're crazy," Alec said laughing. "But if it makes you feel better you did hook them up, even if it was for just one night," he told her winking. She frowned and then grabbed the bowl from him, sticking out her tongue when he tried to take it back.

"Well now you're just not being fair," he said when she moved it beside her, out of his reach.

"How's your book coming along?" She asked in an attempt to distract him.

"It's coming, not as quickly as I would like though. I should be done it next week, but that just means I have to write nonstop. Katie isn't so thrilled about how much I've been working," he said sighing.

"Why is she upset, she knows this is your job. Writing is a full time gig, you have to work all the time in order to get it done. She really shouldn't be complaining about this," Maia ranted. "Wow sorry, I don't know why that made me so upset."

"It's okay don't worry, it's making me pretty upset as well. She's been complaining so much lately that I haven't been coming to bed with her, and all I do is sit in my study writing all day. It's driving me crazy, I want to finish this book now _just_ so she stops winning," Alec admitted. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, he knew he shouldn't be attacking his fiancé like this, but she was being pretty annoying at the moment.

"Yeah but even once you're finished this one you'll start working on another. I think you need to talk with her about it, and find a way to make it work for both of you," Maia said, moving the bowl back into the middle.

"This is why we're best friends, you always find a way to make things seem better," Alec said reaching over to hug her. He didn't account for the bowl though and ended up knocking it over, spilling popcorn all over the floor.

"Oh crap," Alec said jumping up. Maia started laughing though.

"You should have seen your face when you noticed when you did, it was priceless," she managed to say in-between fits of giggles. Alec glared at her before picking up a handful and throwing it at her. She gasped and jumped up as well.

"Oh this means war Lightwood," she grabbed her own handful and chucked it at him. They continued this, running around the house leaving trails of popcorn in their wake, before the door suddenly opened and Katie walked in.

"What are you two doing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Umm, having a popcorn fight," Maia answered as she jumped down from the coffee table.

"How was work honey?" Alec asked dropping his handful and moving towards her.

"It was pretty fun actually. The couple I'm decorating for are just wonderful, and I can't wait to start fixing their house up. They definitely need a new look," Katie said taking off her shoes.

"That's good, and I'm sure the place will look amazing once you're done with it," Alec said hugging her.

"Well, we should probably clean up this mess, and then I should go," Maia said motioning to floor.

"Oh no don't go just 'cause I got here, you should stay for a bit," Katie said walking into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"Tea would be great actually," Maia answered. While Katie made everyone tea Alec and Maia cleaned up the living room.

"So how did your case go?" Katie asked once everyone was sitting. Maia told her everything she told Alec, getting basically the same response.

"I'm glad you're liking your job so far, how long have you been working there again?" Maia asked blowing on her tea.

"Almost two weeks now, I was so lucky to get it so quickly. Plus having clients lined up so soon," Katie said smiling. "Plus it gives me something to do while Alec works on his book." Maia couldn't help but hear a bit of resentment in her tone.

"Yeah we were talking about his book earlier, and he's almost done it which is amazing. He's such a great writer I just know this one will be a huge success as well," Maia said grinning.

"Yeah of course it will be, he writes so much there won't be any other books to buy but his," Katie said laughing.

"So tell us more about your client?" Alec asked desperate to get her to stop talking about his writing. They talked for a couple more hours before Maia said she had to go since she had to get up early for work the next day. Alec hugged her goodbye and they made plans to hook up again soon.

"Are you coming to bed tonight?" Katie asked once the door shut. Alec sighed and turned around.

"I'll try not to stay up too late, but I need to finish the chapter I'm on," he said. Katie just rolled her eyes and made her way into their bedroom.

"Honey, don't be mad," Alec said following her.

"How could I not be mad. I hardly see you anymore, all you're doing is working on another book," Katie said throwing open the closet.

"You've known this is what I do since you've met me. You shouldn't be surprised that I work a lot, especially when I'm getting close to my deadline. I promise we'll do something once I'm done," he said trying to prevent a fight.

"It just feels like you're working more lately, and it's driving me crazy. But fine, we'll do something once you're done," she said.

"Thank you," Alec said embracing her. She kissed him lightly and then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Alec made his way back into his study, thankful that he escaped with no yelling.

* * *

"So, trouble in paradise?" Magnus questioned a few days later over coffee. Once again he had woken Alec up at his desk, and after promises of coffee Alec agreed to meet him.

"It is that obvious?" Alec asked before taking a sip of the delicious beverage.

"Yeah pretty much. You're sleeping at your desk more, you haven't talked about Katie in a few days. You look grumpy all the time," Magnus said cocking his head to the side to study him.

"Oh stop it," Alec said fighting a grin. "But yeah, she's getting annoyed about how much I've been working lately. I've just decided to ignore it and focus on getting my book done quickly so she can stop being pissed off."

"It really sucks that she's being so hard with you working, she needs to understand that this is your job and it will take up a lot of your life," Magnus said reaching over to squeeze his hand. "This is why I don't do relationships, my job is just not cut out for it."

"I thought you didn't do relationships 'cause you like the single player life better. Plus you seem to have quite a lot of time on your hands if how much you and I hang out together is any indication," Alec pointed out.

"Well then I have two reasons why I don't have relationships," Magnus said sticking out his tongue. "Plus you're my friend, and I make time for friends." Alec smiled at this, liking that Magnus made time to hang out with him. He wouldn't know what to do if he couldn't talk to him about everything going on with his life.

"So how close are you to being done with the book, I am itching to go out and celebrate with you."

"I only have two more chapters to finish, it's hard to imagine I'm almost done," Alec said finding it hard to believe. "Though I am sad letting another one of my babies go off into the world."

"I'm going to overlook the fact that you called your books 'your babies' since the prospect of celebration is looming closer," Magnus said.

"You're silly, and I promise to call you the second I'm done. Unless it's at like 3am, in that case I'll call at a more appropriate hour," Alec informed him.

"It's a deal, and then I will start deciding on where we're going."

"I'm surprised you don't already have everything we're doing planned already," Alec said shocked.

"I was trying not to sound too eager, but if I'm being honest I totally already know what we're doing," Magnus said standing up to throw away his coffee cup.

"What are we doing?" Alec asked following him.

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see," Magnus said winking a glittery eye in his direction before heading out the door.

"Come on you have to tell me, that's not fair," Alec called after him, following a laughing Magnus down the street.

* * *

' _So guess what I just sent to my publisher'_ Alec sent Magnus the next evening. He had stayed up most of the night before finishing his novel. Once the editor looked it over and tidied it up it would be ready for the final okay. Alec was surprised when Magnus called instead of just texting him back.

"Oh my god you finished it so fast! I'm so happy for you!" Magnus yelled.

"I think you may have just caused me to go deaf, but I'm glad you're so thrilled about this," Alec said grinning at his friends amusement.

"Of course I'm happy, you finished another novel this is a huge accomplishment! I can't wait to take you out tonight in celebration."

"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, I'll pick you up in two hours. Dress nicer then you usually do," Magnus said before hanging up the phone. Alec just sighed and got up from his desk. He had no idea what 'nicer then you usually do' meant, but probably not jeans and a t-shirt. He looked through his closet and found a pair of dark black pants, and a red dress shirt. He figured this would be fine and went to take a shower, after a whole night in his office he definitely needed one.

He was studying himself in the mirror for what would have to be the hundredth time when he heard someone knock at the door. He grinning and ran to open it, and was caught dead in his tracks when he saw Magnus. He was dressed in dark purple pants, a light grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was down which was so different from how he usually wore it.

"Your hair," was all Alec could get out.

"What, what's wrong with it?" Magnus asked reaching up to touch it, a look of panic in his eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong. It just looks different, you never wear it down."

"Well I do sometimes, but I guess you've never seen it before. I just thought tonight called for something different. You look nice by the way," Magnus said as his eyes took in his outfit.

"Oh thanks," Alec stuttered, not used to being complimented. "We should go, I need to know where we're going!"

"Patients, patients," Magnus said leading the way back downstairs. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You sure do like your surprises," Alec mumbled as he followed Magnus to the subway.

* * *

"So Maia was asking a while ago how your date went with that guy, apparently he had a great time," Alec said a couple hours later as he sipped his drink. Magnus had taken them to this amazing restaurant where they just finished eating the most incredible steaks Alec has ever had. They were now sitting at the bar celebrating with drinks.

"Really, well I mean I am amazing at what I do," Magnus said winking. "But it was a fine date, nothing too special and I won't be calling him again."

"Yeah that's what I told Maia, she was quite upset. She has this need to set you up," Alec said laughing.

"Well I mean she can continue setting me up, but nothing more then one night is going to happen. It's sweet she cares so much though," Magnus said, motioning for the bartender for another round.

"She just can't seem to understand that you like the hook up lifestyle more."

"Well I'm just not ready to commit yet, if ever. Plus she was friends with you while you were busy sleeping with everyone in college," Magnus said nudging Alec's shoulder.

"That is completely different, it was college that's what you're suppose to do. Plus I am in a relationship, so there," Alec said sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yeah real mature," Magnus said sticking out his tongue as well, completely disregarding the point he was trying to make.

"So what did Katie say when you told her you finished the book?" Magnus asked.

"Oh umm, I haven't told her yet. I called you right when I finished, plus she was at work. I'll just tell her later," Alec said finishing his drink.

"Things still aren't good between you two?"

"I don't really know to be honest, it's been so tense around the apartment lately that I'm nervous about saying anything to her at all," Alec said sighing.

"I'm sure things will get better, maybe you two should have a date night. Or go out and do something, that might make her feel better."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll tell her about the book, and then we can make plans to do something, thanks," Alec said, feeling better about everything already.

"No problem, happy to help. But now lets drink and talk about better things," Magnus said lifting his glass.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," Alec said picking up his drink as well. They talked and drank for the rest of the night, at one point Magnus tried to get Alec to dance which he blatantly refused. Magnus started dancing without him though, even though this was a restaurant not a club. He looked pretty good out there though, and a few people who were sitting at the bar actually joined him on the dance floor. After much pleading Alec reluctantly agreed, and joined him. It was actually quite fun, Magnus tended to make everything more fun.

* * *

"Where were you?" Is what Alec is greeted with when he finally gets home late that night, or early morning since it was one.

He looks up from toeing off his shoes to see Katie sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, and a sour look on her face.

"I was out with Magnus-"

"And you couldn't be bothered to tell me where you were going?!" Katie yelled standing up.

"I left before you got home from work, I didn't think to leave a note. Sorry," Alec said walking up to her.

"You've been hanging out with Magnus more then you've been with me Alec, this isn't right," Katie said to him.

"He's my friend-"

"I'm your fiancé," she pointed out.

"So what, I'm not suppose to hang out with my friends since you're the one I'm getting married to?"

"No that's not what I'm saying, it's just it seems like all you're free time is spent with him, and you're not saving any for me," Katie said crossing her arms. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry if that's what it seem like to you. Magnus wanted to take me out tonight since I finished my book-"

"You're done your novel, and you didn't bother telling me?" Katie said raising her voice again.

"You were at work when I finished, so I figured I would just tell you when I saw you again."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, you could have called me at work. But no the first thing you do is call Magnus, I can't believe this."

"You don't even care about my writing anyway. You hate that I have to stay up late to write, you've been complaining about it for weeks," Alec stated, his voice beginning to raise as well.

"Well I'm sorry that I actually want to spend time with my fiancé, I won't say anything anymore," she said throwing her arms up in the air. "I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch." Alec watched as she stormed into the room and slammed the door. He really didn't know how he was going to make this better. Date night ideas were looking kinda small this time.

* * *

"I'll have the salmon," Katie tells the waiter. She takes a sip of her drink before turning back to Alec.

"I'm really sorry about yelling at you," she said again. Two days have gone by since their big fight, and Alec's been trying to make it up to her. He brought her flowers and her favourite chocolates the day after, which made her smile and she apologized right away. He did as well, and promised that he would try to write in small doses for his next book so he could spend time with her. Tonight he decided to take her out for dinner, and so far it was going pretty great.

"You don't need to keep apologizing, you've said it enough already. Lets just move past it," Alec said lifting his wine glass. "To beginning fresh." She clinked her glass to his and smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea. So I have to tell you about work today, it was too funny," Alec listens to her story about wallpaper and her clients husband coming home to find the living room had been turned purple which he did not agree on. Alec didn't really understand everything that went on in the interior decorating business, and he wished Katie could like Magnus more since he would definitely be the one to talk to about all this.

"You know, I'm sure Magnus would have some great tips for you. You really should see his loft, his decorative style is definitely unique."

"Umm yeah maybe," Katie said before taking a drink of wine. Alec figured that was all he was going to get out of her for that so he changed the topic, glad though that just then their food arrived. They were halfway through dinner when his phone rang.

"It's my publisher, this will just be a sec," he told Katie before answering. His publisher was giddy when she started talking, she calmed down enough to tell him what she was calling for and Alec could hardly believe what she was saying. Alec felt like he was hearing their conversation through a tunnel, the opportunity she was offering was huge. He said he would have to think about it and then hung up. He sat there stunned for a few moments, going over everything she had said, and he could feel excitement coursing through his body. He couldn't believe it!

"What did she want?" Katie asked.

"She got a call from a director this morning, they want to start making my books into movies. This is so surreal," Alec told her bouncing in his seat. "Can you believe this is happening!"

"What are you going to do?" She asked taking a bite of her food. Alec stopped bouncing stunned at her reaction, or lack of one.

"I don't know I told her I needed to think. What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you want, they're your books so you're the only one that can decide to make them into movies or not. I'm sure you'll pick the right choice," she said giving a small smile. Alec just nodded back and picked up his fork. He just pushed his food around on his plate, taking small bites as he thought through Katie's reaction. He didn't understand why she didn't seem more excited, did she not care at all? Or was it because it would mean he would have to work more? He still thought she should have shown some support, if not for her then at least for him. This was a huge opportunity, and he would be crazy to pass it up. He just sighed, he had a lot of thinking ahead of him.

* * *

"Have a great day at work," Alec said the next morning, kissing Katie on the cheek as she grabbed her travel mug.

"Thanks you too," she said smiling as she headed out the door. The second Alec heard the door shut behind her he grabbed his coffee mug and phone and headed to the couch. He still hadn't decided what to do about the movie offer, but he knew someone who would help him figure everything out.

"Hey Alec," Magnus said once he answered on the third ring.

"Hey," Alec said in way of greeting.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Magnus asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong," Alec said, but he could even tell that something wasn't right with his tone.

"Yes there is, come on tell me."

"I rather talk in person, are you free?" Alec asked hopefully.

"I'm at work right now, but since it's morning and we're not open why don't you come here?"

"Are you sure that would be okay?"

"Yeah of course, come over. I'll see you in a little bit okay," Magnus said, clearly not giving Alec a choice in the matter.

"Okay I'll be there, thanks," Alec said smiling, glad to have someone to talk this over with.

"Magnus?" Alec called out walking into the restaurant.

"Over here," he heard coming from the back. He made his way deeper into the place and laughed once he saw Magnus sitting at one of the booths. A booth that was covered with coffee, muffins, scones, and basically every breakfast item you could think of.

"What is all this?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Well you sounded pretty down on the phone, so I thought some wonderful comfort food was in order," Magnus said gesturing to the table.

"Remind me to be sad more often if this is what I get out of it," Alec said sitting down. Magnus poured him some coffee and handed him a muffin before getting down to business.

"So what's wrong?"

"Well, it's not much as something's wrong. It's just I'm trying to figure something out and I need your input on it," Alec told him bitting into his muffin, and practically moaning at how good it tasted. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah I did, I love baking. But don't change the subject here. What are you trying to work out?"

"Well, last night my publisher called. She got a call from a director, a pretty well known one at that, and they want to start turning my books into movies," Alec said bouncing again at the excitement of saying it out loud.

"Oh my god really. Alec that is amazing!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I know it is, the opportunity for this is too good to pass up. But I just don't know what I think."

"What did Katie say when you told her?"

"She was with me when I got the call, but she hardly reacted at all. She really didn't seem to care, that's why I sounded so down on the phone. This is something really huge, and my own fiancé doesn't even care," Alec said as he tore apart his muffin.

"Oh Alec," Magnus said moving to sit beside him. "I'm sure she cares, maybe she's just scared that it's going to take you away from her more. You _will_ be working quite a bit helping put it together. I'm not saying that she was right in acting like it wasn't a big deal, you should definitely talk to her about that, but maybe give her another chance," Magnus told him patting him of the back.

"That's what I thought too, since she wasn't so thrilled with my constant writing working on a movie is going to take a lot more of my time. But I'm just hurt that she didn't say anything," Alec said sighing.

"Well I'm here to say that this is huge, and I'm so proud of you. You better decide to take this deal or I'm seriously going to rethink our friendship," Magnus informed him.

"Well if our friendship is on the line I better do the movies," Alec said smiling.

"Do you want to do them?" Magnus asked looking at him.

"Yeah I think I do. I'm going to have to make sure I can be a big part in the process, since I want them to stay true to the books as much as possible, and the casting has to be up to me. I have the pictures of them in my head, I need to match them as close as possible. But it would be fun, and I'm excited to try this out," Alec said grinning.

"Damn I'm going to be friends with a huge movie star," Magnus said.

"I'm not going to be in them," Alec pointed out.

"Still, you wrote them. You're still a big part of them, you're going to be so famous," Magnus said matter of factly.

"Well I hope to still remember you little people when I'm cruising around on my yacht."

"Oh please, I'll be on that yacht with you," Magnus said sticking out his tongue.

"Well of course, it wouldn't be nearly fun without you," Alec said smiling.

"You better believe it. But now that you're no longer sad 'cause I'm awesome at making people feel better. I say we eat," Magnus said grabbing his plate.

"I second that," Alec said pouring more coffee. He was so glad he went to Magnus with this, he does make everything better that was true.

* * *

"What is so important, you left me like twelve messages all just saying you had to see me," Maia said after opening her door to Alec.

"Well I have big news to tell you!" He exclaimed bouncing past her into the living room. After he left Magnus that morning he spent the rest of the day called his publisher and the guy who would be directing his movie. He was going to meet with them in a few days to finalize everything, and then they would get started. He still couldn't believe it was happening.

"What's the news?" Maia asked, he curiosity growing stronger.

"My books are being made into movies!" Alec blurted out, not wanting to prolong the story.

"Wait what!? Maia exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"I got a call yesterday from my publisher. She said that David Anderson wants to make my books into movies. I've been on the phone all day finalizing everything, and giving the go ahead," Alec said filling her in.

"Oh my god Alec I'm so happy for you. This is huge!" Maia said hugging him.

"Magnus had the same reaction to this, if only Katie could get on board," Alec said hugging her back.

"Katie isn't thrilled, what is wrong with her?"

"I know, she was with me when I heard and she didn't have any reaction at all. I'll have to talk to her later tonight, but yeah she doesn't seem to care," Alec said sitting down.

"When did you tell Magnus?"

"This morning. I was upset about Katie, and confused about what to do so I called him for help. It was so funny, when I got to his work he had set up this whole breakfast buffet to cheer me up, it was great," Alec said smiling at the memory.

"So you went to Magnus first?" Maia asked.

"Yeah why not, he's my friend," Alec told her, not understanding the look on her face.

"Yeah so am I, and you didn't come to me. The first person you thought of when you were upset was Magnus."

"Well I knew you were at work and I didn't want to disturb you," Alec said.

"Magnus was at work, you didn't seem to worry about disturbing him," Maia said smiling.

"What are you getting at?" Alec asked confused as to where this was leading.

"It just seems like you go to him a lot whenever you need someone to talk to. You and him are always together, even though you haven't known him for that long."

"So I like hanging out with him, there's nothing wrong with that," Alec said.

"I need to ask you something, and please don't get mad," Maia told him.

"Okay, what is it?" Alec said, a little hesitant as what she was going to say.

"Do you like Magnus, as in more then just friends?" Alec looked at her like she was crazy.

"How could you even…what?" He choked out jumping up from the couch.

"Alec don't be mad, it's just seems like maybe you have feelings for him-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't like him!" He shouted.

"Alec," she whispered.

"I have to go," he stated turning towards the door. He didn't stop even when she called after him, and then the door was slamming shut.

Maia stayed sitting on the couch thinking back to what he had just said, she sighed as she felt her heart clench. It was the way he had said the word, _him_ , that let her know he was lying.

* * *

 **Ooo is Maia starting to see through Alec? Will he finally realize what is happening? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out more. I'm having so much fun writing this, and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! Review review 'cause they make me smile :)**


	10. Almost

**Hello lovlies! Want to say thank you to all who have been reviewing and following/favouriting, I love you all :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _'_ _I'm meeting the director of my movie today'_ was the first thing Alec thought when he woke up that morning. He should be happy, he should be dancing through his house. This was huge, and he was excited. All he could focus on though was the fight him and Maia had three days ago. Three days without speaking to her, he couldn't remember the last time they had gone this long without talking. She's called of course, and texted, he's just ignored them. He didn't know what he would say if he answered anyway. He groaned and rolled over wishing he could just pull the covers over his head and go back to sleep, but knowing he couldn't do that he reluctantly got out of bed and made himself shower.

Once he was cleaned and had a cup of coffee in his hands he felt a little better, still upset about Maia, and nervous about the meeting, but better none-the-less. He had just sat down on the the couch when his phone rang, he knew without looking that it was Maia. He just sat there and let it ring before picking it up to listen to the voicemail.

 _"Alec I hate this silence, I hate not talking to you. We haven't gone this long without talking in years, and it sucks. I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but you can't be mad at me forever can you? We're best friends Alec, and I miss you. I'm not going to call anymore, clearly that isn't working. If you want to talk I'm here."_

Alec sighed and threw his phone down beside him. He missed her too, but he didn't know how to end this silence between them. He also didn't want the awkward conversation that would no doubt happen considering the topic that arose that last time they saw each other. So clearly doing nothing was better. He was no longer in the mood for coffee which was a first for him, and he still had a few hours until he had to meet up with his publisher. Not knowing who else to call he picked up his phone and clicked Magnus' contact number. Clearly Maia was right about one thing she said, he did always go to Magnus first.

* * *

"So what's up?" Magnus asked half an hour later.

"I'm meeting the director today," Alec said laying back on Magnus' couch.

"So why don't you sound excited?"

"I am excited, I'm looking forward to this. I just don't know what to expect. I don't know how much freedom and involvement I'm going to have in this, and it needs to go exactly how I picture it. If this movies doesn't match the book then it's going to ruin it," Alec said sighing.

"I don't see why they wouldn't let you have as much involvement as you want. And you do need to remember that movies don't always copy the books exactly, but that doesn't mean they aren't amazing in the end," Magnus informed him, hoping to calm down his friend.

"I know that, I've seen a ton a movies after reading the books and have loved them. It's just, I'm kind of a perfectionist if you haven't noticed. I just want this movie to be amazing, I don't want it too mess up…" Alec trailed off. Magnus smiled sadly, finally understanding what Alec was so worried about.

"You're not going to fail at this. You're books are not going to drop in popularity if people don't like your movie. You're an amazing author Alec, and you can't beat yourself up over this. You have to believe that you have what it takes to help make this movie as best it can be. I know you can do it." Alec smiled, Magnus always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. It was crazy how well he knew him in the short time they've known each other, but Magnus always seemed to know what was wrong without him having to say anything at all.

"Thank you," was all he said, knowing he didn't need to say anymore.

"Of course, glad I made you feel better. But now since we have some time before you have to leave what do you say to watching some House?" Magnus asked grabbing the remote, already knowing the response.

"I say lets do it," Alec said grinning. They spent the next two hours curled up on the couch watching the show, but it was mostly playing in the background as they talked. Alec always found it amazing that he could talk with him for hours on end never getting bored or running out of things to say. When Alec left later that afternoon he was in a much better mood then when he woke up.

* * *

"Alec hi," Sarah said once she caught him entering the restaurant. Alec smiled at his publisher and sat down beside her. "Alec this is David Anderson."

"Nice to finally meet you," David said shaking Alec's hand.

"Yes you as well. I've seen possibly every movie you've made and they have all been excellent, so the fact you want to work with my book is amazing," Alec said.

"Well it's a good thing you're a fan of my work or else this would be a little awkward," David said laughing.

"I think we should order some food and then get down to business," Sarah suggested gesturing to the waiter. Once food was picked, and drinks were poured David started talking.

"So I'm very glad you've agreed to give us the okay on using your book. I've been toying with the idea of producing it for quite sometime now, and just recently got serious with it. Hence the reason I'm getting to you now. Of course we still have to write a screenplay and then get the go ahead on that, but I don't see this getting turned down. You're books are too popular for that to happen," David told him.

"Well I'm so glad you think that. I'm really excited to work on this, so I hope it gets approved," Alec said.

"Now I've worked with a few authors in the past, and I know that the books are very close to you. I promise that you can have as much involvement as you want, and we won't do something if you don't like it. The last thing I want is for you not to be happy with the final product," David informed him.

"I'm so relieved you said that. The one thing I was nervous about was how much say I would have. Now that I know you actually care what I think we won't have any problem."

"I definitely believe this couldn't go any easier. I'm going to like working with you," David said leaning back in his chair.

"So what happens next?" Alec asked.

"Well my writers need to finish the script. We can always run it by with you, to see how you like it. Then we bring it to the people that will hopefully finance it, then the hard part begins. Location scouting, cast auditions, the actual filming. It will be fun though I promise."

"I love the sound of getting to see the script, though I'm sure I'll love how you guys write it. I really can't wait for everything to get going," Alec said hardly able to contain himself.

"I can't wait for that either, it's going to be a crazy ride," David told him. "I do believe we need another round of drinks," he said motioning for the waiter. Alec sat there as Sarah and David chatted, he was so lost in his own world that he didn't hear Sarah say his name before she grabbed his arm. He was just too damn excited about everything that was happening in his life.

* * *

"And he said I can be as involved as I want, I can look over the script as they write it. And help choose the cast, this is just so surreal. I really can't believe this is happening!" Alec said bouncing where he sat on the couch.

"I do believe you've had enough sugar," Magnus said taking the gummy worms from the table.

"Hey where are you going with those?"

"You're hyper enough, believe me this is for your own good," Magnus assured him, placing the bag in the kitchen.

"I'm not hyper, I'm just too excited about this to sit still. I never thought in a million years that someone would want to turn my books into movies, and it's not just someone it's one of the best directors ever. My books are good enough that they caught his eye, everything is turning around," Alec said flopping onto his back.

"This is going to be so amazing for you, and really it was only a matter of time before someone realized that your books demanded their own movie. You're clearly going to take over the world," Magnus said sitting down beside him. Alec looked over at him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and I'm always right," he said winking. Alec smacked him, but he was smiling all the same.

"Have you talked to Katie about everything?"

"No not yet, things are still kind of tense between us," Alec said sighing. "I don't know what to do, I don't even know what she's upset about."

"I hate that this is happening, and even though I am all knowledgeable, girls are one thing I really don't understand," Magnus said.

"I don't think anyone really understands them. I mean I could ask Izzy, but then she'd just yell at me about making Katie upset in the first place."

"Or maybe she knows what's wrong with her. You say they hang out all the time, maybe Katie told her whats been going on."

"That does make sense, but now this means I have to talk to my sister about my relationship," Alec said burying his face in his hands.

"I's sure it will fine," Magnus said, laughing when Alec looked back up at him. "Okay or it will be awkward and end in disaster."

"That sounds about right," Alec said sitting up. "But that's not happening tonight so we don't need to think about it, what season of House were we on?"

"I think the fourth," Magnus said grabbing the remote. "Also, even though it might be a little weird. I was thinking we should all go out to dinner to celebrate your movie deal."

"Really? That could actually be fun, it would give Katie a chance to hear more about it, and might make her more open to the idea. Where should we go?"

"I was thinking The Four Seasons, it's one of the best restaurants in New York. Other than mine of course," Magnus said smiling.

"Of course, yours will always be the best," Alec reassured him. "But I've heard of that place, never been though so I vote yes on going there."

"Then it's settled. How does Sunday sound?"

"Perfect, I'll spread the word and hopefully everyone can make it," Alec said grabbing his phone.

"They better be able to," Magnus said.

"Or else what, you'll attack them with glitter," Alec said laughing. Magnus glared at him before shaking his head, effectively covering Alec in a fine layer of the glitter that was in his hair.

"I am never going to be able to get this off me," Alec said jumping up.

"Oh stop your whining, it will come off eventually. Plus you could use some colour, you wear too much black," Magnus said turning on the episode of House they were on. "Now sit down and watch this with me."

"So bossy tonight," Alec teased, but sat down anyway. "I want my gummy worms back."

* * *

He knew it was late. He knew she might not even be up still, but he had to talk to her. He didn't care if it was awkward, he just wanted to end the silence between them before it got too big to cross. He hesitated slightly before knocking on her door, in all their years of friendship he had never been nervous at the thought of seeing her before. A few seconds later the door opened and he saw Maia standing before him in her pyjamas.

"Alec," she said, clearly surprised to see him standing on her doorstep at midnight.

"I'm sorry," was all Alec said. He saw Maia's face soften and she stepped back motioning for him to enter.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have implied anything between you and Magnus-"

"Anyone else would have thought the same thing, we are freakishly attached to each other. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I shouldn't have ignored all your calls. You're my best friend, and I almost lost you," Alec said before grabbing her in a hug.

"You can never lose me Alec, I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," she told him hugging back.

"Can we just forget that this ever happened, I can't stand the thought of not talking to you anymore," Alec said.

"Of course we're forgetting this happened. We never fought," she said smiling. "Do you want to stay for a bit, we have like three whole days of catching up to do."

"I don't think we've ever gone this long without talking. Even when we left for school we emailed each other practically everyday," Alec said flopping down onto her couch.

"I know, it was killing me not being able to talk to you about everything and anything these last few days," she said sitting beside him. "So what has been happening?"

"Well I had a meeting with David Anderson, the director who wants to make the movies. He is actually really amazing, and told me that I'll have as much involvement with the making of it as I want. Which is what I wanted so I'm glad he's allowing me so much freedom."

"Alec that's great, I knew the reason you were so hesitant about it was because you didn't want them changing too much. I'm glad he's letting you be apart of it, now I know this movie isn't going to suck," she said grinning.

"Well I'm glad you trust so much in my creative talent. Also speaking of the movie, Magnus wants everyone to go out to dinner to celebrate this. Will you come?"

"Of course I'm coming, I wouldn't miss celebrating the next chapter of my best friends life. Where are we going?"

"Magnus said we should go to The Four Seasons, he says other then his restaurant it's the best place in New York."

"I've been there, the food is incredible. This is going to be fun, when is it?"

"It's Sunday, you don't have a case or anything then do you?"

"Nope, completely free."

"Okay good," Alec said smiling. "So I didn't wake you up or anything did I?"

"No I was reading don't worry. Plus even if you did wake me up I wouldn't care. Now that you're here though do you want to watch a movie, we haven't hung out in days."

"A movie sounds perfect," Alec said sinking further into the couch as Maia turned on the TV.

* * *

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Alec asked when he found her leaning against his door the next morning.

"Did you know you are impossible to get a hold of," she said, moving over so he could unlock his door. "Where were you?"

"I was at Maia's last night, and my phone ended up dying. Why what's wrong?" He asked walking into his apartment.

" _You_ are what's wrong," she said walking past him.

"What, why?" He asked confused as to what was going on.

"I was with Katie yesterday, and I asked her about your wedding. Simple things like what date you two picked, and she told me you guys haven't even talked about it yet. What is wrong with you!" She yelled slapping his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with me. We've just been busy with the move, and the wedding. Then everything with finishing my book, and now this movie thing. I haven't had time to think about a wedding," Alec told her hoping she would calm down.

"It's not just _a_ wedding, it's _your_ wedding. You need to start thinking about it, or else Katie is going to think you don't want it to happen at all," Izzy said leaning against the counter.

"Of course I want it to happen. This is crazy, why hasn't Katie said any of this to me?"

"Because you're the one she was upset with, she didn't want to start a huge fight."

"So because she didn't want to fight she thought the best thing to do was ignore me and then make me upset as well. Yes that seems like the way to fix everything," Alec said pulling open the fridge door.

"Hey don't blame her, this is just as much your fault. You really need to sit down with her so you two can talk this out. If you feel like you're too busy with everything going on that's fine, you haven't picked a date yet so you can have it later, once things have calmed down. Just at least talk about it a little, it will make her feel better."

"I'll talk to her tonight don't worry, and thanks for telling me all this. I think it's really going to help us," Alec said smiling.

"Well I have to help you, you're too clueless to figure out what's wrong on your own," Izzy teased.

"And with that heartfelt comment, would you like some brunch?" He asked setting bread and eggs down on the counter.

"Yes please, I'm starving," she said grabbing a bowl. "We're making french toast right?"

"Well it is your favourite," Alec informed her smiling.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the couch reading when Katie came home. She looked almost shocked to see him there.

"You're here," she said, almost like she didn't expect him to be.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" He asked putting down his book.

"I don't know. Working on your book, with Maia, with Magnus. You seem to hardly ever be here anymore," Katie said sitting on the chair beside the couch.

"I know I've been the worst fiancé lately, and I'm really sorry for that. Izzy came to talk to me early today," he said looking over at her, he saw her blush and look down. "Why didn't you come talk to me about everything?"

"Because I didn't want to fight, and I didn't want you to brush away my concerns," she said sheepishly.

"I would never brush them away, talking to me would have been a lot better then ignoring me. I thought you hated me, and it was all about my book. If I had known it was because of the wedding we could have talked about it. Everything's just been so hectic around here lately I haven't had time to fully think for myself, and I am sorry about it all."

"I know you've been busy, and so have I. It's just we haven't talked about our wedding at all since you proposed. And I need to know if you still want it to happen," she said quietly.

"Of course I still want to get married, and I want to talk about it tonight. I want us to really start talking about when we want it, and what we want to do," he said smiling at her, knowing this is what he needed to do to make her happy again.

"You really mean that?" She asked moving to sit beside him.

"Of course I do," he answered. Katie threw her arms around him and kissed him before jumping from the couch.

"Just let me get my notebook with all the ideas I've had so far," she told him before heading into their bedroom. Alec leaned back on the couch, for some reason it was suddenly hard to breath. He didn't know why though, shouldn't he be thrilled to start planning his wedding. He definitely shouldn't feel like a huge weight had landed on his chest. He pushed the feeling away when Katie made her way back in, he would just have to push through it and hope it went away.

* * *

"To Alec!" Everyone cheered clicking their glasses together. Alec blushed, but he was smiling all the same.

"That was a very touching toast Magnus," he said trying not to laugh. Though what Magnus said was very sweet, it was hilarious non-the-less.

"So Alec you're going to just be rolling in the money once this movie hits the screens," Jace said.

"Of course you go straight to the money side of things," Alec said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's kind of the main point isn't it?"

"I guess the money will be nice, but it really depends on how well the movie does," Alec answered taking a sip of his wine.

"It's obviously going to be the best movie of the year," Magnus said grinning.

"Oh you're too kind, but we don't know that."

"Come on Alec, your books are a top bestseller. There's no reason why this movie won't be a top seller either," Katie said taking his hand in hers. After the talk they had a couple nights ago she's been back to her normal self, which was a relief to Alec.

"So when do you find out if it's been given the green light to be made?" Maia asked.

"I have no idea. They've been sending me the script as they write it, but it's not done yet. So not for a while," Alec said.

"It will be approved don't worry, and then you'll be having the time of your life being apart of making your book come to life," Magnus said patting him on the back. Alec couldn't help the slight shiver that travelled through his body at the feel of Magnus' hand on him. He didn't know what was wrong with him tonight, but he also couldn't stop staring at Magnus. His hair was down, which Alec liked the most he was realizing, there was the usual glitter mixed into his locks but tonight it seemed to glow, and all Alec wanted to do was run his fingers through it to see if it was a soft as it looked. And his eyes, Alec felt like he was drowning in those golden green orbs. He shook himself out of these thoughts when he realized Katie was talking to him.

"Oh, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to share a piece of cheesecake with me," she said laughing.

"Yeah okay," he said. He had to get a grip, or else it wouldn't be just Maia who thought he had feelings for Magnus.

 **000**

The minute Alec and Katie stepped through the door into their apartment she was on him, attacking his lips with her own.

"Alec I want you so badly, we haven't been together in so long. I miss you," she whined, breaking from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck. Alec swallowed, he knew this. He had been so busy finishing his book, and then with Katie being upset. It had been quite sometime, but for some reason the thought of doing anything turned his stomach. He didn't want to upset her though, so he grabbed her waist and picked her up, caring her into their bedroom. He undressed her as quickly as he could, and then took his clothes off as well.

Before he could do anything she pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him, clearly she wanted to be in control tonight, and he wasn't going to argue with that. He closed his eyes as she started to move, he could hear her breathing and the little noises she makes. It made him squeeze his eyes harder, he just couldn't feel anything tonight. Then something flashed across his mind, so quickly he couldn't remember what it was, but it caused him to moan. He focused on the feeling, and more images came to mind. Silky black hair that seemed to shimmer when light hit it, and the most intoxicating golden green eyes. He couldn't get these images out of his mind, but he didn't want to. He kept thinking of them until he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Wow, clearly we should go without sex more often," Katie said a little while later. Alec choked out a laugh, finally beginning to get his breath back. Though he hadn't known what he was thinking of during, he definitely knew now. It was Magnus' hair and eyes that he had been imagining, and for some reason that had made him come harder than he ever had before. Cleary he has spent too much time with the guy, and this obsession was starting to freak him out a little. He needed some space away from him for a few days, if only to clear his head from everything he was thinking.

* * *

Alec had just finished re-reading a tricky part of the script when his phone went off. He sighed and grabbed it, not really wanting to get sidetracked from what he was doing. When he saw who the text was from everything else seemed so much less important.

 **'Hey Alec, how's everything going. I know you're probably super busy with your book writing, and script reading to talk to us common folk, but we haven't hung out in like a week. We need to get together, and I was thinking you should come to the restaurant tonight'** Alec read the text twice. He missed Magnus too, and he hadn't had anymore weird thoughts about him. It would be nice to take a little break from work…

 _'Hey! Yeah I have been swamped with everything I have to do, but a break is definitely in order. Your restaurant sounds like the perfect way to clear my head. What time do you want me to come over?"_

 **'So you live after all! haha thought you might be buried under mounds of paper :P But you should come over around midnight, I promise this isn't as sketchy as it sounds. We closed at ten tonight, and I still need to cook for you. I just thought it would be more fun at the restaurant'**

 _'That would be cool actually, even though it does sound sketchy. For all I know you're going to kill me and then cook me in one of those big ovens you have. But foolish me will be there at 12!'_

 **'You definitely need a break, you've been around your creepy writing too much, it's just not good for you :P But yay I will see you then! :)**

 _'Can't wait for some of your yummy food!'_ Alec was smiling as he put his phone down, he really had missed him.

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec called out when he entered the restaurant later that night.

"In the kitchen," was Magnus' reply. Alec quickly walked to the back and found his way into the kitchen, it was bigger then he thought it would be.

"Wow this is huge," he said looking around.

"Why thank you, I take much pride in the hugeness of it," Magnus said winking.

"Oh shut up, I was talking about the kitchen," Alec said rolling his eyes.

"So was I, who knew you had such a dirty mind," Magnus teased.

"So what are you making?" Alec asked changing the subject.

"It is not just me who is going to be cooking, you're helping as well."

"Do you think that's really wise, plus it's you who's suppose to be cooking for me," Alec said moving to stand beside him at one of the counters.

"I'm still going to be doing most of the cooking, you can help though. I thought we could make pizza, and I'm sure you're competent enough to make dough," Magnus said.

"I don't know, my cooking skill is kind of limited," he said looking at the ingredients that were lined up in front of him.

"I promise it's not that hard, though you might have some trouble flipping the dough," Magnus said grabbing the bowl.

"Now there's dough flipping involved, you are really going to regret asking me to help," Alec said.

"I'll see, now measure out the flour."

 **000**

"Okay I see what you mean, I do regret this now," Magnus said a little while later as he watched Alec attempt to throw the dough above his head.

"I told you I was going to suck at this," Alec said throwing it again, but only managing to get it stuck to his hands.

"Well I didn't think anyone could be this bad," Magnus said laughing.

"Oh you just do this, it's not going to work if I continue," Alec said dropping the dough onto the counter.

"Fine I'll do the dough, you put some music on. My phone is plugged in over there," Magnus said. Alec walked over to the little table in the corner, he found the phone already plugged into speakers. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the songs Magnus had.

"You sure have a lot of Adam Lambert," he commented before hitting shuffle.

"Is there suppose to be something wrong with that, Adam is only the best singer in all of time," Magnus replied, setting both of the perfectly round pizza doughs onto pans.

"I think I've only heard one of his songs before," Alec said hopping on to the counter. Magnus just stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

"I really don't know why we're still friends, you have so much to learn," he said shaking his head. "Now what do you want on your pizza?" Alec picked his toppings and then Magnus put both pizzas into the oven. "Okay they'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"What should we do until then?"

"Well I have to give you a desperate music lesson, you'll be singing his songs by the end of the night I promise you that," Magnus said flipping on Adam Lambert.

"Oh good, 'cause I was so worried I wouldn't be," Alec said.

"It's such a good thing you know me, or else you would be deprived," Magnus said smiling. "Oh you have to hear _Evil in the Night_ first, it's one of my favourites." Music filled the empty kitchen, and Alec laughed when Magnus started dancing along to the beat. He had to admit he was pretty good at it. Alec leaned back on the counter and watched Magnus dance around the kitchen, at one point he grabbed a wooden spoon and used it as a microphone, he was a good singer as well.

"Is there nothing you're not good at?" Alec asked once the third song finished.

"No I don't think there is, I'm kind of perfect if you haven't already noticed," Magnus huffed, leaning back beside Alec to catch his breath.

"And so modest as well," he said laughing.

"I'll get you dancing before the night is over," Magnus said. Alec didn't get to protest because just then the oven beeped.

"Foods ready, are you prepared to be amazed," Magnus told him walking over to to the oven.

"I already am," Alec whispered to himself.

 **000**

"Oh my god, it's like an orgasm in my mouth," Alec said moaning, taking another bite of the pizza. There was something different about the crust that just made it truly amazing.

"I learn something new everyday. I wouldn't have thought you knew what that tasted like," Magnus said winking.

"Oh my god," Alec said coughing, he grabbed his glass of wine and chugged the rest of it. "Are you trying to kill me."

"Well of course not, but you said it not me," Magnus said laughing. Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the towel laying beside him.

"Ow," Magnus yelped after Alec smacked him with it. "How did you know I liked it rough?" This just resulted with Alec hitting him again. He was about to do it a third time, but Magnus intercepted and grabbed it, pulling Alec along with it.

"Hey not fair," he said before looking up, and realizing that he was incredibly close to Magnus' face. His breath hitched, and he felt his heart rate speed up. Magnus' eyes were pulling him in, he hated how affected he was by them. His own eyes moved down to rest on Magnus' lips, his pink mouth was just begging to be kissed.

Magnus noticed Alec staring at them, and he slowly licked his lips. Alec let out a tiny gasp at the spark of arousal that shot through his body after seeing Magnus do that. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus move closer towards him, his lips ached with the need to feel Magnus' own lips on his. All Alec could hear was his heart beating, faster the closer Magnus moved towards him. And then Alec remembered what Maia said that night, and soon that was all he could hear; _Do you like him, as more then just friends?_ I don't know, and that was what scared him. Alec jumped backwards away from Magnus, knocking his plate onto the floor in the process.

"I - I'm sorry," he said looking at Magnus' flushed and confused face. "I need to go," he told him, before he was running out of the kitchen. He heard Magnus yell his name, but he didn't stop. He pushed open the doors and stumbled out into the street, but he still didn't stop running. Not until he was a few blocks away and he knew Magnus couldn't find him. He sagged against a building and buried his face in his hands. What was happening to him? When he was with Magnus there was this current that ran between them, almost like an electric charge on the verge of erupting. It was scary, yet perfect at the same time. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

 **Well, well, well, I wonder if Alec is finally starting to realize what he's feeling? So yeah I know I've been teasing so many almost kisses, but don't worry it will come soon enough! I hope you liked all the same :) Review, review! :) Until next time!**


	11. Confused

**Hey lovlies! Hope everyone is having a good weekend :)**

 **Just a quick announcement: I unfortunately will no longer be uploading on Wednesdays, work has been taking up a lot of my time, and I admit I've been reading more then I've been writing. You're all almost caught up to what I have written so far, I can't have that. So I just need more time to finish the chapters. But I still GUARANTEE chapters will be posted on SUNDAYS, that I promise!**

 **Now onto the reading! Hope you like this chapter ;)**

* * *

Alec didn't want to get up. All he could think about was what almost happened the night before. He was so conflicted on everything he was feeling, and he didn't want to have to face the real world, because then he would have to sort out what was going on with him. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Why must this be happening? Why couldn't he just get Magnus out of his mind, why must this man haunt his dreams? Alec was just so confused, he didn't know how he could ever face Magnus again after what happened. At the same time though he couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again, after all he was still one of his closest friends.

Reluctantly Alec eventually dragged himself out of bed. Even if he wanted to forget the outside world it didn't mean they would forget about him. The script writers finished way ahead of schedule so he needed to approve the final draft so they could begin the next step. Right now he was regretting how much involvement he wanted. He made his way into the kitchen and started brewing coffee, if anything it would make things seem a little brighter. He was leaning against the counter waiting for this much needed beverage when someone started banging at his door. _What the hell?_ He thought as he made his way towards the noise. He unlocked the door and was surprised to see Magnus standing on the other side.

"Magnus what-?" He began, but Magnus interrupted him.

"Alec I'm so sorry, for everything about last night. I stepped way over the line, and never should have did that. I don't know what I was thinking, and I know that you don't feel anything for me other than friendship. You're engaged, I know this, and I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. I just can't imagine losing you as my friend, you've just become so important to me these past months. I don't want this to ruin everything," Magnus said. Alec just stared at him. It was so clear that Magnus hardly slept last night, and he was wearing the same clothes. His face held so much pain, and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Alec's heart clenched at this, and all he wanted to do was hug him. He knew this wouldn't be a good idea though, it was too close.

"Magnus of course I forgive you, I can't imagine losing you as my friend either. I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have just ran out like that," Alec said.

"It was understandable, do you think we can just forget this all every happened? Just go back to how things use to be?" Magnus asked bitting his lip.

"Of course we'll forget this happened, that sounds like the best idea ever," Alec said smiling, relived that Magnus wanted to put it behind them.

"Okay, okay good," Magnus said, sighing in relief that Alec still wanted to be his friend. "So umm, I brought your pizza. You didn't get to finish it," Magnus said taking the container from behind his back. Alec laughed.

"So in case I didn't forgive you, you thought your cooking would sway me?" He asked.

"Well it has been known to make people do what I want," Magnus said grinning.

"You're hopeless, but thanks. It was pretty amazing pizza," Alec said taking the container. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure," Magnus answered stepping through the doorway.

"I just made coffee, do you want some?" Alec asked walking into the kitchen.

"I don't really think coffee and pizza go together."

"Coffee is all magical, it can go with anything you want it to," Alec stated.

"Well in that case I'll have some, if only to save our friendship," Magnus said taking the mug.

"Coffee is very important to me, the sooner you learn that the better," Alec said taking a sip from his own mug.

"I got it, I know the secret to your happiness." Alec smiling and grabbed two plates, placing the pizza onto them and then throwing it into the microwave. Once it was ready they started eating. It was silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from their chewing. Alec couldn't stand it though and finally spoke up.

"So the script for the movie is finished. I just have to read over it, and then they can send it in to get the approval."

"Really, that was fast. I didn't think it would be done for another month at least," Magnus said.

"I didn't either, they were way ahead of schedule. I guess they had so many ideas for it for awhile that they had most of it written already," Alec said filling his mug up again.

"Well I bet you can't wait for things to get moving. Do you have any ideas on cast yet?"

"Well for the main character I can't imagine anyone else but Lisa Gardner playing D.D Warren. So I really hope she agrees to come out for it," Alec said.

"I'm sure she will, if she knows you really want her. Plus she's pretty well known, and so are your books. So I don't see why she wouldn't want to be the star," Magnus assured him.

"Yeah I know, it's just so important that I find all the right people to play my characters. It's going to be a stressful few months that's for sure."

"I know you can do it though. But if the stress does become too much I know a great spa that you can go to, the massages are amazing," Magnus said.

"Oh really," Alec said laughing, loving how easy it was for Magnus so make him feel better.

"Take my word for it, you'll feel like you've gone to heaven. And if for some reason that doesn't work there's always the foolproof fix of getting completely pissed."

"These are such words of wisdom," Alec said.

"You should know by now that I'm very wise when it comes to helping people in need," Magnus said taking a bite of pizza.

"Well you must tell me more." They continued talking like this for another hour, just bantering back and forth. It was easy, it was comfortable, it was perfect. When Magnus left for work Alec made his way into his study with a smile still stuck on his face. Everything with Magnus was so right, and it was so easy to talk to him about anything. They just talked so well with each other, never not having something to say. Alec sank down into his chair, he knew he needed to finish reading the script. Instead he found himself grabbing his notebook and a pen. He needed to sort through everything he was feeling, and the easiest way for him to do that was through writing;

 _"I've been…I've been searching for you for so long." She whispered, simultaneously vulnerable and potent, intoxicated with these new found emotions. "I didn't think you existed."_

Alec didn't know what he was writing, he knew a story was forming from his emotions, and he knew it was going to be different from anything he had ever written before. He also knew that it was going to help him figure out the thoughts flowing through his mind, so he continued writing. Words flowed out of him onto the page, and it was hours before he set his pen down again.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Maia asked.

"What, oh yeah of course I am," Alec said.

"Really, what was I just talking about?" She asked leaning back in the chair. Alec quickly thought back to their conversation, but Maia was right he hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry, I completely spaced out there for a minute."

"You've been spacing out a lot these past few days. What's going on?" Maia asked leaning on the table between them. Alec didn't know what to say. He was ten chapters into his new story, and even though the characters were named Alexis and Nathen, he couldn't deny it was about him and Magnus. And that fact was really messing with his mind, he was also nowhere closer to figuring out what he was feeling. There was no way though he was telling this all to Maia.

"Nothing's going on. I'm just busy with everything happening with the movie, and with Katie and the wedding planning," Alec said popping a fry into his mouth.

"How is the wedding planning going? You never talk about it."

"It's going pretty good, Katie's doing most of the planning so I don't know everything yet. But from what I know there's nothing wrong."

"The most romantic description of wedding planning yet, you make me want to jump right in," Maia teased.

"Ugh, yeah I know I should know more about what's happening. It's just I have so much other things on my plate right now, the movie and my novels. I really don't know how I'm keeping up at this point," Alec said.

"You're writing two novels?" Maia asked, excitement filling her face. Alec swore to himself, he hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Umm, kind of. I'm mostly just fiddling around with the second one."

"Well what's it about, I can't believe you haven't told me about it."

"It's not really what I usually write, it's less thriller more romantic," Alec said blushing.

"You're writing a romance novel, that is so cute. Can I read what you have so far?"

"No, umm it's really rough at the moment. I don't really want anyone else reading it," Alec said, hoping she'd let it drop.

"Okay I understand. But once it's up to your standards I can read it right?" Alec nodded, glad to have the matter forgotten. Even though it didn't have their names in it directly Maia would be able to tell it was about his own feelings. There was always a disadvantage for having someone know you so well, no secrets.

* * *

When Alec got back from lunch with Maia he was surprised to find Jace leaning against his door. What was it with his siblings suddenly showing up out of no where.

"Hey what's up?" He asked. Jace just turned and looked at him, not saying anything. "Are you okay?" Alec suddenly grew concerned with the look on Jace's face, he looked about ready to pass out.

"I'm pregnant," he mumbled.

"What!? You do know that's kind of impossible," Alec told him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I meant, Clary is pregnant."

"Holy shit really!" Alec yelled. "Come inside and sit down," he said, quickly opening the door and ushering Jace through it. Alec was practically bouncing all the way into the living room, he wished Jace would hurry up and tell him everything.

"You need to fill me in here," he said.

"Clary's pregnant, I'm going to be a father," Jace said staring at Alec.

"When did you find this out?"

"About an hour ago I think."

"You're excited about this right, like you do want this," Alec asked, suddenly concerned. Jace looked away, and when he looked back at Alec his face was suddenly alive and he had the biggest smile on.

"Yes I want this! I'm too excited for words at this point. I just can't believe it, it's happening so soon, and I'm not prepared yet," Jace said standing up. "I so don't know how to be a father, I haven't read any books about babies. I don't know the first thing about taking care of someone else."

"Hey now calm down, everything is going to be fine. You have time to learn all this stuff, she's not having the baby tomorrow. You both have nine months to read about this together, I'm sure she's just as worried," Alec said pulling his brother back onto the couch.

"Yeah, your right. I have time, I have tons of time. This is all going to work out, I won't be a sucky dad."

"Hey, why would you even think that? You're going to be an amazing dad, you're kid is going to love you a crazy amount. Don't think other wise," Alec reassured him. "What did Clary say about this?"

"Well when she told me she was a little stunned, she's only a few weeks along. But she was so thrilled about it, her eyes were bright and her cheeks were pink. She looked so beautiful," Jace said trailing off.

"Did you run right over here after she told you?"

"Basically, I mean I hugged her and told her how amazing this was. And then ran over here, I had to tell someone about it."

"Well I'm honoured you chose to tell me first. When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I thought Clary and I would have a dinner at our place, seems like the easiest way to pass along the news to everyone at once."

"Dinner sounds like a good idea. I'm just so excited for you, I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" Alec exclaimed hugging Jace.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Jace said hugging Alec back.

* * *

"Okay everyone, Clary and I have something to tell you," Jace said standing up from the table. Alec, Izzy, and their parents looked up from their food. Clary smiled and took Jace's hand in hers.

"We're having a baby,"Jace announced.

"Oh my god really!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Honey this is amazing," Maryse said grinning.

"My first grandchild," Robert said smiling at Clary and Jace.

"Alec can you believe this!" Izzy said looking over at him.

"I really can't, but I also cannot wait for this," he said.

"I'm going to be an aunt, now I feel old," Izzy said laughing.

"How far along are you?" Maryse asked Clary.

"Just a little over a month," she replied, resting her hands on her stomach. Everyone got up from their seats and went over to Clary, grabbing her in a group hug.

"This definitely calls for celebration," Isabelle said, tears running down her cheeks. Alec agreed, finding a few tears running down his face as well. His heart felt like it was going to explode from everything he was feeling, he really couldn't wait until he became an uncle.

* * *

"So my brother's having a baby," Alec said looking over at Magnus.

"Wait what?" He exclaimed turning away from the rack of clothes he was looking at. "Clary's pregnant, this is amazing!"

"I know, I'm still a little stunned by it all. I'm going to be an uncle."

"You're going to be a great one," Magnus assured him. Alec blushed.

"Thanks," he said smiling. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, and a fluttery feeling work it's way into his stomach. This seemed to always happen whenever Magnus complimented him.

"I really hope they have a girl, Jace would be really good with a daughter," Magnus commented.

"I was thinking the same thing," Alec said. "Plus I would just love a little niece."

"You would actually be really good with a girl as well. Do you think you and Katie will have one?"

"Oh, ummm. I haven't really thought about it. I mean I know I want kids, but we haven't talked about it. But not for a while at least," Alec said turning to look at the clothes in front of him.

"Yeah that makes sense, you guys aren't even married yet," Magnus said.

"Yeah exactly. But anyway, what clothes are you currently holding, and should I be afraid," Alec asked changing the topic.

"I have amazing fashion sense, I know what you'll look good in just trust me on this," Magnus said pushing the pile of clothes into Alec's arms.

"I don't even see why you needed to take me shopping in the first place," he muttered.

"Because even though you spend all your time working in your house, doesn't mean you need to dress like you do. The black look is out, time to add some colour into your life," Magnus said pulling Alec towards the dressing rooms.

"I make no promises that I'm buying any of this stuff," he said stepping into a fitting room.

"Oh yes you are," Magnus stated before shutting the door.

Alec rolled his eyes and set the clothes down on the bench. He stripped off his own clothes and grabbed a pair of jeans Magnus picked out, skinny jeans. Then he pulled on a grey fitted sweater. He glanced in the mirror, and had to admit he looked pretty good. He opened the door and stepped out.

"What do you think?" Magnus looked up from his phone, and Alec saw his eyes widen.

"Damn I am good, you look sexy," Magnus said moving closer. Alec blushed and looked down.

"Really, you think?"

"Oh yeah, you'll be turning heads when you walk down the street. You have to admit you like it too."

"I will admit to nothing," Alec said walking back into the change room. He changed into another outfit, a tight red t-shirt and another pair of skinny jeans, these ones ripped. He didn't bother looking in the mirror before stepping out of the room.

"How about this one?"

"I think I might be too good picking out clothes, I'm just making you look too hot for anyones good," Magnus commented. He was internally fanning himself, because fuck did Alec look good.

"I do hate to admit this, but shopping with you is kinda fun," Alec said before walking back into the change room. He tried on two more outfits, which resulted in the same banter between them. He had one shirt left, a purple button up dress shirt so he put it on with jeans and rolled up the sleeves. He had to admit the colour looked pretty good on him. He smiled and opened the door, already looking forward to what Magnus would say. Alec stopped short though, Magnus was leaning against the wall opposite the change room but he wasn't alone. He was talking to a guy, or more like flirting with him. He was laughing and standing too close to him. A feeling of rage filled Alec, and then it quickly turned to sadness when he saw the guy touch Magnus' arm. Alec turned around and shut the door behind him before falling back against it. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. What was wrong with him, why did he care so much if Magnus flirted with someone? _Because you like him you idiot, but you just can't admit it._ Alec took a deep breath, he needed to calm down.

He changed back into his normal clothes and grabbed everything he tried on. He threw open the door, and was thankful to find that the guy was gone.

"Hey, so you're going to buy all that right?" Magnus asked smiling.

"Oh, yeah of course."

"How come you didn't let me see the purple one?" Magnus asked as they headed to checkout.

"You were a bit preoccupied," Alec mumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that. He just came over and started talking to me, I was trying to be nice but clearly he took it as me being interested," Magnus said.

"Oh, so you didn't get his number or anything?" Alec asked placing his clothes on the counter. Magnus just shook his head. Alec felt relief wash through him.

"Do you want to grab some food after," Magnus asked. Alec nodded, he definitely didn't want the day to be over yet.

* * *

Once Alec got home later that afternoon, he dropped his bags onto his bed before heading straight for his office. He had to write, he needed to sift through what he felt today. Writing it all down was the only way he could deal. He filled four pages before he stopped, he looked down at what he had just written and it was like a damn burst inside him:

 _"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."_

Alec jumped up from his desk and grabbed his notebook, he needed to talk to someone. He needed someone else to help him figure out what was going on. He couldn't keep it all to himself any longer.

 **0000**

"I need to talk to you," he said to Maia the second she opened her door.

"Alec, what's wrong?" She asked moving aside to let him in.

"Read this, and then I'll tell you," he said handing her his notebook.

"What is it?"

"It's the second novel I'm working on, I want to see if you understand it," he said following her into the living room.

"Okay," she said, a little confused as to what he was doing. She opened the book and started reading though. Alec just sat beside her until she was done, an hour later she snapped the book shut.

"Alec," she said softly, she knew who he was writing about. It was all so clearly written down, all he felt. "Is this all really true?"

"I don't know, I'm just so confused," Alec said curling up on the couch.

"Just talk it out with me, tell me everything you feel. I read it, but I think it would be better if you spoke it yourself," she said taking his hands in hers.

"Everything feels so right with him. I never want our conversations to stop, and when we're together I never want to leave. I can't breath when I'm with him, and my heart speeds up when I think of him. His smile, and his laugh alone can make my day a hundred times better. When something happens, good or bad, he's the one I want to tell first because I know he'll understand how I'm feeling…" Alec trails off, it was all finally starting to make sense.

"Alec, I think you're in love with him," Maia said. This was what was so different about him, this was what was changing.

"I think you're right," Alec whispered. "What am I suppose to do?"

"You need to tell him, I know he feels the same. I've seen the way he looks at you," Maia said smiling.

"But what about Katie?"

"You need to talk to her, before you talk to Magnus preferably."

"I'm going to break her heart, I've been stringing her along all this time," Alec said. "I've pushed her away these last few weeks, nothing felt right with her anymore. I don't know what I'm suppose to say."

"All you can do is tell her the truth. It's not going to be easy, but it's something both of you deserve," Maia said hugging him.

"Why must you always be right about everything, you saw this before I even did," Alec said smiling a little.

"I've been your best friend since we were born, I know when something is going on," she said.

"No secrets between us," he said laughing.

"You better believe it."

"I should probably go talk to Katie, she's probably home from work now," Alec said detangling himself from Maia.

"It would be for the best, promise me you'll let me know how everything with her and Magnus goes."

"You'll be the first to know, you are my best friend after all," he said. Maia smiled and hugged him again before he headed back home. She was so happy he finally figured everything out.

 **0000**

Alec took a deep breath before pushing open his front door, he really hoped Katie was here. He didn't think he could stand sitting around waiting for her, he needed to get everything out in the open now. To his relief he saw her sitting on the couch.

"Katie-"

"You love him don't you?" She said interrupting him.

"Katie, what are you talking about?" He asked, confused as to what she was saying. There was no way she could know, was there? She didn't answer him, all she did was unfold a piece of paper she was holding on to and begin reading it:

 _"'I took him by the shoulders. I looked at him, and he looked at me. 'You said I wasn't scared of anything. That's not true. That's what I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of you.' I took a deep breath. 'I'm afraid of how you make me feel, and what I want to do when you're around me. You make me lose control of myself, and what scares me the most is I like it.'"_

"Where did you get that?" Alec asked, recognizing it from his story. It must have fallen out of his notebook.

"It was on the floor of your office."

"What were you doing in there?" He asked, suddenly becoming defensive.

"I was looking for something, anything to explain what was wrong. You've become so distant recently, and I didn't understand why. Now I do though, it's because you have feelings for Magnus isn't it?" She asked, eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"Katie…"Alec said, suddenly confessing it all was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"Don't lie, I know it's true. You're with him all the time, and when you get back you're always glowing. You seem happier when you're with him. Just tell me this, has anything happened between you two?"

"No, we haven't done anything. I swear," he said sitting beside her.

"But you like him, please just tell me." Alec took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Yes, I like him," he said. "But I've only just realized this. I know that sounds stupid, but I promise it's true. I didn't know what I was feeling, I was just so confused. That's why I started writing about it, what you just read was from a novel I'm writing. It was a way to help understand what I was feeling," Alec explained.

"And now you understand it?"

"Yes, I am so sorry Katie. I didn't mean for this to happen," he said.

"I know you didn't, we can't help who we love," she said giving a sad smile. "Just tell me this, did you ever love me?"

"Of course I did, I still do love you. Just not in the way I'm suppose to," he said. Katie nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we hadn't really started the wedding planning," she said forcing a laugh.

"Katie, I am so so sorry about all this."

"I know you are, and I don't blame you at all. Really, I'm just glad you finally told me everything," she said. "But I don't think I can stay here tonight, I'm going to stay with Olivia for a couple of days. Just until we get everything sorted."

"Are you sure, I can always go somewhere else."

"No I want to, I think I need someone to talk to about all this. I need to clear my head," she said getting up.

"Okay, if you're sure," Alec said following her to the door.

"I am, but I should go," Alec nodded, he knew she was close to tears and didn't want to cry in front of him. So he let her go. He stood in front of the door for who knows how long, just thinking about everything that has happened. He took a deep breath. He had to go see Magnus, he had to tell him everything. He just hoped what Maia said about him feeling the same way was true.

* * *

"Alec, what's up?" Magnus asked after opening the door to find him standing there.

"I have to talk to you." Was all he said, brushing past him and heading to the pink couch. Confused, Magnus followed.

"I don't know if I should be concerned or not," Magnus said sitting down beside him.

"Oh, ummm I don't think so. I on the other hand am definitely concerned."

"Alec come on, you have to tell me what's going on," Magnus said, crossing his legs and facing him. Alec took a deep breath.

"Katie and I broke up." The look on Magnus' face would have caused Alec to laugh, if he wasn't completely terrified of what he was about to confess.

"What, why?" Magnus exclaimed. He didn't understand what was going on.

"I realized that what I was feeling for her wasn't love, at least not in the way I should love my fiancé," Alec explained.

"But, what changed your mind?" Now came the hard part, how was Alec suppose to do this.

"Okay, umm this part is tricky. I should have a speech all prepared but truthfully I have no idea where to start. So I'm just going to jump right in," Alec stated. "I recently started writing another novel, different from my others. It's a romance novel, and after writing about twelve chapters I started accepting that what I was writing was true. The feelings I portrayed in my words weren't about Katie though…" He trailed off, he didn't know how to tell him, he was too afraid of getting rejected.

"So you like someone else?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec whispered.

"Is it Maia?" Magnus asked, his chest felt heavy.

"No, it's not Maia," Alec said. Magnus was relived, and just wished Alec would hurry up and tell him who it was.

"Then who-?"

"It's you," Alec blurted out. "I like you Magnus. I know its taken me forever to figure this out, but its true. Everything about you feels right, everything about you _is_ right, if that makes any sense. You make me feel things I didn't know were possible, and I can't get you out of my head. I don't want to pretend anymore about how I feel about you…" Alec trailed off looking up at Magnus, who had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Alec took a deep breath, he felt so relieved after confessing all he felt. But he needed Magnus to say something, he needed him to believe what he said was true.

"Magnus." A name, a sound, and from Alec's lips it was only a whisper. It seemed like this one name alone held so much emotion, as if he was trying to convey everything that he felt for this man in just one word. Alec had said Magnus' name numerous times, but never like this. Never like it meant do or die. Never like the way he did here, where it sounded like he was begging, and hoping, and praying that Magnus would understand. The way he said his name held pain and held passion. Alec said it as if it was some prayer, hoping that Magnus would see that he wanted this, that is was worthy of their time. It felt beautiful.

Magnus released the breath be had been holding, and as the air left his lungs he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. He couldn't think of anything to say. So instead he leaned closer to Alec and did what he had been dreaming about ever since he saw him again that day in the bookstore, he kissed him.

* * *

 ***Hides under blanket* so yeah don't kill me for leaving it there, thought a cliffhanger was needed... So sorry! But yeah they finally kissed, woo! Definitely a long time coming I know. Don't worry though, the next chapter picks right off from the kiss, so some awesome kissy times are coming for your enjoyment ;) Review review 'cause I love when you do! I will see you all again next SUNDAY! Until then! :)**


	12. Finally

**Hey lovlies, so finally the chapter you've all been waiting for! ;) Sorry for the late update, darn work getting in my fanfiction way! But I won't keep you any longer, read away! :)**

* * *

 _Where we left off last chapter: _

_Magnus released the breath be had been holding, and as the air left his lungs he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart. He couldn't think of anything to say. So instead he leaned closer to Alec and did what he had been dreaming about ever since he saw him again that day in the bookstore, he kissed him..._

* * *

Magnus' lips brushed against his. So gently it was barely a touch, but it's everything. Alec can feel it down to his toes. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, his body going tight. Alec pressed his lips harder against his, stronger and more sure this time. Magnus groaned. His fingers twine into Alec's hair, clutching tight and he tilts his head back, and kisses him hard and frantic. It's a warm, melting exploration, as is they've fallen into the middle of a kiss. Tongues sliding, lips melding and parting in a slow rhythm. Sensation; want, need surge through Alec, and it's nothing like he's ever felt before. It's so much more. Magnus shivers. His fingertips run along Alec's neck, cheek, and back down again as Magnus' lips suck and nuzzle against Alec's. Going deeper, having more of him every time. And every time Alec' heart clenches just a bit harder within his chest. Dizziness swamps him. There's no up or down, just Magnus. Magnus' mouth, his taste, his heat. He just wants to sink into him, and drown in his touch. Alec trembles, whimpering in frustration at the incredible need to feel all of this man overwhelms him.

"It's better," Magnus said inside the kiss.

"Better?" Alec asked, his brain too clouded to understand. He can't think about anything other than the man in front of him, and his hands roam the plains of his chest, the rounded swell of his shoulders.

"Kissing you. It's better than I imagined," Magnus confessed, before diving back into the kiss. Alec smiled, and then lightly bit Magnus' bottom lip.

"Kissing you is better than _anything_ I've ever imagined," he said sighing. He was just so content in this moment, and he never wanted it to end. Magnus grinned and leaned back so he was laying down on the couch, effectively pulling Alec on top of him.

"Now this is a much better position to kiss in," he said wrapping his arms around Alec's neck and pulling his mouth back down to his.

His kiss is hard, full of heat, uncontrolled. Everything is spinning and Alec reaches out to grab onto his shoulders to keep himself steady. Magnus' hands move down from around his neck to explore his chest, and then his arms. All Alec wants is for him to hold him tighter, to kiss him even deeper. He wants to just melt into him, and he's grasping at Magnus just as frantically as he is at him. It's as if all the emotions for each other are spilling out and mixing, the desperation in their kisses becomes a wild hunger for more, for touch, for closeness in every way. Alec starts tearing at Magnus' shirt, wanting to feel his skin, needing to feel every part of him. And then he is, his fingers trace the lines of muscle running up his stomach and chest. Magnus murmurs something against Alec's neck, but he doesn't hear he's too engrossed in the feel of this mans body, his incredibly perfect body. Alec turns his head and pushes his lips against Magnus', hard enough that Magnus groans and grabs onto his hair. God Alec wants him. He has never wanted anyone this way before. An all encompassing need. He whines as he feels Magnus move away from his lips, and he draws in a shaky breath.

"We need to stop, I need to stop. Or else soon it's going to be too hard to," Magnus whispered, leaning his head against Alec's. He chuckles as Alec whimpers in frustration.

"But," Alec said trailing off. "I hate that you're right, but god I don't want to."

"I don't want to either, trust me on that. But I don't want to rush this, it's too important," Magnus confessed, lightly kissing Alec's nose. Alec smiled and buried his head in Magnus' neck to hide his blush. Even though the last thing he wanted to do was stop kissing this man, he knew they had to. All of this was so new to him, and he had no idea what he was doing. He sighed and got off of Magnus, settling for sitting beside him.

"So you like me huh," Magnus teased.

"I think we just proved that I do," Alec answered. Magnus couldn't help but grin at the blush that spread over Alec's face, he was just too adorable. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to his.

"Sorry, just getting used to the fact that I can do that whenever I want now," Magnus said once they broke apart.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Alec asked, laying down so his head was resting on Magnus' lap.

"Since the day I saw you again in that bookstore," he confessed. Alec's heart clenched at these words.

"I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to figure out what I was feeling," Alec said looking up into golden-green eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. How were you suppose to know, everything about this is new to you. It was something huge to wrap your mind around. All I care about is you figured it out eventually," Magnus said brushing his fingers through Alec's hair.

"I'm glad I realized it to," he said smiling. They stayed like that for a while, lost in each others eyes and the feeling of being so close.

"What made you figure everything out? Just curious," Magnus asked breaking the silence around them. Alec blushed.

"I love it when you blush, it's adorable," Magnus said grinning, and planting a soft kiss on Alec's lips. Alec hummed in approval and then sighed.

"Ugh, this is kind of embarrassing," he said.

"I'm sure it's not, come on tell me. I need to know," Magnus encouraged him.

"Well everything kind of started the night you almost kissed me. I was so confused about how badly I had wanted you to. So I started writing all my feelings down, I'm sort of writing a book about it-"

"You're writing a book about us?" Magnus asked grinning.

"Well, it's not _us._ The characters have different names obviously, but yeah it's about how I was, am, feeling about you," Alec confessed blushing again.

"This is the sweetest thing ever," Magnus said kissing him, he was never going to get tired of doing this. "Continue with your story," he said once they broke apart.

"Ummm, well. I noticed other things, like how I would get jealous when you were with another guy. Nick, who Maia set you up with. That guy from the change room, that one really hit me, and made everything kind of fall into place," Alec couldn't believe that that had only happened this afternoon, it felt like forever ago. "And then there was just everything else. How you made me feel like I was drowning in your eyes, and how I could never seem to catch my breath around you. How I never wanted to stop talking to you, and how you're the first person I want to tell everything to-" Alec was cut off by Magnus crushing his lips onto his own. He gasped in surprise, but then surrendered himself to it. Kissing this man was like a drug, one that he would never get tired of.

"God you're perfect," Magnus said against his mouth. "And I want to read this book of ours, just to let you know." Alec nodded, and caught his lips again. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

"When did you develop feelings for me?" Alec asked. Magnus pulled away from him and smiled.

"I've liked you since the day in the bookstore, you're kind of perfect Alec. There was no way I wasn't going to like you the moment I saw you. It killed me that you were engaged to Katie, but I couldn't leave you. I couldn't not be your friend, because then I wouldn't have you at all," Magnus told him. Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, this man liked him all this time. How could he have been so stupid, why couldn't he had seen this all sooner.

"God Magnus I-"

"Don't say you're sorry, you don't need to be. Trust me, it's all okay now," Magnus told him. He pulled Alec back on top of him and brought his lips to his, they both breathed a sigh of relief and melted into each other. This was where they stayed for the next hour, trading soft kisses and sweet words. Relishing in being together after so much time.

"Are you getting tired?" Magnus asked a little while later, he noticed Alec try to stifle a yawn.

"A little, it's getting pretty late. I should probably head back to my place soon," Alec said reluctantly, not wanting to leave him.

"Well, umm. You could stay here for the night," Magnus whispered, looking into Alec's deep blue eyes. Alec's breath gets caught, and a tingly feeling works its way through his body.

"Yeah, umm. That would be great," he said stumbling over his words. Magnus grinned and moved up off the couch, pulling Alec along with him to his bedroom.

"I promise we won't do anything other than sleep," Magnus said once they were standing near his bed. Alec blushes but nods in agreement.

"You can borrow some pyjamas, and get changed in the bathroom," Magnus informed him, handing him some clothes. Alec takes them and leaves. While Magnus is waiting he changes into some black pyjama bottoms, and begins taking off his makeup.

"What side do you sleep on?" Alec asked once he came back.

"The left," Magnus answered turning to glance at him, he stops short though at the sight of seeing Alec in sweatpants and nothing else. "Fuck, you're hot." Alec blushed and looked down at himself.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Well then, you look pretty hot yourself," Alec said before climbing into bed. He surveyed the room until Magnus got back from the bathroom.

"You look really good in my bed," Magnus commented climbing in beside him.

"Well that's good, 'cause I hope to be here a lot," he instantly turned red. "I didn't mean-"

"Chill out it's okay, I know what you meant," Magnus said turning to draw Alec closer towards him. "And I want you to be here a lot, in both ways once we get there."

"I can't wait for that," Alec told him leaning in to kiss him lightly.

"Me either," Magnus replied kissing him back. Everything was just so perfect right now, and that night Alec fell asleep feeling so happy that he finally knew what he wanted. He knew that he would have to return to the real world the next day and face everything that had happened, but right now he was with Magnus where he belonged.

* * *

When Alec woke up the next morning all he noticed was the feel of the man wrapped around him. Of course Magnus was the cuddly type, but Alec wasn't complaining. For the first time in a while he woke up feeling comfortable, and content. All he wanted was to just lie in bed all day. There was hardly any space left between them, and he could feel Magnus' nose pressed against the nape of his neck. He shivered as breath moved across his skin. He moved back deeper into Magnus' arms, wanting to be completely surrounded by him. He stops short though as he feels the unmistakable line of Magnus' dick press against his ass.

 _Holy fuck_ , is the first thought that reaches his mind, what should he do? _Magnus is hard, and asleep, and hard…_ he couldn't get that thought out of his mind. This was all new to him, but he liked knowing that this man was aroused from sleeping next to him. Alec slowly moved backwards, he didn't know what made him do it, but he wanted to feel Magnus again. He gasped at the feeling, and then froze as he heard Magnus moan and then buck his hips forward against Alec.

"Shit," he hears Magnus curse. He quickly turns over to find a very awake Magnus staring at him with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…I was asleep and wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay, don't freak out," Alec reassured him. "It was kind of hot actually," he mumbled.

"Really?" Magnus breathed.

"Yeah, knowing you were turned on by sleeping next to me. It's pretty hot," Alec told him blushing. "I mean, it _was_ because of me right?"

"Of course it was from you. There's no way I was going to be wrapped around you all night and not get a boner," Magnus confessed, moving back towards Alec.

"It's kind of the same for me as well," Alec whispered biting his lip.

"You are plain evil, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Magnus asked, not giving Alec any time to answer as his lips move to his.

Alec's heart beats unreasonably fast as their lips meet, and it's only seconds before the dam bursts and tongues join together. Soft whimpers turn into moans and hands start to wander. Alec is trembling with want, but he doesn't know what to do, where to go from this. Magnus senses his apprehension though and moves to lie on top of him. Straddling his thighs as he drapes his torso over him and places his arms over his shoulders.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"That…umm…this would be…yes," Alec stuttered, making Magnus laugh before his eyes turn dark and he's finally kissing him again. Magnus enjoys teasing him. Kissing deeply, sliding his tongue in his mouth before pulling away, smiling softly as Alec leans up for more. He does this over and over until Alec fists his hair to hold him in place and really devour him. He rolls them over, surprising them both at the raw passion that takes over him. Then he's nudging Magnus' legs apart with urgency as he tilted his head back and trails kisses up to his ear.

"Oh my god, Alec!" Magnus cried. His shout only spurs Alec on further and he scrapes his teeth along the sensitive flesh before nipping at the skin just above the collar bone. Magnus' hips thrust upward widely and Alec gasps when he feels how hard he's become. There's a fleeting moment of panic, but that quickly disappears as he feels Magnus' lips on his own neck. He moans and grinds his hips down, feeling Magnus' erection rub against his.

"Holy fuck," he groans moving his hips again. Magnus gasps and arches up, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Fuck Alec, god you feel so good," he moaned bucking his hips up, desperate for friction. Alec moves his hips with his, but he needs more.

"Can these come off?" He asked trailing his hands down to Magnus' pants.

"If you're sure," Magnus replied, looking up at him and licking his lips. "Because I gotta be honest, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Good, 'cause I don't want you to," Alec said tugging off the sweatpants, his eyes going wide at the sight of Magnus' erection only just managing to stay contained in his black briefs.

"Yours?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded and stood up before slowly lowering his own pants, he barely stepped out of them before Magnus was pulling him back to the bed and rolling on top of him.

"Fuck, I want to make you feel so good," he said before claiming his lips against his own. Their kisses become sloppy as Magnus pulls Alec's leg around his waist, lining himself up and grinding against him. This causes Alec to jerk up widely, and Magnus can see a dark spot appearing on his briefs already. He grinds down again, harder this time and softly bits at his bottom lip.

"That's so, it's so," Alec groaned.

"I know. Just go with it," Magnus whispered hotly, and he starts to build a rhythm. Rubbing his hard, aching cock against Alec's, their underwear providing just the right amount of friction. Alec is shaking, fingers digging into Magnus' hair as his hips raise to meet him again and again.

"Magnus," he whimpered. Magnus moved his teeth back to his neck, scraping along the skin agin. "Oh fuck, Magnus I…"

"It's okay," Magnus murmured, pressing his lips to his in a deep kiss. And Alec lets go, giving himself over to wave upon wave of pleasure. It washed over him repeatedly as he cries out, body pressed hard against Magnus who keeps thrusting against him throughout before coming himself. Both of their cocks pulsing together as they try and catch their breath. Alec shudders once before before falling limply on the bed, one hand finding the back of Magnus' neck and he pulls him down into a deep, blissed out kiss. His tongue winding its way lazily into his mouth.

"That was amazing," he said giving a small laugh. "I can't believe that actually happened."

"Hmm," A deliriously happy Magnus rolls to his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him with a grin. "Watching you come has to be the hottest thing I have ever, ever seen."

"Doing that with you was the hottest thing I've ever done," Alec said, blushing at Magnus' comment.

"I would love to spend all day in bed with you, repeating this over and over again," Magnus said kissing Alec's neck. "But unfortunately I have to go to work."

"You are such a tease," Alec groaned watching Magnus roll out of bed.

"I have to keep you interested," he said with a wink. "I'm going to shower, care to join me?"

"I would love to, but I don't think much cleaning will happen if I do," Alec confessed. "How about I go make breakfast instead?"

"That's probably for the best sadly, I'll miss you in there," he said before disappearing behind the door. Alec sighed and flopped down on the bed. He couldn't believe everything thats happened in such a sort time. Was it really only last night that he confessed his feeling to this man. He hated that reality was butting into their time together, he wanted to get to know Magnus in this new light. He definitely wanted to repeat what they just did. It was clear now that with Katie it was all stiff, and forced. If sex was like what Magnus and him just did, he never wanted to stop.

He finally pushed himself off the bed and headed into the kitchen to make some food. He decided on omelettes and began cracking the eggs. He had just finished cutting up the vegetables he was planning to put into them when Magnus sauntered into the room.

"What are you making?" He asked stealing a piece of tomato.

"Omelette, the fastest thing to make," Alec said pouring everything onto the pan.

"Well it smells good."

"That would be the basil, I also added some garlic."

"Look at you, becoming a little chef. Cleary spending time with me has paid off," Magnus said grinning.

"Oh please, don't boost your ego too much. I do know how to cook eggs," Alec said sticking out his tongue.

"Feisty, I like," Magnus said before leaning down to capture Alec's lips. He murmured softly and leaned up to kiss him back.

"This is becoming my new favourite thing," Alec whispered once they broke apart.

"Mine too," Magnus said kissing him one more time. "Oh I almost forgot, I have muffins." Alec watched in amusement as his entire face lit up and he practically danced over to the cupboard.

"You're too adorable, but your muffins are the best in the world," Alec said as he flipped the first omelette.

"Why thank you. Would you like some coffee?"

"Is that even a question, because it shouldn't be," was Alec's reply. Magnus held his hands up in apology and grabbed beans from the freezer. As the coffee was brewing Alec turned the eggs onto plates.

"Food is now served," he said placing them on the dining table.

"I don't remember the last time I had someone cook me breakfast, I like it," Magnus said setting the coffee press onto the table and sitting down.

"Well I'll definitely be sure to make you breakfast more often."

"I'd like that," Magnus said smiling. Alec blushed and took a bite of his food, it was pretty good. He took the mug of coffee Magnus offered and sighed after taking the first sip, it was heavenly.

"So what are your plans for today?" Magnus asked after a few minutes of silent chewing.

"I don't really know. I guess I should probably work through the crazy amount of emails I have, and maybe write some more chapters of my novel-"

"The one about us?" Magnus asked grinning.

"No, the thriller. Thou I could write some more for that one, I have a lot of new content to put down," Alec said winking.

"I really need to read this."

"Oh no, you're not getting any sneak peaks. You can read it the same time everybody else does, if I even plan to get it published that is."

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Magnus asked.

"Well 'cause, it's completely different from what I usually write so it might not receive the same feedback. Plus it's pretty personal, I don't know if I want strangers reading about my love life," Alec mumbled, taking a bite of muffin.

"I think you should go for it, expand your field."

"Maybe," Alec said. "But anyway, what's happening in your work today?"

"Trying to change the subject are we, don't think this will always work," Magnus said. "But today we have a huge dinner party at seven, so that will either be really awesome or they're be complete assholes and my night will suck."

"Sounds like a lot of fun," Alec said. "But maybe I could be here when you get home?"

"Now that sounds like the perfect idea," Magnus said leaning over to kiss him lightly. Alec beamed and went back to eating. They've only spent one night together and he was already addicted to him.

* * *

After the most perfect morning they sadly had to say goodbye, because apparently the outside world wouldn't stay paused for them to spend the entire day wrapped up in each other. The promise of seeing one another again that night was the only thing that made it bearable. Alec was practically skipping the entire way back to his place. _'I can't believe I feel like this after only one night, how did I not know I like this man? It's completely obviously.'_ This and other thoughts of Magnus were filling his mind as he unlocked the door and stepped into his loft, but all vanished once he saw Katie standing in the middle of the living room.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see her so soon.

"This is still my place too you know," was her reply.

"Well yes of course, that came out wrong. I'm just surprised to see you here, I thought you were staying with someone from work," he said walking further into the place.

"I am, I just came back to get some stuff and to talk to you of course," she said, sitting down on the couch when he did. "Where you at Magnus' last night?"

"Oh, ummm, yeah…" he stuttered, not really knowing what to say to her.

"I'm not accusing, just asking. You always look so happy after seeing him," she informed him. Alec just blushed, again not knowing what to say.

"It makes me wonder why I never realized you liked him before. I guess I just didn't want to see it, I wanted to think we could make this work," she said looking down at her lap.

"God Katie, I know you probably don't want to hear me say it, but I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, if I could change it I would. I never wanted to hurt you," Alec said, moving to place his hands on hers but stopped midway.

"You wouldn't want to change it, and believe it or not I wouldn't want you to either. I can see how happy Magnus makes you, the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. All I want is for you to be happy, and since I can't do that Magnus is the one for you," Katie said.

"I want you to be happy also Katie," Alec said.

"I know you do, and I will. It's just going to take a little time that's all," Katie told him giving a watery smile. Alec broke down and grabbed her in a hug, she froze for a second before wrapping her arms around him as well. Once they broke apart she wiped her eyes before taking a breath.

"So, about your family. I just figured you can tell them about everything when you're ready," Katie said.

"Are you sure? Won't Izzy be asking questions?" Alec asked.

"I can fend them off, maybe I just won't hang out with her for a while," she answered.

"I hate that you have to do that," Alec said. "But thanks for letting me tell them at my own pace. I'll most likely just tell them about us, and save the Magnus part for later."

"Then what are you going to say for the reason we split up?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to figure something out."

"I really don't think your family will mind that you're gay. I think you should just tell them everything at once," Katie said, and Alec knew she was right.

"Yeah you're right. Okay, I'll tell Jace and Izzy first and then my parents," Alec said.

"Good idea," Katie said. "But I should go. I have to get to work, and I still need to drop my stuff off at Olivia's."

"Okay, umm, have a good day at work," Alec said lamely. But Katie smiled a little none-the-less.

"Thanks, and call me once you've told everyone. Though I'm sure I'll hear from Izzy first," she said walking to the door.

"I will, and thank you for being so understanding. At least, as understanding as you can me," Alec said.

"Of course, it's not you're fault any of this happened. We don't control who we fall in love with, but when we do we should hold on to them," Katie said smiling, before heading out the door. Alec just stood there for a few minutes thinking about what she said. Even though she wasn't mad at him he still felt horrible for the way he treated her. He sighed and headed back into the living room, he needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over, I know you're working," Alec said to Maia after he let her in.

"I'm actually glad to have a break, I've been pouring over notes all night," she told him sitting down. "So what's up, how did everything go last night?"

"Well, last night was pretty perfect actually. I told Katie everything once I got back from your place, and it turned out she already had her suspicions. But she took it all quite well, as well as you'd expect her to anyway. Then she left to stay at a friends place, and after that I went over to Magnus'-" Maia squealed.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," she said before motioning for him to continue.

"So I told him about Katie and I splitting up, and then about everything I was feeling towards him. And after I was done with my little speech he just came out and kissed me, so you were definitely right about him liking me," Alec said smiling.

"Of course I was right, I'm always right," she said matter of factly. "But what else happened?"

"Ummm, well…we just kissed for a while," Alec told her blushing.

"So like a full on make out session, look at you go," Maia said playfully punching his shoulder.

"Oh shut up," Alec said.

"How was it?" Maia asked. "Like was it different than kissing Katie?"

"It was amazing, and I never wanted it to stop," Alec confessed.

"I'm really happy for you, I'm glad you finally found what you want," Maia said smiling. "So when are you seeing him again?"

"I'm seeing him tonight, I'm staying over at his place again-"

"Again, you stayed over last night?" Maia asked. "Damn, look at you go."

"Oh shut up."

"Did anything, you know, happen?"

"No, all we did was sleep," Alec said, blushing when he thought back to this morning.

"Yeah your blush really confirms that," Maia teased.

"Maybe something happened this morning, but not what you're thinking," Alec said. "It's way too soon for…that."

"Well I'm just glad you're happy, and that you're soon to be getting some," she said winking.

"It was a mistake calling you," he said shoving her lightly.

"I think what you mean is, it was a great idea calling me."

"What ever you say," Alec said.

"Hey, you sounded kind of upset on the phone. What else happened?"

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just when I got back this morning Katie was here. We talked for a little bit, just about everything that's happening. And she's taking it all so well, I mean she's upset of course but she's not mad at me."

"Do you want her to be?" Maia asked.

"Well no of course not, but maybe that would make it easier. She's just so sweet, and it makes me feel horrible since of how I'm treating her," Alec said sighing.

"Katie is great, and she's not going to be mad about something that isn't you're fault," Maia told him.

"Yeah I know, but it is my fault in a way. I should have told her the minute I started to have feelings for Magnus-"

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, you told her the minute you figured everything out. You weren't sure about things before, but once you were you sorted it all out. You can't beat yourself up about this, you can't help who you fall for."

"That's what Katie said."

"See, she knows what she's talking about," Maia said smiling. "So you're not going to hate yourself for this?"

"I guess not, or else I feel like you're just going to hurt me," Alec said.

"Well if the only way for you to have some sense if for me to slap it in you, I will," Maia said smiling. "But anyway, what are you going to do about your family. How are you going to tell them?"

"I don't really know, Katie said I can tell them at my own pace. I'm probably going to tell Izzy and Jace first, and then my parents," Alec told her.

"Okay that seems like a good idea."

"I just hope they're okay with it, me being gay," Alec said.

"I mean, it's probably going to be a shock. But they're your family, it's not going to change the way they feel about you," Maia said.

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am," Maia said grinning.

"Thanks for coming over and helping with everything," Alec said. "What do you say to grabbing some lunch before you have to get back to work."

"Sounds like a great idea," Maia said before following Alec out the door.

* * *

Alec was lost in his writing when he heard the door opening, he quickly saved his work and looked over at Magnus.

"Do you want help with those?" He asked, referring to the bags Magnus was balancing.

"No I think I'm good," he said before dropping them on the counter. "What's ya working on?"

"Oh nothing," Alec said closing his laptop.

"You're writing our story aren't you!" Magnus exclaimed.

"No, no I'm not," Alec said shielding his computer from an over excited Magnus.

"No fair, why won't you let me read it?"

"Because it's way to embarrassing," Alec confessed.

"I won't laugh, I'm sure it's adorable with a little spice thrown in," Magnus said. "But fine I won't read it."

"Thank you, now what's in the bags?"

"Oh, left over food from tonight. I thought I would bring some home for you to try," Magnus said grabbing the bags and bringing them over to the couch.

"Why thank you, too kind," Alec said reaching into a bag and pulling out a container. "This looks amazing." They spent the next hour eating and talking about their day. Alec told him about Katie, and got basically the same response that Maia gave.

"So what shall we do with the rest of our night?" Magnus asked when the food was gone.

"Well-" Alec was cut off by his phone ringing. "I'll be right back." He said before picking it up, it was the director. Magnus watched as Alec went into the bedroom, _'must be about work'_ he thought as he picked up the containers and brought them into the kitchen to clean. He was just grabbing the stash of gummy worms he keeps for Alec when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh my god! That was David calling to tell me they got the go ahead with the movie! The producer people or something loved the script and they want to start immediately," Alec exclaimed.

"Really, Alec that's great! They finished way sooner than you thought," Magnus said hugging him.

"I know, they're just so eager to start it all. They want to have a meeting tomorrow with me about choosing cast," Alec said, not quite believing that it was actually starting to happen now.

"This is such a big step. You have to tell me everything."

"Of course I will, you're the one I want to tell everything to," Alec said smiling. Magnus grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"I'm just so proud of you," he whispered against his lips. Alec hummed and kissed him back, he would never tire of feeling this mans lips against his. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and pulled him closer towards him, tangling his fingers in his hair. Magnus gasped when he pulled, and then he was pulling Alec up and setting him on the counter. He pushed Alec's legs open and moved between them. He then deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Alec's eager mouth. He moans at the feeling, and his hands drop from Magnus' hair to his waist pulling him even closer. Alec can feel his head spin from lack of air, but he doesn't care. All he wants is Magnus, his lips, his hands. He groans when Magnus bites his bottom lip.

"Fuck, the things you do to me," Magnus whispered when they break apart.

"You really should not have stopped kissing me," Alec said pouting a little.

"Don't give me the puppy dog pout, I had to. Or else things would have gotten carried away," Magnus said, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Well maybe carried away is what I want," Alec said grinning.

"I don't doubt that it is, but we have plenty of time for that later," Magnus assured him.

"Ugh, fine," Alec huffed. "Wait, are those gummy worms?" Magnus laughed as Alec got down off the counter.

"Nothing gets between you and your candy."

"You know it," Alec said already opening the bag.

"Hopeless, but adorable. A dangerous mix," Magnus said.

"Do you want to cuddle and watch House?" Alec asked.

"There's nothing I'd rather do," Magnus said taking his hand and leading him to the couch. This guy was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Alec was riding a high, and he really didn't think he would come down anytime soon. He had just finished the meeting with his director an hour ago, and it went perfectly. Better then perfect in Alec's opinion. David was so exited about starting the movie process, and really happy that the movie was given the green light so quickly. They had talked for hours about location, which would obviously be in New York. And then about cast, David had listened so intently on Alec's ideas on some of the people he had in mind for his characters. He was psyched when David agreed that Lisa Gardner must play D.D Warren, now he just hoped she agreed as well. They were going to get together in a few days to talk more, so now all Alec had to do was wait.

He was browsing a bookstore when his phone rang, he smiled when he saw who was calling.

"So how did it all go?" Magnus asked.

"It went amazing, I'll fill you in on all the details tonight. Just to give you the run down, David and I basically agree on who should play what character," Alec said smiling.

"That's great! He's just a good director, you guys haven't disagreed on anything yet," Magnus said.

"Don't jinx it now!"

"Oh yes right, I'm knocking on wood as we speak."

"Good," Alec said grinning.

"But anyway, I'm calling to, yes see how the meeting went, but I'm also calling to ask you out. On a date, for tonight."

"A date, really?"

"Of course really, I have the whole night planned out. All you have to do is be there," Magnus told him.

"Well since you have it planned out already I can't possibly say no can I," Alec teased. "Of course I would love to go on a date with you."

"Perfect, I will pick you up at your place at seven sharp," Magnus said.

"I'll be ready, are you going to give me a hint at all?"

"Not a chance, I'll see you then blue eyes," Magnus whispered before hanging up. Alec couldn't stop smiling, and if that was his new nickname he quite liked it.

* * *

Alec was never really good at picking out clothes, and tonight was no exception. It was proving to be even more hard since he had no idea what Magnus had planned. He finally decide to go with the black skinny jeans, and the tight purple button up. He hadn't worn this shirt for Magnus yet, so he hoped he approved. As an after thought he grabbed his journal off the desk in his office, maybe it was time for Magnus to get the first glimpse of what he was writing after all. He was checking himself in the mirror one last time when Magnus knocked on his door. Smiling he ran to let him in.

"Hey," he said opening the door.

"Hey yourself, fuck you look good," Magnus said, his eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"So do you," Alec said letting his eyes sweep over the loose fitted jeans (a first, and a hopefully new thing to be repeated) and dark red shirt he was wearing. All tied together by glittered up hair, and black eyeliner. To put it lightly he looked extremely fuckable.

"We should probably go, or else I'm going to make great use of your couch," Magnus said. Alec whimpered slightly before stepping into the hall and closing the door behind him.

"What's that?" Magnus asked pointing to the book in Alec's hand.

"Oh, it's my journal. I thought maybe you could read some of the story I'm writing about us," Alec said blushing.

"Really, this is going to be an amazing night. What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know, I just really want you to read it now. I want your input, after all it is about you," Alec said.

"I will take that, but I won't read it until after what I have planned," Magnus said as they stepped out onto the street.

"Yes speaking of our date, where are we going?"

"Oh I'm not telling you, you'll find out in due time," Magnus said before taking his hand as they walked towards his surprise.

 **0000**

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Magnus said once they stopped walking, upstairs might Alec add, which was quite hard when you couldn't see anything.

"I don't know why you had me close them in the first place," Alec said as he opened them, and then he couldn't speak. They were on the rooftop of Magnus' place, and it had been completely transformed. There were fairy lights strung up on every possible place that covered the roof in a warm glow, and in the middle there was a blanket and pillows. There were glasses and plates, followed by a basket of food and a bottle of champagne.

"You did all this?" Alec asked turning to look at Magnus.

"I wanted our first date to be special," he said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, this is amazing," Alec said leaning up to kiss him, before walking over to the blanket. "I've never had a picnic before."

"What, really. How could you not have?" Magnus asked. Alec just shrugged. "Well I'm glad I can share this first with you then."

"Me too," Alec said smiling.

"Champagne?" Magnus asked grabbing the bottle. Alec nodded, and then accepted the glass.

They both took a sip before Alec started looking through the food.

"So what do we have here?"

"Well I made far too much, but I wanted us to have options," Magnus said. "I made pizza, 'cause I know you liked it the first time. I made a few types of salads, oh and bread, there's also cheese and veggies. I also have chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, and wine."

"Damn, that is a lot of food. I can't believe you took all this time to make everything," Alec said after Magnus set everything between them.

"Well like I said before, I want this to be special."

"It already is," Alec said before meeting Magnus in a kiss.

"I could kiss you all night, but I do believe we should eat," Magnus said reluctantly breaking away.

"You're right, plus we have time later to continue," Alec said opening one of the salads.

"I do like the way you think," Magnus replied smiling, watching the way Alec's eyes lit up when he took a bite. They went even bluer if that was possible, and Magnus couldn't help but get lost in them for a minute.

"This is so good," Alec commented, breaking Magnus out of his trace.

"I'm so glad you think so," he said before grabbing food for himself. He couldn't imagine this night getting any better, it was already perfect.

 **000**

"Would you like the last one?" Magnus asked holding out the chocolate covered strawberry. They were both curled up together on a pile of pillows, having been feeding each other their dessert in-between kisses for the last hour.

"How about we share it," Alec said leaning over to take a bite, eyes closing at the burst of chocolate in his mouth. He opened them when he heard Magnus cough.

"Do you even know how hot you are, everything you do is seductive," he groaned before popping the last of the strawberry in his mouth. Alec just grinned, and then reached behind him.

"Would you like to read this now?" Magnus' eyes went wide when he saw the journal Alec was holding.

"Ooo yes please!" He exclaimed reaching for it. "I almost forgot you brought that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it," Alec mumbled.

"Oh stop worrying, I'm going to love it," Magnus informed him before opening it up. Alec watched his face the entire time he was reading through it, catching his smiles and frowns. He liked the way he would bite his lip, and the way his brow furred when he concentrated on something. He was taken aback though when Magnus moaned softly after he was about half way through.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Damn your writing is hot," he said looking up.

"Really, what do you mean?" Alec asked moving closer.

"'I want to kiss you, I want you to push me against a wall and kiss the hell out of me. I want you to grab my hands and hold them above my head. I want your lips claiming mine with such force that I can't breath…"' Magnus read off the page. "I'm not even halfway through this scene and I'm already a little hot and bothered."

"You are, are ya?" Alec breathed, resting his hand on Magnus' thigh. Magnus looked over at him, took in his slightly flushed cheeks, and dilated pupils before closing the journal and setting it down beside him.

"If you're not careful I may have to act out what I just read," Magnus said moving towards him.

"Be my guest," Alec breathed. Magnus then suddenly surged forward, crashing their lips together. He swallows the noise of surprise Alec makes, taking advantage of his open mouth to slide his tongue inside. Magnus moves closer to Alec, grabbing onto his shoulders and giving a light push. Alec takes the hint, and soon he's laying down on the blanket with Magnus hovering over him. Alec's tongue meets his and licks around it making his eyes roll back in his head. He groans and pushes his lips harder against Alec's. It's messy, their teeth hitting together, but it's perfect.

Alec chooses that moment to move his hips until he's pressed right up against where Magnus is very clearly hard, and _Oh_ so it Alec. They both break away at the contact, Magnus unable to bite back a moan. Then his lips attach to Alec's neck, while his hands work their way down his chest. Soon his lips follow, kissing a wet trail over Alec's shirt as Magnus slides further down his body. His hands settle at Alec's waist, but Alec is too caught up in the heat of his mouth, and the vibrations coursing through him as Magnus hums happily on his journey. When his lips catch up to his hands, he looks up, chin resting on Alec's waistband. He bites back a moan when he sees Alec's flushed face, and dark eyes looking down at him.

"I know I made this night all romantic, but what I'm about to ask definitely isn't," Magnus whispered.

"What," Alec breathed.

"I really want to, to blow you. Can I?" Alec throws an arm across his eyes and nods.

"I need to hear you say it," Magnus said, nipping at the exposed skin on his hip.

"Y-yes," Alec stammered, still nodding. "Please, I want that."

"I want you to watch," Magnus breathed, kissing just above the waistband as he inches it down. "You are just so sexy." Again. "That I can't stand it anymore." He pulls Alec's jeans off and throws them away before settling on his stomach, looking at Alec from between his legs. He was worried for a second that his 'watch me' demand had been too much, but Alec's wide, blown out eyes tell him it wasn't. He smirks a little before ducking down and licking a broad strip up the underside of Alec's cock.

Alec chokes out a strangled _OH_ at the contact, hips instinctively lifting, trying to follow. Magnus laughed, pushing him back down onto the blanket, and braces his forearm across his stomach, holding him there.

"Easy," Magnus chuckled, licking again, all the way from the base to tip. He swirls his tongue around the head once before sinking down a little, teasing Alec. He closes his eyes as he bobs his head shallowly, relishing in the sensation.

Alec whimpers above him, trying in vain to move his hips, to chase the wet warmth of Magnus' mouth as he pulls back to lap at the slit. Magnus can't fight back a grin as he looks up to see Alec's throat, adams apple bobbing as he swallows. Magnus takes pity on him and loosens his arm, letting him thrust up a little as he relaxes his jaw, reaching down with his free hand to gently roll his balls in his palm.

Alec gasps and looks down to see Magnus watching him through his eyelashes, eyes shining and attentive. Magnus winks, can't help it. It's worth it for the new, higher whine that Alec lets out as he threads his fingers into Magnus' hair. His eyes roll to the back of his head as Magnus works a steady rhythm, and he moans as he feels the familiar tightening in his stomach. He couldn't believe he was so close, so soon, but that thought leaves his mind when Magnus' tongue slides over the tip.

"I-I'm gonna-I can't-Magnus," Alec moans. And Magnus relaxes his throat, takes him all the way down and swallows as Alec starts to come. He keeps swallowing around him as he twitches, and swears, and starts a dozen sentences he doesn't finish. He pulls off with a final soft lick, sad to leave but unable to resist the hands gripping his shoulders and pulling him up.

Alec pulls him into a kiss immediately, open and dirty from the start, running his tongue all along the inside of Magnus' mouth. Alec groans before pulling away.

"What can I-" he asked brokenly, flexing his thighs where Magnus is straddling it, still hard and rubbing unconsciously against him.

"You don't-have to."

"Please?" Alec asked, his eyes wild and determined. So Magnus rolls off him onto his back, and takes Alec's hands. He lets his fingers slide just under the waist band.

"Are you sure?" He breathed, and when Alec nods he yanks his pants down.

Alec's hand is frozen, eyes transfixed on where Magnus' dick is hard and heavy against his stomach. He runs one finger down it, curious and feather light, and making Magnus shudder. He starts to beg, he knows, thought he's not sure exactly what he's saying. It must have been something desperate because then Alec is curling his fist around him, stroking light but sure. It's a little rough, but Magnus had been sweating so it's a little easier, and Alec catches the pre-come on his palm in a downward stroke and it's perfect. He stops briefly, just to rub his thumb along the ridge under the head, making Magnus clutch at his shoulder and start to twist his hips to meet Alec's stokes.

It's over too quickly, Magnus has been wound up for too long and Alec's hand feels too good. So he doesn't fight off his orgasm, just lets it wash over him, and comes with a gasp. He buries his face in Alec's neck and bites down softly on his shoulder. When he comes down from the high he slumps onto the blanket curling around Alec.

"Wow," Alec said, grabbing a napkin to wipe his hand on. "That was-incredible."

"Holy fuck yeah it was," Magnus said sighing.

"Your mouth is becoming my new favourite thing," Alec said kissing Magnus lightly. He hummed.

"I'm glad, now come cuddle," Magnus said. "We'll go inside soon, I just want to lay here with you for a little while longer."

"This has definitely been the best first date," Alec whispered, snuggling against Magnus. He nodded in agreement and softly kissed Alec's forehead. He was falling for this man fast, but for once in his life he wasn't afraid of the descent.

* * *

 **Sooooo how was that? Did you all like it, was it worth the wait? Please please review to let me know what you think! I will see you all next Sunday, until then! :) You're all wonderful by the way! :)**


	13. No Secrets

_'Hey, sorry just leaving now! I may have gotten caught up in my writing…'_ Alec sent the text and jumped off his front step before heading in the direction of the subway.

' _Haha of course you did :p but that's fine, I'll just order another drink'_ Alec smiled when he read Maia's text.

' _Haha that sounds like a great idea, I should be there in like 20min'_ Alec bounded down the stairs underground. He got the next text as he boarded the subway.

 _'Okay! Can't wait to see ya, you have so much to tell me! ;)_ Alec just laughed and pocketed his phone. He didn't really have that much to catch her up on, she just loved hearing about anything to have to do with him and Magnus. After he told her about their first date the week before she wouldn't stop squealing, so now he had to inform her about everything they did. She was also probably going to ask whether he's told his family yet, which he has not. He sighed and slipped on his headphones as the train moved underground.

 **000**

Alec was about a block away from the diner he was meeting Maia in when he was stopped by a small group of people.

"You're Alec aren't you!?" One girl exclaimed.

"Oh ummm, yeah," Alec said.

"Awesome, so we have a question to ask," the guy in the group said. "We've heard some rumours floating around, and we just wanted confirmation. Is it true that you're starting to turn your books into movies?"

"Oh, yeah it is true. I'm in the process of that now," Alec told them.

"This is just so exciting," another girl said. "Are you going to have a lot of input, 'cause I don't want these movies ruining your books."

"Don't worry about that, I'm very involved with everything. I helped with the script, and I'm even helping with casting. I want to keep it as close as possible to the book," Alec said smiling.

"Thank you for telling us this, we can't wait," the guy said before they crossed the street. Alec chuckled and continued walking, he didn't think he would ever get used to people stopping him on the street. Though he did like that people were so invested in his novels, and that they enjoyed them enough to recognize him.

 **000**

"You'll never guess what just happened," Alec said once he sat down across from Maia.

"A pigeon stole your wallet?"

"What?" Alec said laughing at how quick she said it.

"I don't know, you said guess so I did. Just tell me," Maia said sticking her tongue out.

"Well I was just stopped by some people who asked if I was making a movie, apparently there's rumours floating around. Then they wanted to make sure that I am working closely with it, they didn't want my books being ruined," Alec told her.

"You're just so famous you're getting stopped on the street time and time again," Maia said smiling. "But I'm happy for you, it shows you that your books really are reaching out to people. That they really love what you do."

"It does make me feel good, I can't say I don't like it," Alec trailed off as a thought suddenly popped up. "What do you think people will do once they find out I'm, gay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think they would still be fans of mine?"

"Alec do you really think they'd stop buying your books because of who you like? That's crazy, and if some do are those really the people you want reading what you write anyway?" Maia said.

"It's not just my books that I need to worry about now, it's my movie as well," Alec said.

"So what are you going to do?" Maia asked.

"Well I mean, it's not like I need to publicly come out anyway. I'll just continue acting like I am now, there's no need for anything," Alec said.

"So, you're just going to date Magnus like you would anyone else?" Maia asked.

"Yeah of course, I don't want to hide him. But maybe not go so heavy with it at the same time, just keep things on the down low for now."

"Okay, just be sure to tell Magnus this. I feel like he's the one who likes PDA, and a lot of it," Maia said.

"Yeah he definitely would be," Alec said.

"So have you told your family yet?" Maia asked a few minutes later once they finished ordering.

"No not yet. I haven't figured out what to say."

"It's been a week since this all happened right, aren't people going to wonder?"

"I know, but Jace is busy with Clary and Izzy is busy with who knows what. My parents are on a conference trip, so they're not going to be back for a while. But I will tell them, I'll start with Izzy and Jace maybe this weekend," Alec told her.

"Don't worry about it, they're your brother and sister. They'll understand, they won't think anything different of you," Maia reassured him.

"Yeah, but it's still going to be hard."

"Just think of Magnus and how much you like him, that will help make it easier." Alec smiled knowing she was right, thinking about Magnus tended to make everything easier.

"Thanks, but enough about me. Tell me what's been going on in your life," Alec asked. He spent the rest of their lunch listening to her talk about this guy, Andrew, she met. He couldn't help but notice how excited she look, and he just knew he would most likely be meeting this guy soon. He just hoped everything worked out.

* * *

"So I'm going to tell Izzy and Jace about everything this weekend," Alec said. Magnus looked up from where his head was resting on Alec's chest.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's time I got it out. I don't want to hide from this," Alec said slipping his fingers through Magnus' hair. "I want them to know about you."

"I'm glad, and I can be there if you want," Magnus said.

"Thanks, but I think it would be better if it was just me."

"Okay fair enough, you have nothing to worry about anyway. I know your brother and sister, sure not as well as you do obviously, but I know they won't think any less of you," Magnus told him as he sat up.

"I know, Maia was telling me the same thing. It's still a little nerve wracking though."

"Well I'm here for you, I'll help calm your nerves," Magnus said moving up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Alec asked, kissing him back anyway.

"I don't know, is it working?" Magnus asked against his lips.

"I'll never say," Alec said moving his hands around Magnus' neck to hold him in place. Magnus hummed and pressed his lips more firmly against his, Alec smiled into the kiss and relaxed into the mattress as Magnus moved on top of him.

"You're meeting with the director people tomorrow right?" Magnus asked in-between kisses.

"Mmm, yeah at one. We're watching addition tapes I believe," Alec said against his lips.

"Well, what do you say to dinner once you're done?"

"I say that sounds perfect," Alec whispered. "Where?"

"I was thinking La Lanterna Caffe, it's this cute Italian place," Magnus said.

"I love Italian food so it sounds great," Alec said moving to kiss him again. "But less talking more kissing."

"As you wish," Magnus said before claiming his lips once again.

* * *

"That little boy was quite cute, and did a chilling portrayal of the character. I really think he would be great as Evan," Alec said propping his feet up on the table in front of him. David, the casting director Beth, and him had been watching addition tapes for the past hour. So far he's found four people he wants to see in person, this kid being one of them.

"I think you're right, I almost believed he was a little psychopath himself," Beth said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay so he's coming back in," David said writing it down. "Oh and Alec I forgot to mention this early, Lisa has agreed to come in to addition." Alec almost fell of his chair he whipped around so fast.

"How could you have waited so long to tell me this!" He exclaimed. "This is s amazing, I can't believe I'm going to meet her."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," David said smiling at Alec's excitement. "She's going to be here in on Monday for her addition."

"I'll definitely be here, but it's not like she even needs to try out. The part is hers," Alec stated.

"I know, and Beth and I both agree on that. It's just a formality really." Alec nodded, too excited for words at this point.

"We should watch the tapes for Danielle's character, give Alec some time to breath," Beth said laughing.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alec agreed. He was glad David was picking this person, he could hardly concentrate on what was happening. He just couldn't believe he would be meeting someone he looked up to so much.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing," Alec said as Magnus and him were lead through the restaurant to their table. The walls were all exposed brick, with a sort of green house looking ceiling that had vines trailing down from above. There were huge blue and pink paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling as well, casting a warm romantic glow throughout the room. Each table was lit up with it's own candle which set the mood even more.

"You sure know how to pick restaurants," Alec said as they sat down.

"Well I am a chef, finding the best restaurants is second nature for us," he said before picking up the wine list. After requesting a bottle of red, and bruschetta he turned back to Alec.

"So tell me what you were so excited about, clearly additions went well."

"They went more than well," Alec said grinning. "Lisa Gardner has agreed to come in to addition for D.D Warren, I'm actually going to meet her, and work with her!"

"That's amazing!" Magnus exclaimed. "You're never going to want to leave work now," he teased.

"I promise to check in on you once in a while at least," Alec teased back.

"I feel honoured to be a passing thought," Magnus said sticking his tongue out. Alec just smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him quickly.

"You're every thought," he confessed. Magnus grinned and felt his heart swoop, god the things this man made him feel.

"You're every thought as well," Magnus said, leaning to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I actually can't wait to tell my family about us," Alec said. "I really want to tell them you're my boyfriend."

"Good, 'cause I've been dying to wear my 'I'm Alec's boyfriend' t-shirt," Magnus said completely straight faced. Alec just stared at him until he cracked up. "Okay that's a lie, but I'm glad you're looking forward to telling them. I just want to be with you fully, no hiding."

"That's all I want too," Alec said smiling. They sat there looking at each other until their waiter came back with their wine and appetizer.

"I think we should toast to new beginnings," Magnus said holding up his glass.

"To new beginnings," Alec said rising his glass as well. They both took a sip, thinking about everything that was to come.

* * *

Alec was pacing his living room. Izzy and Jace were going to be there any minute and he was freaking out a little. Sure he wasn't nervous about it all yesterday, but now that the moment had actually come he didn't know what to say or how they were going to take it. He knew that they would be shocked, he just hoped they didn't hate him because of it. He forced himself to sit down, but he couldn't stay still so he starting fiddling with the Chinese boxes that covered the coffee table. He ordered food 'cause at least that would give them something to hold while they talked. He was debating whether or not to make coffee when a knock came at his door. He took a deep breath before walking over to open it.

"Hey guys," he said as Jace and Izzy entered.

"Hey thanks for inviting us over. It's been forever since we all did something just the three of us," Izzy said walking into the living room.

"Yeah I was thinking that too," Alec said sitting down on the couch.

"Chinese food and beer, this is what I call a good night," Jace said plopping down beside him. Izzy nodded in agreement and sat down as well.

"I do believe a movie is in order," she said grabbing the remote. Alec figured they could just hangout before he told them anything, it would give him time to relax a bit. So he let Izzy and Jace decide on a movie, and then lay back and ate with them. It was fun, he forgot how awesome it was hanging out with his siblings.

All too soon though the movie was over and the food was finished, now he had no choice but to tell them why he really called them over.

"Guys, I have a confession to make. There was a purpose to having invited you over," he said crossing his legs on the couch.

"Oh really, what's up?" Izzy said turning to face him. He took a deep breath and looked at each of them before speaking.

"Okay so I'm just going to come out and say it. Katie and I are no longer together." Silence hung over the room for a few minutes before Jace spoke up.

"Dude, why? What happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing bad don't worry-"

"Then why did you end it?" Izzy asked. Now came the hard part.

"Well ummm. Okay, so for the past few months since I moved back here I began realizing that my feelings for Katie weren't entirely true. I was really confused with what I was feeling, and I didn't realize until a week ago, which is how long we've been apart by the way. I had feelings for someone else-"

"Is it Maia?" Jace asked.

"No it's not her. The feelings are for Magnus, I'm gay," he blurted out, better to just get it over with. No one moved, or spoke for what felt like forever for Alec. He sat there in-between Izzy and Jace. He just wished they would say something, anything really would be fine with him.

"How long have you known this?" Izzy spoke up.

"About a week and a bit, but I've had feelings for Magnus longer than that, I just didn't understand," Alec said.

"And what made you understand?" Jace asked.

"Well ummm, I started writing another book. It started as a way to get my feelings down, as a way to figure them out. And it worked."

"What were you feeling?" Izzy asked.

"Everything when I was with him, and everything when I wasn't. He was just constantly in my head, and no matter what I did I couldn't get him out. I always want to be with him, and when we talk I just never want it to stop. I get butterflies in my stomach when I think of him, and I can hardly breath when I'm around him…" Alec trailed off, realizing that he probably went a little far. Izzy breathed out, and then she was throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"That was probably the cutest thing I've ever heard you say about someone. They way you talked about him, well it sure held more emotion then when you talked about Katie," Izzy said.

"So you don't care that I'm gay?" Alec asked.

"Of course we don't care, you're our brother," Jace said patting him on the back. "Who you like is entirely up to you, all we want is for you to be happy. Magnus clearly makes you unbelievable happy, I could tell even when you two were just friends."

"Wait, so like are you and Magnus together now?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah we are, and it's pretty perfect," Alec said. Izzy just squealed.

"God you guys would be so cute, I can see it now," she said. "Wait, have you told mom and dad this yet?"

"No, they're away at a conference. I'm going to tell them when they get back. Do you think they'll take it bad?"

"No I don't think so. I mean they're going to be shocked of course, but they aren't going to hate you because you're gay. That's not how they are," Jace assured him. Alec nodded, glad to have his brother and sister on his side.

"I'm really glad you two are taking this so well," he said.

"Well it's a little shocking still, but we just want what's best for you," Izzy said.

"I'm glad, all I want is to be with Magnus fully. No secrets or anything." Jace and Izzy both nodded in understanding.

"So now that we know, do you think we could all do something together?" Jace asked. "I know Clary would love a couples night."

"I think we could do that, it would be fun."

"Even though I'm not a couple I'm still coming," Izzy stated. Alec just laughed and assured her she could come. He couldn't believe how amazing this went, clearly he had nothing to be worried about after all. Of course Magnus was right.

* * *

"Okay so I'm dying to know how today went," Magnus said later that evening the second Alec opened the door for him.

"You're so cute when you get excited," Alec said laughing. "But everything went amazing, just like you said it would."

"This is why you need to listen to me more, everything I say comes true," Magnus informed him. "But I'm really happy for this, I know you were nervous."

"And here I thought I hid that from you so well."

"You should know by now that nothing gets past me," Magnus said flopping onto the couch. "So fill me in, what did they say?"

"Well they were surprised at first obviously, there was nothing that even hinted at this. But once I explained everything about you, and us, they were really supportive and happy for me. They just want me to find someone whom I can be myself with, and who makes me feel everything that you do,"Alec told him smiling. "Jace wants us to go on a date with him and Clary one night."

"I knew they would be completely fine with everything, and a double date sounds really fun. I've never been on one so this will be a first."

"It's going to be a first with me as well, Katie and I only went out in groups or by ourselves," Alec said.

"I like how we get to have so many firsts together," Magnus said leaning over to kiss him. Alec moved further into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip lightly.

"Speaking of first, I was thinking about something early," he whispered against Magnus' mouth.

"What were you thinking of?" Magnus hummed.

"I…I want to-blow you…" Alec stuttered, cursing himself for not saying that smoother. Magnus laughed, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. It's just, that came out of nowhere." Alec huffed and moved away.

"I know, but I was thinking about it today. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel," Alec mumbled. Magnus scooted closer towards him and put his arm around him.

"Are you a hundred percent sure you want to do this?" Magnus asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I really really want to blow you," Alec assured him.

"Well, then I definitely can't say no to that," Magnus said moving to kiss him. Alec hummed against his mouth, but he broke apart when a beep sounded from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Magnus whined.

"To get dinner from the oven," Alec said as he walked into the kitchen.

"But what happened to the whole blowing thing?" Magnus asked trailing after him.

"I was thinking that could happen after dinner," Alec said smirking.

"Oh you are _such_ a tease," Magnus said pouting. Alec just laughed as he took the chicken and veggies out of the oven.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "But don't think I'm forgiving you," he said taking a plate.

"Okay, whatever you say honey," Alec said hiding his grin.

 **000**

"I think you've been holding out on how well you can cook," Magnus said drying the last dish.

"Well I do have a few things I can do really well, I had to learn how to cook when I left home," Alec said putting the dishes away.

"As a guy who knows food, yours is actually quite awesome," Magnus informed him.

"Why thank you," Alec said giving a mock bow.

"I do believe though I was promised dessert," Magnus said, his voice dropping an octave. Alec sucked in a breath, and then took the towel from Magnus' hand. Dropping it on the floor he reached up and grabbed onto his dark black hair, he gave a small tug bringing Magnus' mouth down to his. He didn't let their lips touch though, instead he whispered:

"Come with me," and took Magnus' hand in his. Magnus felt arousal shoot through his body as he followed his lover into the living room. He was taken by surprise when Alec roughly pushed him onto the couch. Magnus wasn't complaining though, it was hot when he took control. He moved so he was laying down, and moaned a little when Alec climbed on top of him. He could already feel Alec's arousal pressing against his thigh.

"I want to blow you while you lay here, is that alright?" Alec asked biting his lip.

"Fuck, yes that's alright," Magnus moaned, hips moving on their own accord. Alec grinned and moved his hands down Magnus' arms, and across his chest before resting on the front of Magnus' jeans.

"Can I?" He asked. Magnus quickly nods, needing to feel Alec's hands on him. But Alec moves away from his pants and instead starts to pull his shirt off, once it was off he immediately leans forward to suck lightly at the skin just above Magnus' collarbone. His hands slide over Magnus' chest, down his stomach to rest on the already impressive bulge in his jeans. He squeezes lightly, giving one more kiss to the side of Magnus' neck and then his lips before sliding down his body. Alec kisses the strip of skin above the waistband of his pants as he starts unbuttoning the jeans just to hear the noise Magnus makes. He taps his hips and smiles when Magnus immediately lifts them up. Alec hooks his fingers under the waistband and pulls, throwing the rest of Magnus' clothes behind him. Then there it is, Magnus' dick.

Alec stares at it for about a minute before he leans forward, higher than Magnus thought as he mouths at his abs, _slowly_ working his way lower. It was sheer torture, and Magnus bucked his hips up desperate for _something._ By the time Alec's mouth reaches a hipbone Magnus is sure he's lost all contact with his body. He's wiggling around naked on the couch, while Alec is fully clothed on top of him.

"I like these," Alec mumbled as he kisses across to the other hipbone, his chin brushing Magnus' erection, causing him to gasp at the contact.

"Fu-fuck, babe," Magnus whined, shifting again. Alec looks up, and inhales quickly once he sees the flushed, heated look on Magnus' face. He quickly moves up and captures his mouth with his, forcing Magnus' mouth to open wider, slipping his tongue in when he does. Magnus just goes with it, hips thrusting up in search of some friction. Alec pulls away too soon, and moves back down.

He leans forward and gives a small, tentative lick to the underside of Magnus' cock, and _fuck_ is feels good. Alec follows it with his lips, kissing up the shaft before he pulls back again.

"Oh fuck babe, please don't tease me," Magnus moaned.

"I don't," Alec starts. "I want to..do this right. Just show me?" Magnus nods and moves one of his hands to brush across Alec's cheek.

"Open, honey," he says, pressing a little on Alec's jaw. "No teeth," he warns as Alec moves his head to his waiting cock. He tries not to shudder when Alec's tongue darts out to taste.

"Like that," Magnus urges, and Alec gives him one last look before sinking down over the tip. Magnus reaches for his hand and guides it to the base, wanting more of Alec touching him. He lets out a moan when Alec starts to bob his head slowly.

"Oh, fuck…Alec yeah," Magnus muttered, digging his nails into his own thigh to try to stop himself from thrusting up into the tight, wet heat of Alec's mouth. Alec hums, the vibrations going straight through Magnus, making him groan and feeding back into Alec's enthusiasm. He sinks down further, too quickly, and pulls away with a cough and watery eyes.

"You…okay?" Magnus pants. He really is concerned, but he can't sound anything other than turned on at the moment.

"Yeah, sorry," Alec said, voice scratchy.

"It's okay," Magnus said, rubbing the back of Alec's neck soothingly, even as he guides him back to his almost painfully hard dick. "It happens, just not so deep so fast." Alec nods and places a quick kiss to the head. He then takes him back into his mouth, not as far as before, hand slowly moving across what he isn't covering. He works his tongue along the ridge under the head, in circles around the shaft, pressing into the slit and moaning a little at the slight taste of pre-come. It spurs him on and he starts to sink down again.

"Slow," Magnus warned, eyes clenched shut. "Breath through your nose." He can tell when everything clicks together for Alec, he picks up speed, takes Magnus a little deeper. His hips stutter again and Alec presses them back down, leaving his arms there to hold him in place. Magnus is grateful to stop thinking about restraint. He feels himself hit the back of Alec's throat, the flutter of muscles around the head as Alec gags a little.

"You don't have to," he muttered, but Alec looks up at him with a glint in his eyes before sinking back down.

"Oh fuck," Magnus yelled as Alec swallows around him. Alec moans as he bobs his head, then again, and Magnus is vaguely aware of more movement. He looks down and sees Alec's hand shoved down the front of his jeans, rocking into his own fist as he keeps swallowing Magnus down. Magnus' orgasm rushed up on him at the sight and he squeezes Alec's hand.

"Alec-fuck…I'm-I," he stammered. Alec moves his head faster, his tongue circling around the head. He makes no move to pull away though. Magnus thrusts deep once and comes with a shout, swearing, and babbling, and making no sense whatsoever, but he could care less. Alec lifts his head with a weak cough, and smiles. Magnus leans up to press his lips to Alec's, but ends up just kind of sliding his mouth around a bit. Alec laughed.

"Was that…good?" He asked.

"Perfect," Magnus murmured. "You are so beautiful, and perfect," he kisses his neck and nose, before kissing his lips once again. Slipping his tongue through Alec's lips to taste himself. They sit together for a few minutes before Alec shifts uncomfortably, causing Magnus to hiss when he slides against his softened cock.

"Sorry," Alec hummed. "But I, ummm, need to go clean up," he said gesturing to his pants. Magnus laughed.

"Yes, you go clean up. I'm going to lay here and bath in the after glow," he said smiling. Alec kissed him once more before climbing off and heading into his bedroom. He really couldn't wait to try that again.

* * *

 _"Mom, dad, I'm gay…Mom, dad, I just had another mans dick in my mouth last night, and I really liked it. So I'm gay…"_ Alec groaned, this was not going to be easy. He was standing on the sidewalk in front of his parents house…for the last fifteen minutes, trying to decide how he was going to break the news to them. Clearly he still couldn't figure it out. He knew he couldn't stand there forever so he took a breath and made his way to the door. His mother opened it a few seconds after he knocked.

"Hello," she said smiling, moving aside to let him in.

"Hi mom, how was the conference?" Alec asked taking his shoes off.

"Oh it was really great actually, a lot of people came out which was wonderful," Maryse told him as they walked into the living room.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time," he said nodding to his dad as he sat down beside him.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half hour, do you want something to drink?" His mom asked.

"Yeah I'll have some wine," Alec answered, knowing alcohol would make this a whole lot easier. They spent a little while talking about their trip, and then about how Alec's work is going. Just some small talk to catch up, plus Alec wasn't going to deny he was stalling. But he needed to tell them before dinner started.

"Before we eat actually, there's something I need to tell you about," he said fiddling with his glass.

"Of course, what is it?" Robert asked.

"Ummm, well," _fuck_ what should he say. "I don't really know how to tell you guys this, I really should have thought it all through better. But whenever I tried it didn't sound right, so I'm going to be sorting it out as I go."

"Alec you don't have anything to be nervous about, you can tell us anything," his mom reassured him.

"Okay well, Katie and I broke up last week…" he said slowly, taking in his parents faces. Silence took over the room, a painful silence that felt like it lasted hours when really it was probably only a few minutes.

"Honey what happened? The last time we saw you two you looked so happy," Maryse said, frowning a little.

"You need to explain this more," his dad said.

"I know we seemed happy, but things were a little strained with us. It has nothing to do with Katie, everything had to do with me. I started realizing that I didn't feel what I should, I wasn't in love with her in the same way one should love their fiancé," Alec started. "I began realizing that I was developing feelings for someone else."

"Oh sweetie, I'm a little confused. I mean I know you can't help who you like, but you were going to marry her," his mom said.

"I know, and I hate what I was doing. I shouldn't have strung her along. But I honestly wasn't sure of my feelings, and once I figured it all out I told her and we ended things," Alec assured them.

"Who did you start having feelings for?" His dad asked. Now this was the hard part.

"Okay, so I need to get this all out before you say anything okay," he said. His parents both nodded. "I started having feelings for Magnus. I'm just so different when I'm with him, I'm happy and carefree. He's the first person I want to talk to in the morning, and the last one when I go to sleep. It's easy with him, and he's kind of everything to me. I started writing about what I was feeling so I could get a grip on it, and that's when I figured out I was falling for him. I can see myself with him…" Alec trailed off hoping that his parent would understand.

"You two are already together aren't you," his mom said.

"Ummm, yeah. How did you know?"

"From the way you looked while talking about him, your eyes are practically glowing," Maryse said smiling.

"Oh," Alec said blushing.

"I can tell you really do care for him, and it's different then when you would talk about Katie. Now your whole face lights up," his mom said. "Are you in love with him?"

"I-I don't know. I could be," Alec said, blushing even more.

"You two are very close, and Magnus has been such a great friend. I just hope he's an even better boyfriend," Maryse said smiling a little.

"Wait, are you saying you're alright with this?" Alec asked.

"Of course I'm alright with this, I don't care who you're with as long as they make you truly happy, and it seems like Magnus does. So I'm really proud of you for finding the one who makes you happy," she said moving to hug him.

"Dad?" He asked turning to Robert.

"Oh of course I'm alright with it too, I'm just not good at the whole feelings stuff, that's why I'm letting your mom talk. You're my son, and it doesn't matter to me who you love, you'll always be my son," he said hugging him as well. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, he really should have never doubted his family.

"So who's up for some food?" His mom asked once they all broke apart. Alec couldn't help but chuckle to himself as they made their way into the kitchen, it was all so normal.

"You should invite Magnus over for dinner soon, we want to meet him as your boyfriend," his mom said passing him plates.

"I'll ask him about that, I'm sure he'd love to come," Alec told her walking into the dinning room. Magnus was going to be so happy that he was being accepted with open arms into this family, and Alec couldn't wait to truly begin this relationship. Everything was out in the open, and there were finally no secrets. He could breath, because he knew he made the perfect choice.

* * *

 **Hey Hey, so I hope you all liked this! I just didn't want any drama, and having total acceptance for Alec is a nice change. Please let me know what you think :) Can't wait to upload next Sunday, see you all then!**


	14. Come What May

"Oh hey I found it!" Alec called, pulling Katie's copy of _The Black Road_ out from under the bed.

"Good, thank you," Katie said walking into the bedroom. She took the book from his hands and held it to her chest. "How did it even end up under there?"

"Probably just fell, you always liked to read before bed," Alec commented before walking back into the living room.

"That's true, thanks for looking for it. Since it's my favourite book I can't believe I didn't know it was missing before now."

"You're packing, of course you're not going to realize if something isn't where it should be," Alec said before dropping some shoes into the waiting box.

"Thanks again for helping, you didn't have to," Katie said as she looked through the DVDs.

"It's really no problem, I'm happy to help. It's because of me that you're moving anyway," Alec said sitting on the couch.

"Hey now none of that, it's been over a month. I'm okay, really," Katie said, and then she huffed taking a look at Alec's face. "Fine, I'm learning to be okay."

"I really am sorry," Alec said moving towards her.

"I know you are, that's all you've been saying since we've ended things. You can't keep apologizing for falling for Magnus, it happened okay. Lets just move on," Katie said setting her movies in a box. "Lets talk about work, how's that going?"

"Well, all our cast was chosen a couple weeks ago. That was a nightmare, we were so conflicted over a few people which sucked. But thankfully it all worked out in the end-"

"But Lisa is playing D.D Warren right?" Katie asked.

"Oh of course, she was decided like a month ago. It's still surreal that I get to work with her," Alec said smiling.

"I'm really glad this is happening for you, you wrote these books with her in mind. It's amazing that she actually gets to play her," Katie said.

"I know, I still feel like I'll wake up from this dream soon. But then it hits me that it's actually happening and I start to hyperventilate. What if it falls apart?" Alec asked playing with one of the couch pillows.

"Hey, don't think like that. This is really happening, and I know it's scary. But you're books are truly amazing, and since you're working so closely with these movies they're going to be just as amazing. You have to believe in this, it's not a dream. This is really happening to you, and it's about time since you deserve it," Katie said grinning.

"Wow, thanks for that. I feel like everyone I know keeps saying this, but for some reason I don't believe it. Coming from you though, it feels like a slap to the face, like it's woken me up," Alec said.

"That's because I tell things like they are, and because we've ended things you know that everything I say is true, why would I bullshit you," Katie said pushing him. "Now continue with telling me about work."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, so since we chose our cast shooting begins in a few weeks. It's kind of crazy to think that what I wrote is going to come alive in a few short weeks. I'm not going to be too involved anymore, I've done my part with the cast and the script editing. Of course I'm still going to show up a little bit, I really want to see how everything comes together. Other than that not so much, it's painful, letting something so close to me be put into the hands of someone else," Alec told her.

"I know, but just thinks about how amazing you're going to feel once it comes out and all your fans go crazy for it. I know you're scared about them not liking it, but you were such a huge part in making this, it's going to stay true to your book, don't you worry," Katie reassured him.

"And here I thought you didn't even like my job," Alec said, mostly to himself but she ended up hearing him.

"What do you mean, of course I love what you do."

"It's just you were so distant when I wrote, I thought you hated how much time it took from me. I didn't think you liked what I did for a living," Alec said.

"I mean, I guess I wasn't so thrilled that it took all of your time. But I didn't hate what you did, it amazed me that you could be so focused on something for so long. I kind of looked up to you, when I was stuck on something I would think about how you would power through writers block, and it made me get things done. I wish I told you all this before," Katie said, taping up a box and coming to sit beside him.

"It's okay, I know I was too focused on getting my novel done that I neglected you, which I hated. I just didn't know what to do," Alec said leaning back on the couch.

"Lets just not talk about this, it's in the past. How is your writing going anyway, I know you're in the process of another book."

"I am you're right about that. The new D.D Warren novel is about half way done, but umm I've been working on something different actually," Alec said, knowing she would find out even if he didn't tell her.

"Really, what?"

"Well it's kind of a romance novel, and by kind of I mean it is," Alec said.

"You're writing a love story, that's so cute. What's it about?"

"Oh umm…" Alec stuttered, trailing off.

"Oh, it's about Magnus isn't it?"

"Well the characters are a guy and a girl," Alec started. "But yes, I started writing it when I was trying to figure out my feelings for Magnus," he confessed after seeing the look in her eyes.

"It's okay, I already found some of what you wrote. Do you think you're going to publish it?"

"I don't know, it's not a thriller so I don't know how the feedback would be," Alec said.

"I say do it, take a chance. You shouldn't be afraid just because it's different. I think a lot of people would read it, romance is a huge market," Katie told him.

"I might, there's a few things I may want to fix, but once it's done I'll talk to Sarah," Alec said.

"Good, that's all I ask. But speaking of this novel, how's things with Magnus going?"

"We don't have to talk about this, really," Alec said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"It's okay really, I want to know how you guys are doing."

"Well, it's been great actually," Alec said smiling little. "Magnus' work has picked up a lot, there's quite a few parties happening at his work these next few weeks so he's been busy with planning the menus and decor, but other then his schedule things have been pretty perfect."

"I'm glad, really. And I'm so happy your family took it so well when you told them, and that they get along so well with him. I heard from Izzy that the family dinner with him went off without a hitch," Katie said.

"Yeah my parents really like him, and they think he's a great boyfriend so I'm glad they don't hate him for ruining us," Alec said.

"Even I don't hate him for that. I can tell you're unbelievable happy with him, and that's all I want for you," Katie said.

"I want you to be happy as well."

"I know you do, and I will be don't worry."

"Do you think moving back to Cali will do that?" Alec asked.

"I really do, I was able to get my old job back, and there's nothing keeping me here. It makes sense to move back, I really did like it there," Katie said getting up off the couch.

"I hope everything works out for you," Alec said moving to hug her, and smiled when she hugged him back.

"We should really finish packing. Izzy and Maia want me to meet them at six, and if I'm not ready by then they will hunt me down," Katie said moving towards another box.

"That is true, they can be scary when they want to be. It's cute that they planed a whole farewell night, I really hope you stay in contact with them," Alec said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going to don't worry, they've become such a huge part of my life. I also hope that we can stay in touch to," Katie said following him. Alec quickly turned around.

"You want that, really?"

"Of course I do, you're important to me. Just because we're not getting married, and you fell for someone else doesn't mean I don't want you to be a part of my life. I want us to make this lets be friend thing work."

"I really want that to," Alec said accepting her hug. He couldn't believe how supportive she was being, and how she actually wanted to stay friends with him. He was happy though, she was an important part of his life as well. He wanted her to stay in it.

* * *

"How was packing today?" Magnus asked later that night.

"It was actually okay, she asked a lot about work and even a little about us," Alec said turning around on the couch to face him.

"I'm glad even after all you two have been through she's still civil with everything," Magnus said.

"I know right, it's really big of her."

"What did she ask?"

"Just how production was going, and how my new novel was. She even wanted to know how you and I were, which I said was amazing. I kept it light though, only really delving into your work and such, I didn't want to make it awkward," Alec said.

"That makes sense. How is that novel going anyway?" Magnus asked.

"I know you're asking about the one about you and me, and it's finished to tell you the truth," Alec said.

"Are you going to get it published?" Magnus asked.

"I-I don't know. It's so personal, I don't know if I want other people reading it," Alec confessed.

"You can do whatever you want, but what I've read of it, it's amazing and I do believe it would be a bestseller. Just think about it would you," Magnus asked.

"I will, don't worry. That's all I seem to do with this," Alec said.

"Talk with Sarah, she is your publisher so she'll know what's best," Magnus informed him.

"I know, I keep debating with myself on whether or not to talk with her, it's just that this story is so different from anything I've ever written before. I'm scared to set it out into the world."

"You just need to take a chance," Magnus said.

"That's what Katie said."

"Well look, we agree on something. Please say you'll think about this at least?"

"Okay, okay. I will debate whether or not to talk to Sarah about this," Alec said.

"Good, hopefully Katie and I can make you do this," Magnus teased.

"Oh shut up," Alec said playfully hitting him.

"I can't believe she's moving back to California," Magnus said suddenly.

"I know it's weird not having her here, but it makes sense. She was able to get her job back, and her saying here would put a lot of strain on her, even though she's going to miss Izzy and Maia," Alec told him. "She's going to stay in contact with them, and she asked if she could stay in touch with me as well."

"What did you say?"

"I said that she could, I want us to stay friends if it's possible," Alec told him.

"That would be nice, I know you guys were pretty close. I wouldn't want your friendship to deteriorate because of everything that's happened."

"What like me realizing that it's you I like," Alec said grinning.

"Well, I'm glad that happened," Magnus said moving closer.

"So am I, now enough talk about Katie," Alec said moving to kiss him. "I want the rest of the night to be about us."

"I'm all for that," Magnus said kissing him back.

* * *

"What made you want to see me so suddenly?" Sarah asked once Alec sat down across from her. He took a small sip from his mug before replying.

"Well, I finished the book," he stated.

"Really, already. You still had a whole month before I said I wanted it," Sarah said, astonished he finished it so quickly. "Do you even do anything other than write?"

"I know it's early, but I've had a lot of time on my hands these last couple of weeks," Alec told her. ' _Because Magnus has been so busy with work.'_ Alec wasn't mad, he just missed him.

"Well I do think this is great, a book being done ahead of schedule helps me out," Sarah said, wrapping her hands around her mug. "Do you have the manuscript with you?"

"Yeah I do," Alec said, pulling a thick envelope out of his bag. "I really like this one, though I do think it's creepier than my others."

"Well your fans have been saying that they wanted you to delve deep into scary, so I don't think they'll be disappointed," Sarah said as she grabbed the bundle.

"There was also something else I wanted to talk to you about," Alec said, hesitating a little.

"What is it?" She asked, sensing he was reluctant about telling her.

"It's about publishing another book, different then anything I've written before."

"You've been writing someone else, why haven't you said anything?" She asked. "What it is, you've intrigued me so you have to spill."

"I've been writing a romance novel for a few months now, and I just recently finished it. I wanted to know what you thought about it, if I should consider getting it published," he told her, fiddling with his empty mug.

"Do you have it with you?" Alec nodded, and pulled out his journal.

"I started writing it in here, but then I just put it on my computer." Sarah took it from his hands and opened up to the first chapter.

"Do you mind if I read some of it now?" Alec told her to go ahead, and while she delved into the deepest parts of him he went to grab more coffee. He couldn't just sit there while she read something so important to him. He stayed near the counter while she read, and it seemed like time was standing still. Would she like it, and would he even get the nerve to send it out into the world if she did? After what felt like eternity she waved him back over.

"Alec, this is amazing. It's so raw, and the emotions portrayed between these characters is so real. I feel like they're right beside me, like I'm in the middle of their struggle," Sarah told him, wiping away a tear. "Who inspired you to write this?"

"Someone really important to me, I can't go into the details right now," Alec said, not wanting to tell her about Magnus just yet.

"Well, you have to send me the rest of this. As far as I'm concerned you need to consider letting me publish this. So it's different from what you usually write, it's still beautifully written. And romance is one of the best selling genres, please think about this okay."

"I will, and I'll send you everything once I get home. Just don't take too long to read it, I don't think I could handle waiting around for your feedback," Alec said.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just dying to know what happens. I'll probably read it in two days," Sarah said, handing the journal back to him.

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks for this."

"Don't thank me, this is all you. All I do is read it, and then fall in love with it," Sarah said moving to hug him.

"Now you go home, and do anything other than write. You've done enough of that lately," she said.

"Okay, okay," Alec said laughing. "I'll talk to you later." He waved goodbye as they both turned to go their separate ways. He really hoped she liked the rest of it, but now he was going to have to think if he actually wanted to publish it. Did he want others reading his emotions? And also, what the hell was he suppose to do tonight?

 **000**

Alec pushed open the door to his loft, while balancing Chinese takeout boxes in his arms. He flicked on lights as he made his way into the kitchen. He got a text from Magnus while he was waiting for his food, just saying how he missed him and was sorry he was working so much. He also said he would make it up to him soon, Alec just hoped that happened very soon. It sucked that they finally start dating, and then Magnus' restaurant gets booked solid for the unseeable future. Of course Alec was happy for him, but that didn't mean he missed him any less.

After grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge, Alec quickly headed into his office so he could send the novel to Sarah. Once he shot the email off this spark of, fear? Went through his body, she was only the second person to read this after all. He needed to get a grip, so she was reading it. If he got it published thousands of people would be reading it, he needed to chill out. He took a breath and headed back into the kitchen to grab his food, and bottle of wine. Sarah told him to have a relaxing night, and to not think about work. Clearly she didn't know that was all he did, so without it he had no clue what to do with himself.

He settled into the couch, propped his feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the TV. A movie would distract him, if only for two hours. He flipped through Netflix before deciding to watch a few episodes of _Sherlock_ , of course he's seen them all before, but it was really good plus Benedict wasn't too bad to look at. He poured himself a glass of wine, and opened up his food. He smiled when the theme song started up, it really had been too long since he's watched this.

Three episodes and half a bottle of wine later Alec was a little bored, not of the show, just of sitting and doing nothing. He had grabbed his laptop from his office and was scrolling through the web. He was debating on whether or not he should reply to some emails, but decided against it. He really needed to try to relax, who knew it was so hard to do. If only Magnus were there, he was the king of relaxing. And just being with him soothed Alec, it helped that kissing him brought him into a state of euphoria. Alec sighed and let his head fall back on the couch cushion, he really missed kissing him. They haven't got to do anything other than chaste kisses on the way out the door, and Alec really wanted to just melt into him. It didn't help that he was horny as hell either, it wasn't just kissing he missed. All this time apart had given him time to think, and he really wanted to go that next step with Magnus. He just didn't know what the hell to do.

It had to be the wine influencing what he did next, but he found himself on a porn website. He had never really been interested in watching this, had found it uncomfortable more than arousing. But watching something he wanted to do might show him how to, it couldn't hurt at least. He scrolled through the site until he found a video that looked quite tame, and taking a breath he clicked on it. It started with two very naked guys laying beside each other on a bed, then they were kissing, and moaning, and moving with one another. Alec was instantly hard, he shifted a little on the couch. He didn't want to do anything though, he was watching this to learn, not to get himself off. The two men were talking to each other, saying things that made Alec blush. Would he ever have enough courage to talk like that in bed? He bit his lip when the guy on top stuck two fingers in his partner, fuck this was actually really hot. He grabbed another glass of wine, if only to have something to do while he watched the scene play out. Once the men were breathing heavy, and covered in sweat and other things Alec quickly shut his laptop. He squeezed his eyes shut, he now knew somewhat of what he needed to do. If only Magnus was here so they could reenact what he just watched, because fuck he wanted to.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Maia asked, turning from the rack of clothes she was looking at.

"Huh? Oh, yeah of course I am," Alec said, pulling at the strings of his sweater.

"Really, 'cause you seem a little tense and annoyed," she said. "We don't have to stay here, I can always shop on my own."

"I don't mind being here while you get clothes, really it's fine," Alec told her.

"Yes because your tone just screams everything's fine," Maia said. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Ugh nothing's wrong per say, it's just Magnus. His restaurant has been insanely busy these past few weeks, so we haven't been able to see a lot of each other. I just miss him that's all."

"Oh okay, so you're horny as fuck. I get it," Maia said grinning, before heading out of the store.  
"What," Alec said running after her.

"It's so obvious, but you do know there's a very easy solution right?" She teased. Alec groaned.

"And you don't think I haven't done that, it's just not enough."

"You should tell Magnus this, I'm sure he's in the same situation," Maia said winking.

"Yeah but he's busy, I can't call him up at work saying that I need him to get me off," Alec said.

"Really, 'cause I'm sure he'd love for you to do that," Maia said, leading him into the mall cafeteria.

"Yeah, but that's not what I want…" Alec said trailing off.

"What do you want?"

"Umm, well…" Alec mumbled turning red.

"Oh, you're saying you guys haven't…yet?" Maia asked sitting down.

"No, and that's all I can think about recently. It's just I don't know what to do, and I don't want to mess up the first time."

"Everyone's first time is nerve wracking, and since this would be your first time with a guy I get why you're nervous. But Magnus would make it absolutely perfect, you just need to tell him all this. I know he would take a break from work for this," Maia told him. "And also, you can always watch certain things to help you learn what goes on."

"I know, I may have watched a video last night," Alec said blushing. "But I'll talk to Magnus about this, I know he's been waiting until I was ready and since I am now there's nothing really stopping us."

"You'll tell me all about it right?" Maia asked.

"What!?" Alec stuttered.

"I was just kidding, oh you should have seen your face. Priceless," Maia exclaimed laughing. Alec huffed and got up.

"Oh come back, I wasn't serious," Maia said jumping up to follow him. Alec was laughing though as he made his way through the foodcourt.

"You so owe me lunch," he said once she caught up.

"Fine, but only if you promise to talk to him. You need to get laid," she said.

"Okay, okay I'll talk to him," Alec said sticking his tongue out.

"Good, and you're welcome for the amazing sex to come," she said grinning. "Now what do you want to eat?" Alec just rolled his eyes, though a thrill went through his body at the thought of finally being with Magnus.

* * *

Alec was practically bouncing as he made his way up the stairs to Magnus' loft. He was surprised when he texted him earlier that day saying that he took the night off, and that he wanted him to come over at eight. Alec hated to admit it, but he spent the rest of the day trying to decide on what to wear. He finally settled for a pair of ripped jeans, and a soft clinging grey shirt. He just hoped Magnus liked it.

He knocked on the door, and then pushed it open when he heard Magnus' voice calling him inside. He was greeted with candles on every available surface, and a romantic dinner set up at the table complete with rose petals. Magnus was sitting on the couch looking unbelievably handsome in the candlelit room.

"Wow," Alec breathed walking towards him. "What's all this for?"

"It's my way of saying sorry for working so much lately," Magnus said getting up. "I've missed you, and wanted to do something special."

"You should say sorry more often if this is the result," Alec teased. "I love it though, it's amazing." He reached up to wrap his hands around Magnus' neck, and brought his lips down to his in the kiss he's been craving. He heard Magnus sigh, and then felt his arms go around his waist, pulling him in closer. They stayed wrapped in each others embrace for a few minutes before Magnus reluctantly pulled away.

"We have plenty of time for that later, I made dinner and I don't want it getting cold," he said, taking Alec's hand and leading him to the table. He poured them some wine, and then headed into the kitchen to grab their food.

"This looks amazing" Alec said once Magnus set the plate down in front of him.

"It's herb crusted salmon, with garlic butter shrimp, and grilled veggies with wild rice," Magnus told him before sitting down.

"I think you're trying to impress me, and it's working," Alec said before taking his first bite, he couldn't help but moan at the explosion of flavours. "I love dating a chef."

"I knew it was my cooking that kept you around," Magnus teased. "I'm glad you like it though."

"I absolutely love it," Alec said taking another bite. I was silent for a few minutes as they ate, Alec not wanting to stop.

"So what have you been up to these last couple of weeks, I hate how little we've seen of each other," Magnus said taking a sip of wine.

"I know I hate it too, but everything with your work is going so great. I can't help but love that," Alec said smiling. "As for what I've been doing, well I finished my next novel last week."

"Really, I thought it wasn't due for at least another month," Magnus said, astonished that he finished it so quickly.

"Yeah it wasn't, but I've had a lot of time on my hands so writing was something to fill it," Alec said. "Not that I'm upset with how busy you've been, I like working, and getting it done early means I can just relax now."

"I don't think you fully know what relaxing means," Magnus teased.

"That is so-yeah that's true. When I handed the manuscript in to Sarah she told me to go home and relax since I earned it, let me tell you that was hard for me to do."

"Well I hope you'll relax for me tonight," Magnus said smiling. Alec blushed.

"Oh I definitely will."

"Good, 'cause that's what this night is all about. So tell me what else has been going on."

"Well, I also told Sarah about the romance novel I've been writing, I finished that one as well by the way. I gave it to her to read, and to see if I should consider getting it published. She loves it, and said I really should think about it," Alec told him.

"Wow, are you going to?"

"I don't know, I want to. Yet at the same time I'm scared about sending it out there, it's so personal to me. Anyway Sarah hasn't gotten back to me yet, so I still have time to think about it."

"Well don't rush into it, but I think it would look great in store," Magnus said leaning over to kiss him lightly. Alec hummed, and then frowned when he pulled away.

"Lets finish eating," Magnus said grinning.

"You are such a tease, it feels like it's been forever since we've kissed," Alec said pouting.

"I know, my lips ache for yours as well, even though that sounds corny. But I want to wait, drawing it out makes it all the more better in the end," he said.

"Ugh, fine," Alec said grabbing his fork and eating a piece of shrimp. This dinner was going to last forever.

"I picked a movie we can watch after, _Moulin Rouge,"_ Magnus said.

"Really, that's my all time favourite movie," Alec exclaimed.

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd seen it before. Because if you didn't know what it was I might have had to rethink us," Magnus said fighting a grin.

"Well then it's good I've seen it about a hundred times," Alec said smiling. "We can kiss while we watch it though right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to contain myself for that long," Magnus said winking. Alec groaned, he didn't know how much longer he could contain himself from jumping over this table and just attacking Magnus' mouth. He just hoped he wouldn't have to find out.

 **00**

They were curled up on the couch about halfway through the movie, and Alec was going crazy. They've been sharing kisses for the past hour, and all it's accomplished was making Alec want Magus even more. It was a good thing he'd seen this movie before, because all he could concentrate on was the man beside him. Magnus must know what he was doing to him, he didn't think he was being very subtle in what he was feeling. He sighed and snuggled closer towards him, turning his head to look at him in the process. Magnus' eyes were fixed on the screen, but they moved to look into his.

"Hi," Magnus whispered.

"Hi," Alec breath, moving up in search of his lips.

"Wait, my favourite part is coming," Magnus said, Alec just whined. "Patience my dear," Magnus teased. Alec huffed and turned back to the screen. He knew what part was coming, it was his favourite as well. He would play this song over and over again, it was the song he wanted to get married to. He took Magnus' hand when it started, feeling his heart thump in his chest. His breath caught when he heard Magnus start to sing.

"'Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss,"' he looked over at Alec, feeling his heart clench. The things he felt for this man, this song described them perfectly. Magnus continued to sing along with it, and was surprised when Alec joined in.

"'Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,"' Alec felt something change as they sung together, like something was coming. He just didn't know what it was, not until the song ended and Magnus paused the movie.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"Nothing, everything is absolutely perfect. It has been since the day I met you," Magnus said taking Alec's hands in his. "Fuck, I love you Alec." Alec's heart stopped, or maybe it sped up, it was too hard to tell. There were so many thoughts going through his mind that it was hard to concentrate on anything. There was only one thing he could get a hold of.

"I love you too Magnus," he said before surging forward to capture his lips. They moved together, Magnus reached up to twine his fingers into Alec's hair, Alec moved his hand to the back of Magnus' neck and pulled him closer. Soon Magnus was laying on the couch with Alec on top of him. Alec started kissing down Magnus' neck, nipping and biting along the way drawing whimpers as he went. He grabbed the hem of Magnus' shirt and ripped it over his head, needing to feel more of him. He trailed kisses down his chest, and stomach, and then back up to his lips.

"Magnus," he breathed. "I-I want you, I want to be with you." Magnus broke the kiss to look at him, really look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting them to rush into anything. "We don't have to just because-"

"I know, and I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life like I am in this moment," Alec said. "Please." Magnus took a shaky breath before pulling Alec down to meet his lips.

"Okay, I want you too Alec," he said before lightly pushing him off. He stood up and took Alec's hand in his before leading him to the bedroom. He stopped once they were in front of the bed, and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips before moving to lay down, pulling Alec on top of him. Their kisses renewed, sometimes gentle and sometime more feverishly. Magnus broke the kiss to reach down and pull at Alec's shirt, bring it over his head. They both groaned at the feel of their chests together, and Alec couldn't help but grind down a bit. He needed him now. He reached down and began to tear at Magnus' belt and jeans, pulling them impatiently to his knees. Magnus kicked them off as he worked on Alec's pants in the same manner. They fumbled around until they were both finally naked, and then worked their way under the blankets, Alec on all fours above Magnus.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Magnus asked once more. Alec knew he was still asking because it was all new to him, but he has never been more sure about anything before. He couldn't imagine not taking the next stop with this man.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure I want this," Alec told him, moving back down to his lips.

"Okay, go slow though. It's been a while for me," Magnus whispered, desire lacing his words. He reached over and opened the drawer to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle he knew resided there. He popped open the cap and poured the cool liquid onto his hand, then he reached down and encircled Alec's straining erection. Alec let out a moan at the sensation of Magnus' hand, and he had to stop himself from thrusting into it. Once he was coated and glistening he positioned himself at Magnus' entrance.

He stared into those golden-green eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, he kept looking at them as he slowly began to push inside. Magnus' eyes closed at first, his eyebrows pinching together, and he let out a small whimper. Alec froze, not wanting to hurt him, but Magnus told him to continue. He started again, slowly pushing in until Magnus' face started to smooth out. The feeling to Alec was amazing. It was tight and warm, and it sent chills up his spine. He couldn't think of sharing this moment with anyone else, all he wanted was Magnus.

Finally Alec's thighs hit the back of Magnus'. He stayed still for a minute, relishing in the feeling and giving Magnus time to adjust. After a few moments Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at Alec, he leaned up and closed the few inches between them.

"Alec," Magnus whispered, and Alec felt his heart clench at how raw and emotional Magnus' voice sounded. "I want you to make love to me." Alec nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He started moving, and Magnus let out a small sound of pain, but he looked okay so Alec continued. He couldn't hold out anymore so he leaned down and placed his lips against this other man's, wanting to feel him everywhere he can. As he pushed back in he groaned, letting it vibrate against Magnus' lips, causing the same sound to come from him. He pressed his body down on Magnus', and felt his arms tighten around him.

He began to thrust faster, listening to the sounds Magnus made to see if he was alright. He picked up the pace a little and Magnus moaned louder in pleasure. Alec continued to devour his lips as he rotated his hips a little, and felt his member brush against Magnus' prostate. Magnus let out a sound of pure ecstasy at the feeling.

"Alec, oh please don't stop, do it again," he pleaded. Alec did the same thing and was met with another loud cry. He did it agains and again, a little faster each time. The moans and cries of his name getting louder with each thrust. He noticed he was emitting the same sounds, but he couldn't feel embarrassed, this felt too damn good.

"Magnus, fuck…Magnus," he moaned.

"Oh God Alec, you feel so good," Magnus groaned, leaning up to capture Alec's mouth with his, and then bitting down on his bottom lip. He cried out Magnus' name again, continuing to slide in and out of the incredible tightness.

"Fuck, go harder," Magnus pleaded. Alec complied and pushed in further than before, hitting Magnus' prostate again with more force. He screamed, causing Alec to shiver in pleasure. He loved that sound, and wanted him to keep making it. He continued to thrust into him, going harder and faster each time. And Magnus kept making the sounds again and again.

Alec was getting close, feeling the muscles coil in his abdomen. He was surprised he made it this far actually, everything felt just so damn good. He was whimpering and moaning, working towards his orgasm with full force. He could tell Magnus was close too by the noises he was making. His own erection was being rubbed between them. He knew they wouldn't make it that much longer.

"Alec…I'm," Magnus gasped.

"Me too, wait for me," he said into Magnus' ear. With a few more thrusts Alec gave it his all. He slammed into Magnus one last time, causing him to scream and Alec felt hot liquid shoot onto his chest just as he let himself go as well. He was overtaken by sheer bliss for a few moments. He then collapsed down on top of Magnus, who wrapped his arms around him like he would never let him go. They stayed that way for a long time, Alec never wanting to move again. He didn't even know if he could, that was the single most intense orgasm he's ever had.

But all too soon they had to move, sore knees and everything. Alec curled up with Magnus and sighed.

"That was amazing," he said smiling.

"There are no words to describe what just happened," Magnus said kissing him. "That was just…holy fuck." Alec laughed.

"I guess I had nothing to worry about, turns out I didn't suck at that. If your screams of pleasure were anything to go by," Alec said grinning.

"Oh honey, you should not have underestimated yourself. I'm telling the truth when I say that was the best I've ever had," Magnus confessed.

"Really?" Alec asked, face lighting up.

"I think I'm going to regret telling you that," Magnus groaned.

"Well that was defiantly the best sex I've ever had," Alec told him. "Why we hadn't done that sooner I'll never know."

"I think it was worth the wait," Magnus said, kissing his lightly before yawning.

"I do believe I've worn you out," Alec said smiling.

"That I will have to admit is true," Magnus said snuggling into Alec's embrace.

"Goodnight my love," Alec whispered.

"Goodnight blue eyes, I love you," Magnus whispered back smiling. Alec couldn't help but smile as well. He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Magnus' nose, and then they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 **Soooo, I hope you all liked that! ;) I know the wait for them finally having sex has been long, so I hope I wrote it to justice :) Also on another note, I will be ending this story soon, sad I know, but I don't want to drag it on longer than it needs to be. So there will be one more chapter, plus an epilogue to come. Both of which I'll be uploading on Sunday. So until then my lovlies! 3**


	15. First Time

**Hello everyone! So this is the last chapter of this story, though there is an epilogue which I'm posting with it. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Magnus said climbing onto the bed, and kissing Alec awake.

"Mmm, hey honey," he said kissing back.

"I made you breakfast in bed,"Magnus told him, reaching over to grab the tray that rested on the bedside table.

"Can it be my birthday everyday, I like waking up to this," Alec said, taking the coffee mug from Magnus.

"I could make this a weekend thing if you'd like," Magnus said, taking a sip from his own mug. Alec smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." They both dug into the french toast Magnus had prepared, Alec moaning slightly at the rich heavenly taste.

"You should really watch what sounds you make," Magnus warned. "I have the whole day planned out, but if you're not careful it will just end up with us in bed."

"Maybe that's what I want," Alec said biting his lip. Ever since him and Magnus took that step a couple weeks ago, that's all Alec has wanted to do. The bedroom has seen more of them then anywhere else.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, but for today I thought we should get out of the house for once," Magnus teased.

"Fine, I guess that's probably healthy," Alec said, taking another bite of his food. "So what are we doing?"

"Oh no, that's a surprise," Magnus said.

"What is with you and always having to surprise me, it kills me not knowing."

"That's what makes it so much fun," Magnus said grinning. Alec just stuck out his tongue.

"So when do we leave?" Alec asked.

"Once we're done getting ready, so eat up. You'll need your strength," Magnus told him.

"Well now I'm just scared."

"Oh don't worry, you're going to love it."

"What ever you say," Alec said finishing off his coffee.

 **000**

"A carnival, really," Alec said as they stood in line waiting for tickets.

"It is pure fate that it came here on the weekend of your birthday, and one does not mess with fate. Plus I thought it would be fun," Magnus said taking Alec's hand.

"I don't remember the last time I came to one of these, I'm actually pretty excited," Alec said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"See, I know how to pick the best events," Magnus said before buying the tickets. He lead Alec through the entryway and into the fair ground. "So what do you want to do first?"

"I don't even know where to start, how about that balloon dart game. I've always wanted to try it," Alec said looking around.

"Ooo I will so beat you at that, I've played a lot of darts in my time," Magnus told him as they went searching for the booth.

"Bring it on," Alec said, pointing ahead of them where he saw the balloons. Magnus handed their tickets to the man, and then they each took their turn. Magnus was right, he hit more balloons and picked a prize off the middle shelf. Alec only hit one.

"I told you I was the king of darts," Magnus boasted as they walked away. "But I won this for you anyway."

"Really, thank you," Alec said accepting the bear from Magnus' hands. "It's really cute."

"Just like you," Magnus said, stopping to kiss his cheek. Alec blushed.

"So what should we do next?"

"I know just the thing, ring toss!" Magnus said pulling Alec along. Alec laughed, loving how childish he was. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing games, and eating every type of fried food one could imagine. It was actually the most perfect birthday Alec's had.

"So what did you think of today?" Magnus asked as they got onto the fairest wheel.

"It was perfect, I had so much fun."

"I'm glad, and I hope you still have room for dinner with your parents," Magnus said.

"I think I can manage, I didn't have too much cotton candy," Alec said cuddling closer towards him as the ride moved.

"I love you," Magnus said as their carriage reached the top. Alec smiled and turned to look at him.

"I love you too," he said before leaning over to kiss him. They spent the rest of the ride locked in each others embrace.

 **000**

"Happy birthday dear," Maryse, and Robert said once Alec and Magnus reached their table.

"Thanks," Alec said giving them both a hug before sitting down.

"So how's your day going?" His mom asked.

"Pretty perfect, Magnus took me to a carnival this afternoon so that was really fun," Alec told them smiling.

"I remember the last time we took you to one of those, I think you were about ten. You absolutely loved it, you didn't want to leave at the end. Though you were terrified of the fairest wheel," his mom said.

"Well I'm defiantly not afraid of that anymore," Alec whispered, looking over at Magnus. "I don't remember that time, it seems like so long ago."

"You are growing up fast," his dad said, motioning for the waiter once he glanced over the wine list.

"So Jace and Izzy said they're throwing you a party," Maryse said once the wine arrived.

"Yeah, they're getting everything ready at my place. I was told not be back until ten, so we have plenty of time here," Alec said, taking a sip from his glass. He was only going to have one glass, knowing that there would be plenty of alcohol once he got home.

"That should be fun, I do wish they could have come out tonight though," Robert said.

"I know, me too. We'll all have to do something together soon," Alec said, looking through the menu.

"That sounds like a plan," Maryse said. "So Magnus did you try out that clothing store I mentioned?" And then Magnus was lost in conversing about clothes for the next twenty minutes, only stopping to place his order. Alec just smiled, glad that him and his mom got along so well. All in all, the dinner was amazing.

 **000**

"Alec!" Everyone shouted once he and Magnus walked through the door into his loft. He was stunned at how transformed his place was. There were paper lantern lights strung up everywhere, casting a blue and red glow around the room. Someone, most likely Izzy, found a disco ball and hung it up in the middle of his living room ceiling which was where the dance floor was probably going to be. All the furniture had been pushing aside to make more room, but it also created a more secluded spot to sit and talk. His dinning room had been turned into the bar, with bottles of alcohol covering the entire surface.

"Wow, you guys went all out," he said walking over to Izzy and Jace.

"Well of course, it's your birthday. It's like a must, plus you haven't had a birthday with us in years," Izzy said. "So we have to make up for lost time."

"This certainly does that's for sure," Alec said, but he was smiling.

"I'll go get you a drink," Izzy said before heading off. Alec was thankful he only had one glass of wine, knowing Izzy this first drink was going to hit hard.

"Alec, happy birthday!" Maia yelled before throwing her arms around him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Wow, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"That's 'cause we haven't. Work has been kicking my ass, but I took a break just for you tonight."

"Thanks honey," he said grabbing her in another hug. "Is Andrew here?"

"Yeah he's just making me a drink, there he is," Maia said pointing behind him. He spun around.

"Hey!"

"Hey birthday boy, this is one hell of a party," Andrew said before hanging Maia her drink.

"Yeah my siblings like to go all out," he said, before taking the drink Izzy thrust at him. "Should I be afraid?"

"What little faith you have in me," Izzy said.

"I'd say you should be, I was there while she made it," Magnus said taking a sip of his own drink. Alec sighed and slowly tasted it, damn was it strong. It didn't taste too bad though.

"I say we get this party started!" Jace yelled before turning up the music. Alec laughed and gulped more of his drink down, he was definitely ready to let loose.

 **000**

"The shots have arrived!" Maia yelled over the music, setting them on the table. Alec grinned and quickly downed his rum and coke before taking a shot glass.

"My brother is wild," Jace said laughing, watching as Alec took three in row. "I don't think I've ever seen you drink like this."

"It's my birthday, that means drink a lot," Alec slurred a bit. He lost count on how much he's had to drink about an hour ago, but judging by the warm fuzzy feeling going through his body, and his weightless head it's probably been quite a bit. He didn't care though.

"Magnus, you need to do shots too," he said handing his boyfriend some glasses. He gratefully accepted them, loving the burn as it trailed down his throat. Alec took another one, his face was flushed and his eyes were bright, and dark. He looked fucking hot. Magnus raised a glass to him.

"You look incredibly sexy right now," Magnus whispered in his ear. Alec shivered. With the feel of Magnus' breath on his neck, and the thumping base of the song that just came on he was getting a little hot and bothered. He needed to move, and dancing seemed like the perfect idea.

"Lets dance," he said, jumping up from the couch and grabbing Magnus' hand. He lead them out onto the dance floor, in the middle of the dancing bodies already there. He spun Magnus around and pulled him closer, moving his body flush against his in a way that his sober self would have blushed at. Magnus laughed as Alec moved his ass to the beat, and then put their hands in the air as he twirled them both around. He then pulled Magnus close and moved his body against his, thrusting hard and straining with need at every move of their hips.

Alec grinned, and then leaned down to attach his lips to Magnus' neck, gripping his hips tighter and digging his nails in. Magnus moaned, and gasped, and jerked his hips as he felt himself grow hard. He pulled Alec off his neck and attacked his mouth with his, plunging his tongue inside, igniting the nerves deep within them both. Alec let out a montage of moans from deep within his chest, moving his hands to grab at Magnus' ass, causing him to make the same sounds. Songs came and went as their alcohol infused minds, and lust filled bodies went wild. They were so close, yet not close enough. They were panting, and sweating, their need for each other getting too much to bear.

"Get a room!" Maia yelled laughing. Alec pulled away from the heated kiss, causing Magnus to whimper from the loss.

"You heard her," he said before taking Magnus' hand and pulling him in the direction of his bedroom. Catcalls followed them in, but Alec didn't care. All he could think about was how badly he wanted Magnus. The second the door shut behind them Alec turned to Magnus.

"I want you to kiss me," he whispered. His voice was commanding, yet soft. Magnus moaned, and complied. He leaned down and kissed Alec's lips gently, pushing lightly against them as Alec moaned under his breath. Magnus was about to pull away when Alec gripped his neck, holding him there as his tongue pushed inside. Magnus felt arousal shoot through this body, pooling at his groin. He moaned, and tried pulling away.

"Alec, Alec we can't-WOAH" He gasped as Alec twirled them around, and pushed him onto the bed. Once his head settled from the sudden movement he saw Alec straddling his hips, smiling down at him. He groaned as Alec began working his hands over his chest.

"Alec. You're drunk, we're both drunk. We can't-" Alec leaned down and placed kisses up Magnus' neck.

"Yes," Kiss. "We." Kiss. "Can." Lick. "I." Kiss. "Want." Kiss. "You." Lick. "Bad." Bite. "Magnus.." He groaned. The way he said his name was so seductive that Magnus dick became instantly hard.

"I want you to fuck me Magnus. Please, it's my birthday, you can't say no on my birthday."

Magnus sighed, he really didn't want to disappoint him, but he knew they couldn't do this.

"Alec, I know you want it. I can feel that much pressing against my leg. But you're drunk, and I can't take advantage of you. I'm not popping your cherry this way," Magnus said slowly. Alec moaned, his eyes wide and hungry looking, but also sad from what Magnus had just told him.

"Hey don't be sad, we can't have sex because you're drunk. But once you sober up we can talk about it again alright?" Alec nodded, knowing even is his fuzzy state of mind that Magnus was right. He was about to climb off his lap when he felt arms circle his hips. He looked down at Magnus, who was smirking.

"Hey now, I just said no sex tonight. That doesn't mean we can't do other things…" Alec ginned, and then threw himself at Magnus kissing him widely. Enthusiasm and need making their kiss fast and messy. He pulled at Magnus shirt, getting it over his head then throwing it on the floor. Magnus did the same with his, and then pulled Alec closer moving his head to get a better angle on the kiss. They moaned as Magnus thrust up against him, their throbbing dicks yearning for more. Loud moans filled the air as they rolled together on the bed.

Magnus moved on top and slammed Alec down, ripping off his jeans in the process, quickly followed by his boxers. He stared down at Alec's naked body, he groaned before moving down to run his lips and tongue over every available patch of skin. Alec moaned as Magnus' mouth moved down to his dick, and he bucked his hips when Magnus licked his shaft. Magnus moved his hands so he was cupping Alec's ass, and moved his head down further taking all of Alec deep in his throat, moaning at the taste of pre come.

"Fuck, Magnus…god stop, I don't want this to end yet!" Alec cried out, grabbing onto the sheets. Magnus groaned as he pulled off of Alec's throbbing cock. Alec grabbed Magnus by the hair, pulling his up to place a messy kiss on his lips. He then flipped them over so he was on top, pulling Magnus' pants off so he could feel his body against his own. He was then touching and groping and kissing every inch of this tanned skinned. Magnus cried out as he sucked on his nipples, then bucked his hips up as he made his way to the inside of his thighs. Magnus saw stars when Alec moved to lick around his balls gently. Magnus panted when Alec moved a finger around to the tight muscles of his ass, teasing him the smallest amount.

"Alec…fucking hell….I want you to cum with me," Magnus moaned out.

Alec pulled back and grinned up at Magnus, biting his lip before he moved back up and spread his body over his. He kissed him slow, igniting a fire deep inside them both. Magnus sighed as Alec finally began to grind down against him, their dicks firmly pressed together. Magnus panted and wrapped his arms around Alec's sweaty body, kissing him messy and fast as their bodies fell together. They're thrusting sped up, needing more friction, their dicks hot and heavy begging for more.

"Fuck…ugh…oohh yes…baby- **more** …fucking **hell**.." The words came from both of them as they writhed together, moaning and sweating. The burning within grew too much to handle, and they reached down together, their hands circling their dicks at the same time. Jerking roughly and crying out together. With one last messy kiss of tongues and teeth the throbbing came and they fell over the edge with shared shouts of pleasure.

The air fell silent, the only sounds their breathing as they tried to ground themselves from the intense pleasure they just experienced. Alec rolled off of Magnus, his energy completely drained.

"Damn, that was fucking amazing…" Magnus sighed trailing off, not having enough energy to even speak. Alec moaned before sleepily replying.

"I know, you're so amazing. I really can't wait to have sex with you." Magnus couldn't help chuckling at that, and then smiled as Alec cuddled up beside him and quickly fell asleep. Magnus looked down at his face and felt his heart clench, everything was just so perfect with this man. He kissed Alec on the forehead before curling up and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Alec woke up to a pounding headache, and cotton mouth. He really shouldn't have drank as much as he did. Groaning he rolled onto his side, frowning when he felt sheets rather than Magnus. He slowly opened his eyes, but stayed laying down. The curtains were still closed so Alec wasn't assaulted with daylight, he really couldn't have handled that. He was debating whether or not he should try sitting up when his bedroom door opened and Magnus walked in.

"Hey your awake," he whispered.

"How are you not as hungover," Alec groaned.

"I can tolerate my liquor more than you, plus I also stopped a few shots before you," Magnus said sitting beside him. "But I bring you water and aspirin." Alec gratefully took the items from him.

"Thank you," he said once he swallowed the pills down. Magnus took the glass from him and set it on the bedside table before sliding back under the covers, Alec took the hint and moved so they were cuddled up together.

"How did you sleep?" Magnus asked, kissing the top of Alec's head.

"Pretty good actually, I must have basically past out once…." Alec blushed as the events of the night before flooded his mind.

"Remember something interesting?" Magnus asked smirking. Alec just groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, which caused Magnus to ' _Aww'_ at the cuteness, he kind of loved when Alec got embarrassed. He pulled the blankets away from his face and started planting kisses on him.

"I'm glad you remember last night, I was worried that maybe you were so drunk that you would have forgotten."

"Yeah I remember it all, and it was amazing. Though I'm a little embarrassed about how I threw myself at you, begging for it," Alec said, his face reddening.

"Really, 'cause that was extremely hot," Magnus confessed. "You have no idea how much I wanted to comply to your pleading."

"So you like when I take control of things?" Alec asked.

"Of course I do."

"I'll keep that in mind, and sorry about everything. I shouldn't have even asked about that," Alec said, looking down at his hands.

"Hey now, it was something you were thinking about. The alcohol just made you more loose. But let me tell you, there is absolutely no rush for this. We go at your own pace, and when you're sober and want this to happen it will. Just keep that in mind," Magnus told him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"You really are perfect," Alec said smiling.

"I know," Magnus replied. "But so are you." Alec just moved to kiss his again, loving the feel of this mans lips on his, it was something he would never tire of.

"How about we get some food, Izzy was almost done making pancakes when I went in there to get your water," Magnus said once they broke apart.

"Izzy is still here?!" Alec asked, blushing more since everyone at the party must have heard them last night.  
"Yeah, ummm, her. and Jace, and Clary are all still here," Magnus said slowly. "They just crashed here, it was easier. And Clary didn't want to have to navigate a drunk Jace all the way back home."

"What about Maia?"

"She left with Andrew, obviously," Magnus said winking. "But don't be embarrassed, they already hooted and hollered when I went out there so I'm sure they'll spare you."

"You clearly don't know them that well yet," Alec said.

"Well how about I go out there and get us food then bring it back in here, how does that a sound?"

"Absolutely perfect," Alec said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Magnus said jumping from the bed and heading to the door. Only to stop half way there and turn back to kiss him once more.

"Sorry, I just had to again," he said grinning into the kiss. "Also, I love you so much my blue eyes."

"I love you too," Alec said before Magnus headed out to grab their food. His heart clenched, god how he loved him. Everything he made him feel, it was incredible. He really never thought he could feel this way, but with Magnus every feeling in the world was possible. He couldn't imagine never loving him.

Alec breathed out and reached down beside the bed to where his pants lay. He dug around for his phone before settling back into the bed. He found Sarah's contact and quickly sent off a text. He was finally giving her an answer, he wanted to go ahead with publishing the romance novel. He was ready for the world to know how he truly felt. He sat his phone beside him just as Magnus came back in with their food.

"How are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"I couldn't be better," Alec replied smiling.

* * *

 ** _One Month later_**

Alec was practically bouncing as he signed for the package, the mailman was probably so confused as to what all the fuse was about. Alec really didn't care though, he just wanted to open it. Once the door closed behind him he ripped the thick envelope open, and then he was holding his novel. The one secretly about him and Magnus. He smiled as his eyes trailed over the cover, _Falling,_ was what he decided to call it, he thought that title suited what it was about. He slowly opened it up to the dedication page, which took him forever to write. When Sarah told him he needed to make one he froze up, knowing who he should dedicate it to, but not knowing how to go about it. As is eyes read through it he knew what he decided on sounded perfect. He had to show Magnus this. It was going to be a surprise since he didn't even know he decided to publish it. Alec had wanted to wait until he could hand him the physical copy, it was more special that way. He hugged the book, grabbed his bag, and then he was out the door.

 **000**

"Honey I'm home!" Magnus called as he entered his place. Alec just laughed.

"I'm surprised you haven't said that sooner to be honest," Alec said sitting up from where he lay on the couch.

"Clearly I'm losing touch," Magnus said dropping down beside him.

"How was work?" Alec asked kissing his lightly on the cheek.

"It was good, super busy. Your text telling me that you would be here when I got home made it better though," Magnus told him, moving to kiss him. Alec sighed and melted into his embrace, their tongues lazily dancing together. Alec broke apart a few minutes later.

"There was a reason I came over, other than to see you of course," he said standing up to grab his bag.

"What's up?" Magnus asked.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," Alec started, sitting back down with the bag on his lap. "I got our book published." He said bringing it out. Magnus was stunned, he didn't know what to say.

"What…you, really?" Alec just handed him the book, letting it all sink in.

"I can't believe you did it, I'm really happy for you," Magnus said hugging him.

"I thought it was about time the world knew how crazy I was for you," Alec said smiling. "You should read the dedication page." Magnus raised his eyebrows and quickly flipped the book open, his eyes lit up when he began reading.

"' _Dedicated to Magnus Bane, He makes my life a little better, a little happier, a little brighter, a little fuller, and I am hella grateful for meeting him. He will forever be the love of me life._ "" Magnus looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I hope I wrote it right, it took me forever," Alec said. Magnus didn't answer, he just sat the book down and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. Alec gasped in surprise, but then surrendered into the feel of his mouth on his. He moved so he was straddling Magnus' thighs, deepening the kiss as he went. He wasn't close enough though, he whined in frustration.

"Magnus I-I want you. I want you so badly I can barely breath, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life than I am in this moment," Alec whispered. Magnus let out a soft moan, knowing he couldn't say no to that, and also not wanting to.

"Are you completely-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've told you this," Alec said laughing a bit, but loving how concerned Magnus was. He got up and took hold of Magnus' hands. "Come on." He pulled him towards the bedroom, maintaining eye contact the entire way there.

When Magnus closed the door behind them the air seemed to change. It hit Alec that this was really happening, but he felt himself grow less nervous as Magnus gently pushed him against the door, and showered his face and neck in kisses. He took his time, moving his hands over Alec's chest before slipping of his shirt. His lips trailed kisses up his naked body before ending at his lips once more. He then moved his head back down to take Alec's nipple between his teeth, biting softly, eliciting a groan from Alec. He repeated this with he other before sliding down Alec's body more. He licked a trail down his abs, feeling the muscles contract from the contact. His hands encircled Alec's hips, holding him close as he kissed along the skin. Magnus smiled up at him before gripping the waist of his pants and pulling them down. Once they were off Magnus stood up as well, dropping his own pants and shirt on the ground before pulling Alec towards the bed. He pushed him down and climbed on top. Alec sighed as Magnus held him tight and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Alec's fears vanished as he wrapped his arms around the man above him. He kissed Magnus slow and deep, their tongues dancing. They fell back against the covers, Magnus leaning his forearms by Alec's head.

"You're so beautiful, and I love you so much. I want this to be perfect," Magnus whispered.

"It will be, because it's with you," Alec said before pulling Magnus against him again. This time kissing him deeper, harder, faster. he wrapped his legs around the other mans waist, groaning when their cocks lined up and Magnus thrusted lightly. Alec felt himself grow hard against him, their mouths working fiercely and their hands moving along their bodies widely. Magnus stopped the kiss to look down at Alec, he knew the question, and Magnus knew the answer.

Magnus reached over to his bedside table and took out what they needed. Alec blushed as he heard the pop of the cap. Magnus smeared some lube on his fingers and reached down, capturing Alec's lips in a kiss as he slipped one finger easily inside. He swallowed Alec's discomforted moan, and waited a second before adding another, until he had three fingers inside and was gently spreading Alec open. Alec gasped at the feeling, needing more as he thrust onto Magnus' fingers.

Magnus stared down at Alec's face, blissed out and breathing hard. He smiled before pulling out. He placed a kiss of his lips before coating himself with lube. He looked down at the man spread out before him and gave him a deep kiss, expressing all the emotions he couldn't speak at the moment. Then he lined himself up. Their eyes met and Alec nodded, urging him to continue. Magnus brushed Alec's cheek before slowly pushing inside.

Alec sucked in a breath at the intenseness of feeling that overtook him, making him moan and tears form in his eyes. He breathed hard as Magnus slid the whole way in, kissing Alec to distract him from the pain.

Once Magnus was fully inside it took all of his control not to cum right then. Alec was just so tight, the feeling was phenomenal. He gasped as Alec slightly moved his hips.

"Move, please" he groaned out, and Magnus was more than happy to listen. He gently pulled out a bit before moving back in, giving Alec time to adjust to the the feeling. Judging by the sounds he was making he liked it. This gave Magnus more confidence, glad he was making his lover feel so good. He pulled out and slid back in a bit harder.

Alec cried out and arched up closer to him, he started babbling as Magnus slammed against his prostate. He moved his lips to Alec's neck, licking and biting at the sweaty skin as Alec begged for more.

Magnus started up a rhythm, deep and hard and slightly fast. His hand moved to grasp Alec's dick, pumping in time to his thrusts, making Alec writhe and moan, clutching the sheets in an attempt to keep himself grounded.

Alec clenched around Magnus' dick, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Alec grinned and did it again. Magnus slammed into him harder and fast, and soon they were both writhing and moaning as they brought each other to the edge. Ale felt the familiar clench in his stomach and knew he was close, he gasped as he felt Magnus grind against his prostate again.

"Oh fuck, Magnus…Ugh…OH…I"m gonna..I can't…" Magnus responded to his shouts by slamming in hard, letting Alec clench around him and finish him off. It was just so tight and hot and wonderful, he really couldn't believe he lasted this long.

"Oh Alec…Blue eyes…fucking hell-so good…I'm going to…OH!" He cried out as Alec clenched around him, not being able to hold off any longer he shot off into Magnus' hand and over their chests. He felt Magnus cum inside him. They both cried out, and caught each other in a searing kiss as they rode out their pleasure together.

Their highs died down slowly, and Magnus pulled out, moving to grab tissue to clean them off. Alec was still trying to catch his breath when Magnus lay back down.

"Wow, that was-wow," Alec got out. "I can't believe we waited to long to do that. It was the most intense thing I've ever felt." Magnus smiled and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"It really was wow, and I hope it was as perfect for you as it was for me," Alec turned on his side to he could face him.

"Believe me when I say that what we just did was the most perfect thing ever. You made it so wonderful, and I love every second of it. I love you," Alec said moving to kiss him. Magnus hummed against his lips.

"I love you too," Alec smiled before sitting up.

"What do you say to getting some food and curling up together on the couch?"

"I say lets go, but you'll have to cook. I don't think my legs will support me," Magnus said slowly standing up. Alec laughed.

"I think I can do that," he said getting up as well. "You've defiantly made sure that standing will the the only thing I do." Magnus grinned as he watched Alec saunter out of the room, swinging his hips so Magnus had no choice but to stare at his naked ass.

 _'Oh the things this man does to me'_ he thought as he went to catch up with him.

* * *

 ** _Four months later_**

"You really do need to calm down," Magnus said, rubbing Alec's back.

"What if nobody likes it?" Alec asked, fiddling with his tie yet again.

"You're crazy if you're still thinking that, this movie is going to hit box office big trust me on that. You're going to go into this premier with your head held high, because that is your work being shown tonight. You wrote the words that they made come to life, and it is going to be magnificent," Magnus said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Alec hummed, and then his stomach lurched as the limo came to a stop.

"We're here," he whispered. He could hear people talking, and cheering, and the flash of cameras going off. It was madness out there, and he actually couldn't believe that they were all here to watch his movie.

"Everything is going to be great, do you want me to get out first?" Magnus asked, Alec nodded not trusting himself not to fall. Magnus opened the door and the noise increased in volume, Alec took a deep calming breath and took his hand before climbing out himself. All of a sudden there were cameras pointed at him, and people yelling his name. It still amazed him that people actually new who he was, even though he should be well used to it by now.

As they made their way further up the red carpet Alec started to make out what the reporters were yelling.

"Alec, Alec who's this man you have with you. If this the mysterious Magnus Bane whom you dedicated your latest book too?" They were shouting. Alec just smiled and walked past, he knew beforehand that people would have questions. This was actually the first 'public' appearance Magnus and him were making together. He was officially coming out to his fans, and he wasn't nervous at all. He wanted them to know the real him. As they got closer to the entrance Magnus stopped and turned to him.

"I think we should give them something to really talk about," he said winking. Alec blushed, after all this time he still couldn't stop it. He didn't answer, he just stepped closer to the man he loved and wrapped his arms around his neck. He brought Magnus' face down to his and claimed his lips in a kiss. A kiss that held everything he felt, and everything he had ever wanted to say. It was a kiss that held promise for the days to come. Alec smiled against Magnus' lips and moved even closer, and as the cameras flashed around them Alec knew that everything in his life was finally coming together.

* * *

 **Now on to the epilogue! - :)**


	16. Epilogue

**_One Year Later_**

"I can't believe I actually tried this on, even as a joke," Alec said stepping out of the change room. Magnus stepped out of his, and instantly started laughing at seeing Alec in the white sequenced suit.

"Oh god, yes please, this is too amazing," he managed to huff out. "I have to take a picture." Alec just rolled his eyes as Magnus got his phone, there really was no point in fighting it.

"If you're done, I'm going to go try one on that I may actually buy," he said turning back to the room.

"Fine be a buzz kill, but you better try on that purple one!" Magnus called out. Alec smiled, that was the one he wanted. It was a dark black, with a purple shirt under it. The tie was also a shade of purple. Clearly this was becoming Alec's colour. Once he put it on and looked himself over in the mirror he knew he had to get it. But he needed final approval.

"Okay, what do you think of this one," he asked stepping into Magnus' change room. Magnus had no idea what to say, all knowledge on how to form words left his mind once he saw him. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and insanely sexy. The suit hugged him in all the right places, showing off his incredible body. Magnus was practically salivating looking at him.

"Ummm, yeah I think you should go with that one," he said, already moving towards him.

"Are you sure, I don't know if it's the perfect one," Alec teased, moving out of his reach and looking in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Trust me when I say it looks completely perfect on you, it would look even more perfect on the ground though," Magnus growled, causing Alec to spin around just in time to watch as Magnus shut the door and slide the lock across.

"We can't, there's people out there," Alec whispered, but clearly his body had no problem with that fact as he could feel arousal swirl around him.

"They're all the way on the other side of the store, they won't hear if we're quiet," Magnus said inching closer. Alec was about to protest again, but then stopped himself. It _would_ be incredibly hot, and just seeing Magnus so turned on just from the suit was arousing to say the least. Magnus must have seen the agreement in his eyes 'cause in the next second he was upon him. Pushing Alec against the wall and devouring his lips. Alec moaned, and Magnus instantly moved away.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered. "Can you do that for me?" Alec nodded, he would do anything if it meant getting fucked by this man. Magnus smirked and then dove back in, kissing him hot and messy. Tongues sliding together, and teeth hitting. They were pressed up against the wall, hands roaming over bodies, lips trailing hot kisses down necks. Alec felt like every nerve ending was on fire, his flesh was tingling and his mind was reeling. All he could think was _Magnus._ He rolled his hips, pushing them into Magnus' groin making him almost moan in pleasure. They were both already painfully hard, needing release.

Magnus pushed Alec's suite jacket off his shoulders onto the floor, then his hands went to the buttons, slowly undoing then, his fingers trailing across his skin as he went. As that piece of clothing fell to the floor Alec went to work on Magnus' pants, plunging the zipper down in record time. Magnus quickly stepped out of them, pushing his underwear down as well. He then pushed Alec harder against the wall, hands once again roaming over his perfect body. Alec let out a soft whine and bucked his hips needing some sort of friction.

"Please, take them off," he whispered, begging Magnus to rid him of the clothing separating them. Magnus planted a kiss to his lips, then his neck, then he was leaving a trail of kisses down his bare chest. Alec let his head fall back as Magnus placed a kiss on the straining bulge in his pants. He gasped as felt Magnus mouth at it, and he looked down into golden-green eyes staring up at him from their position near his crotch. Alec couldn't help giving a small thrust of his hips, begging Magnus to _hurry the fuck up!_ Finally he felt the button being tugged, and then the zipper going down. He groaned as Magnus' hand rubbed against his member still trapped behind his boxers. Then his pants were gone and Magnus' mouth quickly descended on his cock, taking him down until his nose was pressed against Alec's pelvic bone.

Alec had to bite his fist to keep from screaming out. It was almost too much, but not enough at the same time. He thrust his hips, he hadn't meant to but Magnus didn't seem to mind as he continued to swallow deeply. Alec squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Magnus' hair, pulling him back up. His dick protested, but he needed more, he needed Magnus inside him. Alec smashed his lips onto Magnus' and their tongues joined together. Magnus moved closer and their naked groins pressed together, causing them both to bite down on each others lips.

"Fuck," Magnus whispered. "Give me your hands." Alec compiled, shivering slightly as the other man licked both of his palms. Alec then reached down to stroke Magnus' throbbing cock. He let out a low groan at the contact, causing Alec to do the same. Though he's heard him make those sounds a million times before, it never failed to get him going. Once Magnus was wet enough he took a hold of Alec's thighs and lifted him up so he could wrap them around his waist. Once he positioned himself he slowly pushed inside. Alec breathed a sigh of relief once Magnus was fully in, _fuck_ did he feel good. Alec clenched down with his abdominal muscles causing his walls to contract around Magnus. He gasped and bit his lip to keep from shouting out. He jerked his hips and slid out and then back in. Alec groaned and grabbed harder onto Magnus' shoulders. It was like fireworks exploding when Magnus finally thrust in with one quick, firm movement.

They both gasped, and Alec instantly brought his lips back to his. Words were muffled between their tongues. Alec squeezed his legs tighter around his hips as Magnus began a series of very pointed thrusts, hitting that sweet spot inside him.

"Harder," Alec breathed. Magnus grinned and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, smashing their lips together to stop them from screaming in pleasure. Their lips vibrating from their shared moans. Alec's hands were clutching at any part of Magnus he could reach. His arms, his hair, his back. He settled on his ass, pulling him in harder and deeper with each thrust. Alec could tell Magnus wasn't going to last much longer, his thrust were becoming jerky and stilled.

"Fuck Alec, I-m," Alec just kissed him again.

"Me too," he breathed. Magnus gave two final deep thrust before shooting off inside him. Feeling the force of Magnus coming was it for him, he came between them, covering both their chests with his cum.

"Fuck that was hot," Magnus said before pulling out and setting Alec's feet back on the ground. He wobbled a bit before finding his balance.

"Thanks for not talking me out of doing that," Alec breathed. "Though I really hope no one heard us."

"I think we were quite enough, but just in case lets buy our clothes and get out," Magnus said before tugging on his jeans on shirt, and then picking up his suit from the floor. Alec grabbed his, and then realized his clothes were in the change room beside them.

"Can you grab my clothes," he asked, Magnus just chuckled and headed out. He threw them over the door and waited for Alec to come out. No one gave them any odd looks as they paid for their suits, though on their way out one of the saleswomen winked at them. They spent the whole way home laughing.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous," Alec said grabbing Magnus' hand and shifting in his seat.

"Yes you have, and you've gotten through those times just like you'll get through tonight," Magnus whispered, kissing the hand clasped onto his.

"What if it doesn't win, what if it does win?!" Alec said, then he took a breath. "I shouldn't be going so crazy, it was an honour just getting nominated for this award. Plus I don't even know why I'm so agitated, it's not like I have to go up there if it does."

"Hey now, of course you're agitated. It's still your work that was put up for this award, you were the one that wrote this world. And I couldn't believe it not winning," Magnus assured him.

"There are so many other amazing movies-"

"And yours is one of them," Magnus said. "Now lets stop talking and watch all these famous people we're currently surrounded by." Alec smiled, he had to let this go and enjoy the night. He was at the Academy Awards for crying out loud, that was a prize in itself.

"Oh my god this is it," Alec whispered an hour later.

"Next we're going to present the winner for Best Motion Picture," the announcer said. "There were so many amazing pictures nominated this year, most of which have won in other areas already tonight." Alec smiled, thinking back to when Lisa won for best leading Actress. "But the movie winning overall is, _Live To Tell_ directed by David Anderson!" Alec really couldn't believe what he just heard, but Magnus was smiling and leaning down to kiss him so he must have heard right. He just really couldn't believe it. He watched as David and the producers, and the cast went up on stage to accept their award and say a few words. He felt so happy for them, and so overwhelmed that this happened. He was even more overwhelmed when he heard David mention his name.

"None of this could have even been possible without the creator and writer of this story, Alec Lightwood. I know he's here tonight, I did invite him after all. I would really love it if he could come up here and say a few words." Alec was stunned.

"Oh I can't," he said, though it was only Magnus who heard him.

"Baby you can do this, I know you can. Just go up there and wow everyone like you do everyday with your words," Magnus said smiling. Alec took a breath and nodded, before standing up and shakily making his way down to the stage.

"Well this is completely unexpected," he said once he was in front of the microphone. "Thanks David for everything you said, and thank you for giving this story a chance. Clearly it was a good one." He paused, thinking for something he could say. "I'll keep this short, we've all been here long enough." He waited for the laughter to die down before continuing. "I'm so grateful for everything that has happened in my life this past year, without these people up on this stage I never would have been able to fulfil a dream of mine, so thank you guys for all you've done for me. A shout out to all the writers out there, and the want-to-be writers. I have one piece of wisdom to bestow on you, don't write what you know. If I did that then I never would have written anything of what I have. So what I must tell you is to write what you want to know, write what you're afraid to know. Push yourself, challenge your inner writer, and let your imagination soar. Because maybe that's where you'll find your strength." Alec took a breath a smiled.

"One last thing, the whole cheesy thanking my family and friends bit. Though I really would not have accomplished what I have if they weren't by my side. To my parents who raised me with the knowledge that I could do anything I set my mind to, which worked out in the end. Maia, you seriously are the most amazing friend in the world, I really don't know how you've put up with me all these years. I love you for it though. Izzy, and Jace, you guys are the best sibling anyone could ever ask for; as for Clary you're the best sister-in-law in the world, and Chloe is the cutest niece to ever exist. To Katie, who's stuck by me even in the worst of times, and who I know is watching this all back in California," he waved at where he knew the camera was. "And last, but certainly not least. I want to say thank you to my other half, Magnus, who's been my rock this past year. I really couldn't imagine my life if you weren't here in it. I just love you so much, and ever since out storylines intertwined I cannot stop smiling. You're the best plot twist ever imagined." He smiled, and took a step back from the mic. He was surprised when the cast and crew attacked him in a hug from behind. He laughed and hugged them back, they were just as much his family as everyone else he mentioned. When they broke apart he looked towards the crowd and found Magnus, as far as plot twists went he was glad this one was written.

* * *

"You were amazing up there," Magnus said later that night as they lay curled up in their bed.

"You think so, I was so nervous. I had no idea what to say," Alec said looking up from where his head rested on his chest.

"Well it's a good thing you're a master when it comes to words. I also loved the part where I was the best plot twist ever told," he said grinning.

"You are though," Alec said sitting up a bit. "I never expected you, but I am so happy everyday that you entered my life, you make it so much better."

"As you make mine," Magnus said kissing his nose. "Where do you think this story will go now?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's going to be amazing," Alec said taking his hand in his.

"Well then, come what may," Magnus said moving in to kiss him.

"Come what may," Alec agreed before their lips met.

* * *

 **Sooooo what did you all think? I hope you liked how I decided to end it :) I just want to say THANK YOU for everyone who read, and favourited, and reviewed my story, you're all so amazing! I've had so much fun writing this, and I hope you've all had fun reading it. I will be writing more stories, you can count on that. Though I probably won't post until I've finished them, but they will get written! I've loved taking this journey with you all! Until my next story! :)**


End file.
